Eternel
by Elle Bowner
Summary: Desde LN. En aquel utlimo beso, el dia de su cumpleaños, Edward cumple su mas dulce deseo... Y se va sin saber que Bella queda embarazada, y esta, lo unico que sabe de él, es que se caso. Todos vampiros
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y Crepusculo no son mios (Super obvio) algunos personajes son mios... Y lo demas se lo saben de memoria**

* * *

**Eternel**

**Titulo: **Eternel

**Genero: **Drama/Romance

**Protagonistas: **Isabella Swan, Reneesme Cullen, Edward Cullen y Annabelle Bonclourt

**Resumen: **Edward deja a Bella en su cumpleaños dejándola destrozada. Sin embargo en aquel adiós, Bella, queda embarazada de este y no sabe de el en todo un año. Un vampiro por piedad, al verla moribunda, después del parto la convierte y la lleva consigo a Volterra donde Aro le abre los brazos…

Es ahí en donde se entera del feliz matrimonio de Edward y Annabelle Cullen

_**Prefacio**_

Sabía que no lo olvidaría del todo. Algo que también tenia marcado muy en la mente es que cuando el viera a Reneesme y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente es… Bueno, en realidad no sabría exactamente que es lo que el quisiera hacer

Pero todo estaba perdido. Ahí parado justo enfrente de mí, estaba junto con otra chica, de una belleza igualmente inolvidable…

Se tenían de la mano y además, ella tenia un anillo de compromiso…

-Annabelle, te presento a Bella. Bella ella es mi esposa Annabelle

Esposa…

Lo mire fijamente cuando pronuncio esas palabras ¿Esposa? ¿Se caso después de que me abandono? Es que acaso simplemente fui una mas…

Ella sonrió con satisfacción y me saludo pero…

-Mami ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto Reneesme apareciendo enfrente de todos…

Toda la familia Cullen incluidos ellos dos, miraron perplejos a Reneesme. Mi pequeña solamente los veía con sus preciosos ojos a toda esa familia que alguna vez llegue a considerar mía...

Edward era el que mas la miraba. Estaba incrédulo ante eso y sabia exactamente que es lo que veía; su cabello broncíneo, sus facciones… Bueno, era el en mujer. Estoy segura que quería hacer algo pero no quise darle oportunidad

-No son nadie hija…—dije con resonancia recogiendo a mi niña—Ven, vamos a cazar…

-Bella, espera—me pidió Edward acercándose—¿Cómo? ¿Es tu hija?

Lo mire retadoramente inclinando los ojos y dije despacio

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras…

* * *

**Aqui con un nuevo fic publicando espero que les llame la atencion... **

**Un poco dificil fue escribir a Edward con otra (Es muy dificil en verdad escribir que el quiera a otra) pero bueno espero sus RR para ver si les gusto**

**espero tambien publicar pronto Tan solo un sueño y She will be loved**


	2. La Desición

**1**

**La Desicion**

**Sugerencia:**  
**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun mas lindo, consigue la cancion; Amar completamente de Laura Pausini**

El viento soplaba un poco fuerte revolviéndome el cabello. Era una noche singular sin luna y con una tranquilidad infinita. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y la pequeña Carlie estaba ya en su cama. En el enorme salón, estaba Aro con Sulpicia. Ambos estaban sentados esperando mi historia humana… Marco, Cayo y la guardia estaban "comiendo" como lo llamaba Gianna. Ellos prefirieron quedarse

-No hay mucho que decir al respecto—comencé mirándolos fijamente. Aro levanto una ceja no comprendiendo del todo, y Sulpicia me miro tristemente—Para lo mucho que ustedes han vivido, creo que esta historia seria algo aburrida.

-Nada de eso querida Bella—me contradijo Aro dulcemente—Solamente queremos escuchar tu historia, nada mas eso.

Suspire internamente.

-Nos conocimos en Forks. Él ya llevaba estudiando allí, mientras que yo llegaba a incomodarle—sonreí recordando—Yo era la hija del jefe de policía Swan, y él, era el hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Interesante—susurro Aro—Estaban establecidos en el pueblo. No podían quedarse por mucho tiempo.

Las palabras vinieron de nuevo a mi mente

_"Tú... no me... quieres"_

_"No"_

Cerré los ojos con dolor.

Era como escuchar su voz de nuevo, sentir su presencia y aun así, sabia que no estaba aquí…

Había pasado ya algo de tiempo en que la oscuridad se hizo vigente en mi vida. La vida termino para empezar otra nueva, la cual, no era posible. Vivía en el pasado y a sus espaldas de él.

-¿Bella?—pregunto Sulpicia

-Fue una ruptura limpia—dije después de unos segundos—Una ruptura limpia en la que según él, yo superaría con el paso del tiempo.

Sonreí ante esa absurda mentira.

-Increíble—susurro Aro parpadeando ligeramente-¿Pero el se enamoro de ti…?

-Claro que no—exprese en voz alta—No creo que al ser amado se le pueda romper el corazón de esa manera. Sobre todo seguir como si nada.

Mi vida cambio cuando se fue. Mi aspecto, mi forma de ser… Todo. El mundo me era tan insignificante sin él. Era un dolor insoportable.

_"No me convienes Bella"_

_**Lluvia de septiembre, tú y yo **_  
_**Cambia la ciudad de dimensión **_  
_**Nuevas sensaciones, **_  
_**Nuevas reflexiones en la mente.**_

-Yo era humana y el vampiro—explique caminando de un lado a otro—Era una relación rara, no lo dudo. Pero ambos nos sentíamos bien estando juntos. Fuimos muy felices al partir en que nos correspondimos mutuamente

-¿Y dices que el te ansiaba matar al mismo tiempo?—pregunto Aro sorprendido.

-Si, yo le era muy apetecible a él.

-¿Y tu seguiste a su lado a pesar de eso?—la pregunta de Sulpicia tenia un tono morboso. Le sonreí afirmándole la pregunta.

-No me importaba nada de eso—dije ausente—Yo le quería especialmente a él. Era como si no pudiera alejarme de él.

_**La historia se repite, sí, lo sé **_  
_**Mi mano con la tuya se rozó **_  
_**Parece como ayer y como siempre,**_  
_**Pero no.**_

-La vida nos ofrecía todo en ese momento—susurre queriendo llorar.

Mi corta historia humana era aburrida. Solamente tuvo algo de emoción a la llegada de él.

«Cambio mi vida. Su llegada a mi fue un hermoso resplandecer. Marco cada parte de mi ser prometiéndonos todo para nosotros. Todo era maravilloso, incluso, era mucho mas que una simple vida»

Una simple humana.

-¿Nunca te lastimo?—pregunto Aro mirándome fijamente. Negué lentamente

-Nunca lo hizo.

_**Sigues en mi vida mucho más **_  
_**Cada día un nuevo color me das, **_  
_**En cada gesto en cada fantasía **_  
_**En tu sonrisa de melancolía.**_

Mi mente se lleno de recuerdos juntos. Momentos en los que ambos fuimos tan felices como cuando íbamos a aquel hermoso prado. Cuantas veces me decía que me amaba… Mis memorias eran llenas de sus deseos y sus lamentos. Todo para él.

-Velaba mis sueños—conté intentando esconder mi dolor—Me cuidaba mucho sabiendo que era torpe y tenia muchos accidentes. Siempre cuidaba de mí y dio esperanzas a una chica torpe.

Sonreí cuando dije eso. Siempre pensé que a Edward le gustaba que yo fuera torpe, aunque para mi, era lo mas vergonzoso del mundo. Claro, ahora lo notaba. Porque ya era un vampiro, no necesitaba otra vez que cuidaran de mi. Mis cambios fueron notables.

_**Como un tren en marcha hacia mí **_  
_**Con mis emociones y los mil "si"**_  
_**Tu mirada es una caricia más **_  
_**Sabes en mis sueños como entrar.**_

-Sabíamos que algunas veces tendríamos todo en nuestra contra. Que serian momentos duros y difíciles como en el caso de que el… No me podía besar bien—La mirada de Aro y Sulpicia eran de tal interés que no me quitaban los ojos de encima—Solamente queríamos estar uno con el otro

Sonreí cuando vino a mi mente la imagen de Edward caminando conmigo. Su sonrisa irreparable, sus besos. Algunas veces lo utilizaba para aturdirme a propósito. Eran recuerdos realmente hermosos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo salieron?—pregunto Aro atrayendo mi atención.

-Medio año.

_**Todo va deprisa entre los dos **_  
_**No me perteneces, ni a ti yo **_  
_**Cómo no nos damos tiempo **_  
_**Para amar completamente.**_

-No creo que se haya ido así como así—concluyo Sulpicia mirándome—Es decir, nosotros no olvidamos tan fácilmente sentimientos así.

La mire perpleja durante unos segundos. Si, era verdad, a pesar de que yo este convertida y que el tiempo paso, yo le seguía amando como ese ayer nublado y lluvioso que era presente en todos nuestros momentos. Yo si le seguía amando

-No, él dijo que no me quería...

-Son fáciles las palabras—me contesto Aro—Pero siempre las acciones hablan.

-Pues sus acciones de Edward hablan claramente—le dije en un tono mordaz, al recordar una de sus oraciones en ese horrible bosque.

_"Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido."_

El lo prometió; Nunca volvería.

_**Si te prestara menos atención **_  
_**tal vez lo que no quieres tú **_  
_**Trato de observarte pero no consigo verte.**_

Después de recordar esos dulces momentos, vino el mas hermoso, pero también el mas doloroso

-Ese día en mi cumpleaños ante aquel accidente que prefiero no recordar. Nunca creí que esa seria la ultima vez que yo... estaría con el. Que seria la única vez que nos demostraríamos él amor más grande… De la única manera

Sus manos me acariciaban con mucho cuidado, pero sus labios se movían insistentes en los míos. La desesperación nos volvía locos y no éramos concientes, solamente correspondíamos, entregándonos a lo único que sabíamos; nos amábamos, nada más.

-Fue el ultimo beso—susurre con dolor

_**Sigues en mi vida mucho más **_  
_**Entre mis silencios, más allá **_  
_**Con un soplo de serenidad **_  
_**Alba de una nueva libertad.**_

Los días que pasaron después de eso, fueron los más horribles. Estaba hostil conmigo y apenas me hablaba. Me ignoraba y a veces trataba de hacerme caso pero… Su mirada, me asustaba mucho. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar

-Me dijo Adiós en aquel bosque—no perdía rumbo de la conversación—Termino lo que habíamos construido en tan solo un segundo. El aseguro que estaría bien con sus _"Distracciones"_.

Vi que la mirada de Sulpicia era de lastima y miraba a Aro. Este tenía un poco la mirada desolada.

Después intercambiaron miradas con algo de miedo. Ocultaban algo

-¿No haz vuelto a tener contacto con él?—pregunto un poco abstraído—Ya sabes, por lo de la niña

**Eso que antes nunca comprendí **  
**Claro ante mis ojos por fin lo vi **  
**Mírame de nuevo como ayer **  
**Haz volar mis sueños otra vez.**

_Carlie…_

Mi mente viajo cuando estaba enferma a la semana en que se fueron. El dolor del pecho, la impresión de que su ausencia lastimaba pero no lo olvidaba, y enferma del estomago.

-Esta embarazada Charlie—le habían dicho los doctores a mi padre cuando me llevo al hospital.

-Charlie acepto de que estuviera embarazada—les comente un segundo después—Pero como sabrán el bebe crecía muy rápido. Asusto a Charlie pero le pedí que no dijera nada

«Me dolía tanto que no lo soportaba. Era una mezcla de dolor físico y emocional. No sabía cual de los dos dolía más, pero no los soportaba. Era mucho más fuerte que yo y necesitaba que tener suficientes fuerzas para reestablecerme»

_**Si se te ponen los ojos grandes como a un niño **_  
_**No es imposible, sabrás **_  
_**Amar completamente **_  
_**Plenamente.**_

-Fue cuando te encontraste con Jaydeen—comento Aro—Si, de hecho lo habíamos mandado para un mensaje para los Cullen

-Me lo comento—agregue cuando llegue a esa parte.

No soporte una noche los dolores y salí corriendo al bosque. Corría totalmente destrozada sin poder contenerme. Tal vez le hiciera daño al bebe, pero no podía con nada. Casi nada tenia sentido.

Caí en el pasto húmedo. Las contracciones vinieron tan fuertes que pude sentir como se rompían los huesos de mi espalda. Lo único que escuchaba eran mis gritos. Gritaba desesperada para que me ayudaran. Solamente vislumbre a un hombre increíblemente hermoso. Me miraba aturdido y sorprendido. Yo también le miraba y le gritaba para que me ayudara. Mi bebe necesitaba ser ayudado.

-Solamente puedo hacer algo por ti…—susurro con una hermosa voz.

-Me convirtió cuando di a luz a Reneesme—termine—¿Ven? No es nada del otro mundo.  
Simplemente…

-Estas en un error—me interrumpió Aro—Es una historia muy emocionante, poco común entre nosotros. Es mucho mas de lo que yo he visto en toda mi vida.

Sulpicia se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué pasara con la niña?

**Eso que antes nunca comprendí **  
**Claro ante mis ojos por fin lo vi **  
**Tu mirada es una caricia más **  
**Llega donde nunca ningún otro pudo estar...**  
**Estar**

-Eso aun no lo decido. El es el padre...—aclare con indiferencia.

Aro me miro fijamente.

-¿Y a pesar de todo se lo diras?—pregunto confundido

-Si. Merece saber la verdad. Pero preferiria que pasara el tiempo, para estar preparada.

Mire hacia el ventanal para ver que estaba por amanecer. Suspire profundamente cuando me di cuenta que un día mas acababa y me sentía tan vacía.

-Como sea Bella—Aro se dirigió a mi y me tomo de las manos—Sabes que esta será tu casa siempre. Si te quieres quedar aquí por tiempo indefinido hazlo. Nosotros te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos

-También tu hija—agrego Sulpicia

-Sin duda—determino Aro—Es la nena mas preciosa y extraordinaria que he visto en toda mi vida. Lastima que algunos se la pierdan.

Lo mire fijamente.

-El así lo quiso.

Me salí del salón para ver a mi hija. Reneesme, estaría en su cama dormida y en una hora despertaría. Cada día crecía unos centímetros más por lo que ahora parecía una nena de tres años. Era también muy inteligente, ya sabia hablar y también leer y escribir. Cuando Jaydeen nos encontró, me convirtió y espero tres días para que me terminara en transformar, mientras cuido a mi bebe y la alimento. Jaydeen vive con los Vulturi y me sugirió que me uniera a ellos. No sabia que hacer. Solamente él me aseguro que seriamos muy apreciadas.

Es así como yo estoy aquí. Mi pequeña de inmediato se adopto a esta forma de vida. Aro la trataba como si fuera su nieta, junto con Sulpicia. Cayo y Marco la trataban de la misma manera al verla tan tierna, incluso la guardia entera de los Vulturi jugaban con ella. Félix se la pasaba haciendo bromas con ella y se divertían haciéndole jugarretas a Heidi. Jane y Alec también jugaban con mi pequeña, salvo que ellos tenían otras obligaciones y se iban rápidamente.

Todos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

En Forks, Bella Swan había muerto… O eso al menos tuve que dar a entender. Nadie debería saber que había tenido una niña mitad vampiro y humano. La razón también de que ya no me podía acercar a mi padre y deje mi vida humana.

-¿Qué pasaría si él volviera Bella?—pregunto aquella vez Heidi arrullando a mi hija en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—le pregunte.

-Por nada—pero después de unos minutos me miro—Hay algo que no te han dicho sobre él,Bella

La mire extrañada

-¿Qué me tienen que decir de él ,Heidi?-Se mordió el labio, y dejo a Reneesme en la cama-Antes que nada, te voy a pedir que te calmes. Respires hondo y no hagas nada

-¿Qué haría al oír tus palabras?

Sus ojos me tenían pavor

-Edward esta casado.

Y por fin, sentí como algo nuevo en mi interior cambiaba. Un sentimiendo de furia se extendia por mi pecho, llegando a mi cabeza y todo perdio sentido. Perdi mi conciencia y mi estado de tranquilidad. Supe que tambien, no volveria a estar serena.

-¿Que?—pregunte con las pocas fuerzas que tuve, ni siquiera podia hablar. Heidi se entristecio

-Bella—grito cuando me vio correr.

Me aleje de todo en un acto de desesperación para desahogarme, a una velocidad impresionante. No podía pensar, todo se volvia negro y el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo acabando con los unicos recovecos sanos que aun quedaban. La tristeza me invadio durante un momento y me deje caer de rodillas en el pasto.

¿Que era lo peor?

Si, lo peor era saber que él nunca fue mio. Que iba encontrar algo mejor y que seguramente llenaria las expectativas que él pedia. El momento conmigo paso y eso era doloroso pero cierto. Sabía que yo queria su felicidad pero... No me dejaba vivir, algo no me dejaba vivir. Fue muy cruel irse asi sin dar oportunidad de nada.

Entonces, el odio comenzo a crecer.

Solo sentía una furia exterior que quería explotar y querer romperlo todo. Estaba hecha pedazos pero no podia concebir lo que estaba no le serviría...

Volví a correr con mis fuerzas para completar el desahogo.

Entre los destellos de los árboles que vi, había imágenes de varios de la guardia siguiéndome. Los mire con el rabillo del ojo y grite.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN!

-¡Solo queremos hablar!—la voz de Demetri intento tranquilizarme-¡Detente por favor!

Me detuvo uno de ellos lanzándose y derribándome. Uno de ellos también le ayudo a sostenerme, pero no me detendría. Era una neófita y aun tenía mis fuerzas marcadas. Me deshice de ellos con un solo movimiento de brazos haciendo que chocaran ellos mismos.

-Bella, tranquila—suplico Demetri

**-¡¿COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?**—le grite reclamándole**-¡CUANDO ME ENTERO DE QUE SE ACUESTA CON OTRA Y A MI, ME TIRA A LA BASURA**!

-No tienes que verlo así…

-Bella—llamo Aro a un lado de otro vampiro. Lo mire lastimada—Ven, no tengas miedo.

Me acerque lentamente y me abrase a él. Solloce a pesar de que eso era imposible. Me derrumbe sintiéndome mas desgraciada que nunca. Me quería morir, pero no podía; mi bebe me necesitaba.

-Lo siento tanto—me susurro en la oreja—No queríamos decírtelo. Te haría daño.

-Usted no tiene la culpa—susurre negando—Solo es que tengo un odio irreversible a el—me abrace mas fuerte—No se que hacer. Tengo una hija, de él **¡UNA HIJA!** Después de tanto tiempo es lo único que se… Que se encuentra a otra

Pude sentir la mirada de todos.

-Puedes romper los árboles que quieras. Tienes que desahogarte para ver a tu hija. Después cuando te sientas mejor vuelves al castillo—me indico—Se que quieres estar sola… Solamente no demores mucho. Recuerda que tu hija te necesita.

-Si, señor.

Rompía todo lo que tenia a mi alcance. Los árboles, piedras e incluso destruí un carro. Me imaginaba que era él, que lo tenia enfrente y que lo destruía para sentirme bien. Porque él me destruyo; destruyo todas mis ilusiones, rompió con mi vida. Me hizo desgraciada y solo lo satisface con una sola noche para quererme botar al día siguiente.

En cada golpe estaba toda mi frustración, todo mi dolor. Los sollozos son fuertes y era mas intento conforme los movimientos pasaban. Corría buscando nuevas cosas o un nuevo reto. Lo que sea. Pero no estaba sola.

-Basta Bella—me susurro Sulpicia—Va a amanecer pronto. Fue una suerte que no despertaras a Reneesme.

-Lo siento—dije tocándome la cabeza—Es que no podía con mi furia.

-Ya lo creo—me dijo sonriéndome—Pero debes volver al castillo. Tu hija te necesita.

-Lo se.

-Espero que te controles un poco mejor ¿Que pasaría si él vuelve?.

-La niña es mia y de nadie más—jure con mis puños llenos de fuerza.

**Cancion: Amar Completamente de Laura Pausini**


	3. TraiciónVenganza

**2**

**Traición=Venganza**

_"Se aquel veneno de ese dolor profundo,_

_Haz que siempre quede en su memoria_

_Y de ahí; la venganza cobrara vida"_

Reina Solenge (Nagumsasuk)  
"Los Reinos de Bardog"

La guerra de Asghard

_Bella Swan_

Una vez estaba aquella imagen desgarrada de una mujer.

Para la vista de un humano, este rostro era adorable; facciones finas, ojos grandes y llamativos, boca seductora. Una preciosa imagen.

Pero si fueran observadores, verían otra cosa

-Eres basura—le dije mirándola con odio.

Pero su reflejo era de dolor, como si la estuvieran quemando.

-¿Por qué?—pregunte rota a aquella imagen. Esta solo cerró los ojos

_"Busco a alguien mejor"_

Levante la vista y mire a aquella imagen con asco.

-Alguien mejor que_ tú_

Dirigí mi mano a aquella imagen con demasiada fuerza. Los cristales cayeron por todos lados con millones de reflejos con aquella absurda mujer. Mi imagen.

El profundo dolor no paraba de atormentar. Toda la noche estuve encerrada en aquel baño. Tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, controlandome. Pero me era imposible.

Desquite toda mi furia en aquel bosque. Todo el odio entero que resurgió de pronto, ahí mismo salio en cada golpe. Frustrada, enojada...Lastimada.

Pero ahí, en el baño, el dolor fue el peor causante de todos los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. Todo el dolor impotente dañaba preguntándose una y otra vez; ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿POR QUE? Siempre aparecían sin ninguna respuesta.

Me mantuve al margen todo este tiempo. Teníamos una hija, una hija hermosa que merecía toda la felicidad posible. No tenia que saber la verdad; aunque era bastante difícil ocultarle todo. Era una niña muy inteligente.

_**Hay una luz que me hiela el alma**_

_**Caminar hacia ella me da la calma**_  
_**No veo a nadie cerca de mí**_

_**Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir.**_

La verdad no pensaba negarle a Reneesme ¿Por qué negarla a ella? Es nuestra hija al fin y acabo. Era ella por quien yo, aun seguía unida a Edward. Ella fue mi salvación. Y sin embargo, estoy sola contra todo el mundo. Con un terrible dolor irreparable y una soledad que me acompañara por toda la eternidad sabiendo que ahora encontraste a alguien mejor que yo. No lo comprendía

-¿Como fue que te perdí?—pregunte apretando la mano en mi pecho ante aquel dolor.

¿Es que en verdad era posible eso? ¿Olvidarme de un día para otro? Oh, pero que tal si simplemente fui una mas. No podía creer lo fuerte y debilitador que era todo esto.

La vida solamente me recompenso con Carlie pero… No podía vivir con esto. Incluso la niña tenía mucho más parentesco con Edward que conmigo. Hasta tenía su adorable sonrisa torcida.

_**Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo**_  
_**Que ya no queda nada**_  
_**Ni siquiera tiempo.**_

Solamente ella era el recuerdo más fuerte que tenia de Edward. En ella estaba cada una de sus características. ¡Dios! ¡Ella se parecía tanto a ti! ¿Como olvidarte si te tengo en todas partes pegadas a mí?

_**No pienso ni siento,**_  
_**No actúo ni miento**_  
_**Estoy por estar **_  
_**Estoy por callar**_

_**Por no decir... **_

_**Lo que quiero.**_

Me quede sentada en ese piso mullido y frió. Realmente no me importaba mucho. Ya casi no podía pensar con claridad. Solamente a mi mente volvían sus hermosas caras.

¿Como me deje engañar tan fácilmente? Sus palabras siempre parecían sinceras. El siempre prometió, que siempre me quería por la eternidad. Que nunca me dejaría… nunca.

Toda su personalidad envolviéndome frente a una fragancia única. Lo maravilloso que era. Todo de él, era ¡Perfecto! Era un imposible. Un imposible para alguien tan ordinaria como yo.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras**_  
_**Fue mi triste perdición**_  
_**Perderme en sus miradas**_  
_**Me hizo recordar que no soy nada.**_

Recordé como era toda la familia Cullen. Cada uno de ellos tan perfecto como él. Eran todos tan maravillosos y siempre me trataron como una mas de la familia. Abriéndome sus brazos tan calidos.

El dolor del pecho no se comparaba ni siquiera con el de la ponzoña, convirtiéndome ¿Siempre seria así? Quizás mantenía demasiadas esperanzas con lo que se refiere a Edward. Me deje llevar tan fácilmente, destruyendo más que el alma y el corazón.

Rompiendo con lo que simplemente habría soñado para siempre. Estar con Edward. Cumplir todos mis deseos junto a el. Los anhelos mas grandes que crecían cada día conforme nuestra relación avanzo.

Porque no se le puede llamar un _"enamoramiento de adolescente"_ Me marco demasiado la vida Edward Cullen. El único amor de toda mi vida, mi único interés. Mi vida entera ¡Le pertenecía enteramente a el!.

Todo se perdió esa noche. Esa noche que siempre llega con un dolor más fuerte. Creía que me mostraba que me amaba pero seguía aun y aun más preguntándome ¿Que hice mal? ¿Como paso?. Termino en una pesadilla tan fuerte. Jamás terminaría todo y aunque quisiera escapar de todo. El pasado nunca cambiaria.

Y menos en sus consecuencias.

_**Se acabó al arrancarme la piel**_  
_**Por el dolor...**_  
_**Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor**_  
_**Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños**_  
_**Resbalando ante mis ojos**_  
_**Huyendo de los dedos.**_

-¿Estas bien Bella?—preguntaban abriendo la puerta. Levante la vista para ver Jaydeen observándome. De inmediato se dirigió a mí.

-Oh Bella—se lamento—Quería verte, pero pensé que querías estar sola.

-Siempre e estado sola—afirme con la vista perdida—Solamente sirvo para momentos.

-No digas eso—me miro horrorizado—Nadie piensa así de ti.

Reí histéricamente. Aunque pareciera que era risa, lamentablemente eran sonidos de dolor.

-Eso fui para el—dije mas para mis adentros. Jaydeen intentaba levantarme—Creo que nunca fui mas que una diversión otra de sus distracciones.

-Bella—susurro el con negación.

Me levante y empecé a recoger los cristales.

-No entiendo como se puede tener tan poca consideración—le dije con la voz un poco ahogada. El me miro resentido.

-En realidad, no sabemos por que lo hizo…

-Porque encontró finalmente lo que buscaba—casi le grito cuando dije eso—Ya no tiene que cuidar a una torpe, no tiene que lidiar con la sangre asquerosamente dulce **¡YA NO TIENE PORQUE VERME!**

Me azote en la pared haciendo un enorme agujero. Jaydeen me tomo entre sus brazos para sostenerme. Quería salir de todo aquello. Solamente quería que todo esto acabara ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil?.

_**No pienso ni siento, **_  
_**No actúo ni miento**_  
_**Estoy por estar, **_  
_**Estoy por callar**_  
_**Por no decir... **_  
_**Lo que quiero.**_

-Bella, Bella—me llamo mientras me abrazaba. Sollozaba rota de dolor en su pecho—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Todo pasara… Lo prometo.

-No lo entiendes—intente explicarle aun sollozando—Lo habría dejado todo Jaydeen **¡TODO!** Él era mi vida.

Jaydeen me levanto la cara para mirarme. Me sostenía fuertemente para transmitir algo de lo que quería decirme.

-Tienes que aprender a dejarlo ir Bella—oí sus palabras suaves—Tienes que superarlo. Sabes que puedes afectar a Carlie y en estos momentos es la que mas te necesita. Por favor, Bella.

-Es tan difícil—susurre Sentí aun mas cerca su mano.

-Yo nunca te dejaría sola Bella—me apretó contra su pecho. Aspire su olor profundo.

Desde que aquella vez que vi aquel hombre de cabello café largo, me pareció completamente un ángel. Sus ojos carmesí tan profundos, me decía algo extraño en el. Pero nunca me dio miedo a pesar de que sabía que me podía matar. Pero muy al contrario de lo que pudiera pasar, me salvo, a mi hija y a mi.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras...**_  
_**Fue mi triste perdición**_  
_**Perderme en sus miradas**_  
_**Me hizo recordar que no soy nada**_

-¿Te parece si te doy unos 20 minutos alegres?—pregunto sonriéndome.

Eran un chico tan diferente. Nació en Inglaterra durante la época Victoriana. Era todo un barón de aquellos tiempos. Me encantaba que me enseñara todo lo referente a su época. Me gustaba estar con él. Incluso Reneesme siempre quería jugar más con el que con nadie. En especial por su don.

Me llevo cargando a la cama. Me acostó suavemente y me miro.

-Prometo que serán inofensivas—levanto la mano haciéndole honor a su promesa

-Confió en ti Jaydeen—le sonreí. Con su mano pozo sobre mis ojos y de inmediato caí inconciente.

-Solo relájate Bella—la voz se escucho en aquel profundo sueño,Reneesme y él estaban jugando sobre un rió en un hermoso bosque. Los dos se rieron divertidos y corrieron a mí. Jaydeen le guiño el ojo a Reneesme y me tomo sobre sus brazos

-¿Que crees que haces?—le pregunte confundida. Sonrió con maldad.

-Solo nos queremos divertir un poco.

Utilizo su velocidad para llegar hasta el rió y aventarme. Caí en el rió a una fuerza sobrenatural. Me levante rápido para encararlo.

-¿Quieres jugar eh?—le pregunte preparándome para saltar sobre él. Reneesme ahogo un grito.

-Corre Jaydeen—grito Carlie con emoción. Este fue directamente a mi niña y la cargo en sus brazos. Echo a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Mi hija no!—exclame cuando los vi correr por todos lados. Todos reíamos felices.

En uno de los arbustos se asomaba un hombre. Lo mire intentando saber quien es. Me acerque para preguntarle que quería. Sin embargo cuando salio el sol, descubrió su hermoso cabello broncíneo y la brillantez de su piel pálida.

Me quede absorta durante unos segundos.

Edward miraba a mi dirección sonriéndome. Sentí como mi corazón muerto, volvía a la vida al volverlo a ver. Como en unos segundos le odiaba completamente y en ese momento quería llorar por volverlo a ver.

Pero sentí otra presencia detrás de mí.

Cuando vi pasar de mi lado, a una novia vestida de blanco. Por fin pude observar que Edward estaba vestido de novio y realmente a quien le sonreía era a su… Próxima esposa.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras...**_

_**Fue mi triste perdición**_

_**Perderme en sus miradas**_  
_**Me hizo recordar que no soy nada**_

Vi horrorizada como estaban ellos dos, delante de un padre realizando la ceremonia. Alice y Rosalie que antes las había tomado como mis hermanas, estaban vestidas como damas de honor. Del lado de Edward, estaban Jasper y Emmett. Carlisle y Esme se veían tan felices.

Y el peor de mis pesadillas.

Reneesme estaba también observando aquella escena. Mi pequeña estaba viendo a su padre casándose con otra. Estaba presenciando aquella horrible por ella dejo a su madre.

_"Te quiero"_

_"Ahora tu eres mi vida"_

_"Eres lo mas importante que he tenido jamás"_

_"Y es así como el león se enamoro de la oveja"_

Perdieron significado todas aquellas palabras lindas.

-No soy nada…Nada—susurre cuando todos aplaudieron. Levante la mirada para ver como Edward besaba a esa mujer…-¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDITO!—empecé a gritar despertando. Me retorcía por toda la cama a pesar de que Jaydeen intentaba tranquilizarme no podía detenerme.

-¡Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto!—se lamentaba intentando detenerme

-Es un maldito—dije cuando ya no pude mas—No puedo creerlo.

-Tranquila Bella—me susurro sobre el oído abrazándome—No quise hacer eso… Se salio de control.

-Fue mi culpa—dije para que no se preocupara—Es imposible olvidar eso.

Se quedo pensativo unos minutos. Después me miro atentamente

-¿Bella?

-Dime Jaydeen.

-Se que no debo decírtelo pero mentirte a ti… Simplemente no puedo—empezó moviendo sus manos-¿Recuerdas que Aro hace una reunión cada diez años para todos los clanes?

-Si—dije sin mucha convicción.

-Bueno… Los Cullen van a venir.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. Después baje la mirada intentando parecer tranquila.

-Creo que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a ver—dije ausentemente—Aunque no puedo dejar a Aro después de todo lo que a hecho por mi…

-¿Te quedaras aquí?—pregunto sorprendido—¿Aquí cuando él va estar con su esposa.?

Respire antes de contestar.

-No soy una cobarde, Jaydeen—dije claramente—Puede venir con todas las vampiras que él quiera. Es algo que decidí ahora mismo. Él esta muerto para mi.

-¿Que pasara si se entera de Reneesme?—pregunto confundido—Va a querer hacerse cargo de ella.

Lo mire con furia.

-La niña es mía. No voy a permitir que se le acerque. Y si se atreve, estoy segura que todos me ayudaran—dije pero a la vez sabiendo lo que el contestaría.

-¿Estas segura de esto?—pregunto otra vez un poco dudoso.

-Segura. Después de todo, él así lo quiso—me levante mirando al cielo y observando que estaba por amanecer—Me voy a arreglar para ver a mi hija.

-Claro—acepto—si se despierta antes, te mantendré informada.

-Gracias por todo Jaydeen. En verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón—sonreí para darle todo mi afecto. El me abrazo

-Te quiero Bella.

-Yo también—intente decir, pero ese cariño era solo como amigos.

En cuanto se fue, me dirigí al calendario y vi la fecha.

-En dos días—susurre finalmente lista.

Sabía que es ahora lo que haría… Haré que pague todo.

**Cancion: Perdicion (Acustico) La quinta Estacion**

* * *

**Hola ammm Elle me pidio de favor que subiera este cap porque a ella no le sirve su lap. Solo queda poco que aclarar no es plagio y si la autora esta volviendo a subir.**

**Ella hablara proximamente **

**Bye**


	4. El tiempo muerto

**3**

**El tiempo muerto**

_Edward Cullen_

_El punto único de la cuestión de cada momento, comienza a tomar sentido frente a una innumerable de razones por las cuales, algunas veces me negaba recordar. La ausencia perdida de su presencia, es un infierno tan tormentoso que desde principio a fin, jamás termina y nunca deja en paz. El tiempo pasa incluso mas lento de lo que se ve como si estuviera muerto… _  
_  
__Como mi corazón _

Aquel lugar era el único que me daba paz…

El mar era el único lugar tranquilo en el cual, se puede pensar claramente, sin que te estén observando para definir como estas y si estarás bien. Ahí, no era necesario fingir.

Las olas furiosas se acercaban a la tierra y con su paso perdían fuerza. El aire soplaba con calma y daba un poco de frescura, debido al imponente calor que para algunos humanos, era insoportable.

Pero todo aquello tan insignificativo como tantas cosas, no calmaban nada de lo que me atormentaba desde hace tiempo. Desde hace ya tanto tiempo que he querido cambiar todo aquello… Volver el tiempo atrás.

Y también era algo fastidioso que intentaran consolarme, cuando no lo merecía.

-¿Y Edward?—preguntaba Esme.

A pesar del sonido del auricular era fácil oír la conversación.

-Supongo que en el mar…

-¿Esta de depresivo otra vez?—preguntaba un poco fastidiada. El siseo de este lado de la línea me desconcentro.

-Eso es siempre

_"No digas eso… Tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en toda la vida… "_

La voz de Bella retumbo otra vez entre mis oídos, como tantas veces.

-¿Edward?—pregunto la voz detrás de mí.

Me gire para encontrarme con Annabelle; con los ojos resplandecientes observando mi dolor. Aquellos ojos que empezaban a tomar el color ámbar, tenían la expresión de desconcierto intentando asimilar todo el profundo dolor que seguramente aun tenia mi rostro.

-Dime.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

Belle, la hermosa rubia que estaba ante mi, era bella como cualquier vampiro. Tenía una dulce expresión y sensibilidad al máximo. Su compañía a veces me servia de mucho. Siempre estaba ahí para mí, si yo la necesitaba, era su obligación.

Su obligación como esposa.

-Quizás si quisieras contármelo…—ofreció pero de inmediato me negué.

-No es algo que realmente quisieras escuchar—le aseguré con énfasis—Ni siquiera se si realmente sea capaz de hablar de eso.

-Edward…

Me aleje de ella bruscamente ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que paso…? ¿Cómo decirle lo que realmente siento? Y todo lo que en realidad siento es… Mucho peor de lo que ella piensa. Porque también se lo que piensa.

"_Esta bien. Solo quería ayudar_"

-No tienes culpa de esto—le explique. Me sentia mal tambien haciendole daño a ella.

Me sonrío y después se alejo dejándome solo.

Sabía que Annabelle solamente fue salvada por Carlisle. Después de que ellos cambiaran varias veces de casa. Un vampiro la ataco y Carlisle la convirtió por lastima. Se unió a la familia y pocas veces la veía ya que en ese tiempo… No quería ver a nada ni a nadie.

Recordé las palabras exactas.

_-¿Cuándo te refieres que se van…? _

_-Me refiero a yo y mi familia_

_**Decir adiós,**_  
_**Es mirar atrás**_  
_**Volver la vista y**_  
_**Ver que tú no estás**_

Me fui completamente conciente de cual era lo que quería de este enorme sacrificio; salvar a Bella. Salvar a lo que mas quiero, a cambio de mi sufrimiento y que ella fuera feliz… Eso era lo que realmente valía la pena.

Sentí que el viento llegaba mas fuerte y me di cuenta que no estaba solo.

_"Otra vez volviendo al pasado"_

-Yo vivo en el pasado—afirme casi para mi mismo. Escuche un suspiro.

_"Hubiera deseado llegar a tiempo"_

-Yo hubiera deseado nunca haberla dejado. No haber sido tan idiota.

Y a mi lado, Alice empezó a jugar con el agua. Aquella pequeña vampira siempre veía cuando necesitaba ayuda, acudía sin ninguna duda.

-Ojala Rosalie nunca te hubiera llamado…

Mi mente viajo a esa terrible noticia.

En una calle oscura estaba sentado con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. La terrible sensación de vacío que oprimía mi pecho y no me dejaba vivir. De un momento a otro, estaba seguro que mandaría al diablo a todo.

_**Decir adiós,**_  
_**Es mirar atrás**_  
_**Volver la vista**_  
_**Y ver que tú no estás**_

El celular sonó irrumpiendo una fabulosa fantasía de que volvía a Forks. Primero verifique quien podría estar queriendo hablar conmigo. Y el numero de Rose.

-Habla rápido—exigí cortante. Escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-A lo menos puedes ser un poco más complaciente—sugirió fastidiosamente. Me quede callado por unos segundos.

-Si no tienes mas que decir Rosalie, te sugeriría que dejaras de criticar la vida de los demás y empieces a hacer algo mejor que estar observando tu aspecto...

-¡Calla!—me grito enojada. Me lleve una mano al tabique—Yo solo hablaba para…

-Aun no olvido la buena acción de Rose—la voz con sarcasmo de Alice irrumpió mis recuerdos.

Aquella llamada, que fue la acción mas rápida de toda mi vida. Me dio solamente unos segundos para intentar de reflexionar todo lo que mi mente negaba a creer.

Bella había dejado de existir…

En verdad me negaba a creer eso ¿Ella morir? ¡¿COMO? ¡Ella lo prometió! Había prometido que nunca intentaría algo estupido. Sobre sus amigos, su familia, sobre mi. ¿Porque tuvo que ser así?.  
Le hice prometer esto, porque si sabia que ella estaba bien y era feliz, podría soportar cada uno de los tormentos que pasaba, por que estaba condenando a amarla por la eternidad… Y si ella moría como humana la seguiría porque mi razón de vivir había muerto…

Pero ahora, me moría por dentro. Era como si cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, estuviera temblando ante la idea. Corría sin parar, solamente tenia que llegar al aeropuerto y llamar a la casa de los Swan…  
_**  
**__**Decir adiós, **_  
_**es romper,**_  
_**Con parte de tu vida**_  
_**Es perder las viejas alegrías**_  
_**Es guardar en un rincón**_  
_**Las memorias de una historia de amor**_

-Nunca me contaste como Charlie recibió tu llamada—comento Alice jugando con el agua del mar.

Negué con la cabeza.

_"Sabes que nunca me detendré hasta saber la verdad"_ sentencio en su maligna mente.

Tenía mi celular para llamar y romper con aquella mentira tan asquerosa que había creado Rosalie. Que todo era mentira y oír que aun esta bien… feliz… Vivía ella ¡Vivía!

-¿Quién es?—pregunto una voz rota. La identifique como la de Charlie.

-Charlie, soy el Doctor Cullen—imite perfectamente la voz de mi padre. Pude escuchar como tosía fuertemente.

-¿Carlisle Cullen? ¿Necesita algo?

-Bueno quería preguntar por Bella...

-Bien, si es por Bella—empezó a decir de forma cortante y grosera—Ella esta bien, así es. Esta bien—pude sentir como mi pecho se relajaba, pero aun no había terminado—Esta en el cielo, por fin pudo descansar en paz ¿Sabe? Sufrió mucho a partir de que se fueron, y ahora por fin puede descansar, de que su ingrato hijo le destruyera la vida y le rompiera el corazón.

Las palabras cortantes hicieron una profunda herida sin cicatrización. Además de que Charlie aclaro que si; le había hecho daño. Mi mente se colapso y solamente hubo un lugar en donde quería ir.

Italia…

-Le tome aprecio a Belle después de que te salvara—la ausencia de Alice me tomo desprevenido—Demuestra completamente lo que es querer.

-Es una buena chica—coincidí asintiendo—Creo que le debo mucho mas de lo que creo .

-¡Edward! ¡No!—grito Belle desesperada.

Corría a mi para detenerme. Estaba por subir al aeropuerto.

-**¡DEJAME!**—grite cuando sus brazos inmovilizaron completamente mi cuerpo.

-¡Escucha Edward! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!—me suplico utilizando todas sus fuerzas-¡Tienes que vivir!.

-¡No! ¡A la única persona que le importe la destruí!—gritaba frustrado, tenia que entender mi dolor-¡Ya a nadie le importo!

-A Carlisle le importas—me grito una vez más.

-Estoy seguro que sin mi estaría mejor.

-Emmett y Alice.

-Igualmente les daba problemas con sus parejas con este estupido don—escupí maldiciéndome una vez mas.

-No Edward. No lo hagas.

Aquel consuelo hizo que me desplomara y sollozara. Me abrazo y empezó a acariciarme la espalda. Su mentón lo tenía recostado en mi cabeza, mientras yo no paraba de llorar  
A pesar de que eso era imposible.

-A mi si me importa que vivas Edward—me susurro en la oreja.

No podía describir aquello. Bella era la única mujer que había amado en toda mi vida. Incluso, era algo mucho más fuerte que amar. Ni siquiera había palabras para definir completamente mis sentimientos por Bella…

¿Exigirme a vivir y realmente a olvidarla mirando a Belle como una mujer?

_**Decir adiós, **_  
_**es quemar**_  
_**Esas cartas viejas**_  
_**Es andar sin rumbo por las calles**_  
_**Es hablar con las paredes, con el aíre**_  
_**Por que sin ti...**_  
_**No tengo a nadie**_

-¿En verdad estas seguro de esto Edward?—pregunto Alice una vez mas.

-Llevas meses preguntándome lo mismo Alice.

-Es que no lo concibo—movió su cabecita frustrada-¿Ya la olvidaste?

-Sabes que no Alice—dije con cansancio—Y en su momento, creí que fue buena idea pero… Belle ha sido de gran ayuda durante todo este tiempo. La verdad no se que haría sin ella, pero no ocupa el lugar de Bella.

-¿Entonces que lugar ocupa Edward?

-Una compañía mas…

_**Decir adiós, es tener**_  
_**Vivencias y amarguras**_  
_**Es llorar en un rincón a oscuras**_  
_**Es perder esas pequeñas manías**_  
_**De nuestras noches y días**_

**Cancion: Decir adios de Miguel Bose**


	5. El Castigo

**4****  
****El castigo**

_Edward Cullen_

Las estrellas tenían una vista hermosa desde aquella vez. Después de un tedioso día, normalmente me gusta apreciar el cielo como si fuera la última vez.

Iluminado por diferentes formas pero siempre con estrellas…

Y cometas.

Todo el cielo estaba apagado, pero la luna tenía un inmenso resplandor, donde me recordaba a muchas noches en donde yo la acunaba en sus sueños y veía tranquilamente como dormía sin preocupaciones de nada.

_"No quiero interrumpirte, pero Esme llamo otra vez"_

-¿Que se le ofrecía?—pregunte para verla a ella.

Belle, siempre sabia que yo me subía al techo de la casa a contemplar las estrellas. A veces, ella me acompañaba pero solamente se quedaba callada y me contemplaba fascinada. Pasábamos casi todas las noches así.

Pero aquel cabello rubio desapareció. Un una ondulada cabellera apareció ante mis ojos y una cara en forma de corazón; Esme estaba con su maternal sonrisa y me abrazo.

-Recuerda Edward cariño que te extrañamos… Ven con nosotros. Todo será como antes.

Me incomode con esas palabras. Esme me conocía y sabía que ella conociendo la situación, jamás diría eso.

-Haz mejorado bastante. Me sorprende que puedas ya incluso dominar la voz…

-Practique un poco—repuso ahora volviendo a ser Belle.

La mire y le pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Aunque me gustaría que me dijeras completamente lo que dijo. No importa que tan malo sea.

Solamente me miro unos segundos y suspiro.

-Esme piensa que esto cae mas abajo…—dijo algo triste. Me sentí culpable—Se que vives conmigo. Y quisiste que viviéramos juntos en Francia Edward, pero quisiera que solo una vez dejaras todos tus miedos…

-No sabes lo que pides Belle—dije angustiado. Me miro durante unos segundos y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro

-Pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte Edward—me explico pasando su mano por mi brazo—Yo… Nunca supe tu verdadero dolor. Nunca me lo quisieron explicar, y tal vez fuera para mí bien.

Ella no se imaginaba ni lo mas mínimo de lo que hablaba. Era una situación terrible.

-Edward hoy es tu boda… ¿Me escuchaste?—preguntaba Carlisle parado enfrente de mi.

Yo estaba sentado en una de las bancas de aquellos salones donde estaba el registro civil. Una parte de mi cerebro estaba desconectado completamente.

-¿Edward?—intento moverme el hombro. Yo levante la mirada a mi padre.

-Jamás crei que todo esto sucedería. Yo en realidad no se que hacer.

Normalmente Carlisle siempre tenía las palabras exactas para contestar aquellas dudas por las cuales algunas veces nos desesperamos. Pero esta vez, él me miro fijamente y comprendió la situación.

-Sabes que no es necesario Edward. Aun no comprendo por que lo haces, desearía en verdad saberlo. Esta en tus manos.

-Ella me salvo… Es lo menos que puedo hacer

Recordé como había llegado a mi familia Annabelle. Aquella chiquilla tímida que sigilosamente vivía entre nosotros muy temblorosa y con los ojos dilatados de hambre. Mirándome y observándome.

_"Es hermoso"_

Sus pensamientos nunca fueron malignos ni eran egoístas. Incluso me platicaba su vida por medio de sus pensamientos. Me lo decía con tal claridad y las imágenes eran un recuerdo agradable. Ella me hacia un poco menos difícil mi existencia.

Desde aquel doloroso adiós.

Mi sufrimiento no tenia nivel de energía, solamente aumentaba cuando yo sabia que había hecho tan mal… tan mal.

-No es una obligación Edward… ¿Por qué lo haces?—volvía a preguntar Carlisle acariciando mi cabello.

Eran millones de recuerdos.

Aunque sabia que ya era muy tarde y que la imagen de ella en un ataúd… Bueno, seria lo más horrible que vería durante toda mi existencia. Sabría que quizás me destrozaría ahí e intentaría sacarla para abrazarla.

Porque ella no puede estar muerta.

Su sonrisa

Su piel…

Emmett y Jasper me acompañaron. Alice no quiso venir porque estaba destrozada y Rosalie estaba con Carlisle y Esme ante la lamentable noticia. Era algo que mi familia difícilmente concebía e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo…

Pero al igual que a mi, les era imposible.

Desde el bosque, observe como algunos amigos y familiares iban adentrando la iglesia. Por alguna razón, la lluvia estaba aun mucho mas peor que los anteriores años en los que estuvimos Forks.

-Quisiera entrar—susurre de forma intangible.

_"No creo que puedas"_ los pensamientos de Jasper eran negativos.

-Puede que sea mala idea Edward—agrego Emmett. Me sentí un poco frustrado.

Pero el ambiente paso a un amargo sentimiento, a una furia interminable. Jasper tuvo que ser sostenido por Emmett, ante la fuerte impresión que se llevo.

Yo en cambio solo percibí sus pensamientos.

_"¿Que hacen aquí los chupasangres?" _

_"¿No se cansaron de tanto daño que causaron?"_

Aquellos pensamientos se acercaban cada vez más hacia nosotros. Un olor pestilente conformaba a cuatro lobos que pronto se situaron enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Que quieren Edward?—pregunto Jasper un poco molesto.

Un lobo café marrón se nos acerco y nos miro fijamente. Y sus pensamientos también eran muy claros; Como su imagen mental.

"Bella estaba en una cama de un hospital. Su respiración era entrecortada y comenzaba a dificultarse conforme la revisaban. Su aspecto era realmente aterrador: estaba mucho más delgada de lo que recuerdo. Debajo de sus ojos tenia enormes ojeras y estaba mucho mas pálida.

Estaba muy debilitada"

_"¿Te gusta lo que vez?"_ preguntaba el lobo. Lo reconocí como Jacob.

Sentí como se hundía mi pecho ante sus recuerdos. Eran como pequeños Flash que pasaban en diferentes momentos. Había demasiado y todos eran Bella en sus últimos momentos.

Sufrió demasiado en sus últimos momentos.

Mis piernas se debilitaron, pero no se acaba aquella tortura. El dolor que horriblemente se apoderaba, no me permitía pensar claramente. Como una revelación ante algo que jamás creí que pasara.

_"Y solo hay un culpable…"_

Pude ver sus intenciones pero no me importaban en lo mas absoluto. También quería desaparecer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Vi que el lobo se lanzo sobre de mi. Emmett y Jasper intentaron atacarlo pero los otros los detuvieron e igualmente atacaron.

Jacob empezó a darme fuertes raspones con sus duras garras. Podía sentir su furia tembloroso en todo su cuerpo. Y en su mente estaba esa lucha en su conciencia.

"El te hizo esto Bella

La voz llena de rencor, pertenecía a este muchacho. Sus brazos seguían temblando.

-El solo quiso lo mejor para los dos—su hermosa voz…

-**¡EL TE DEJO!—**grito exasperado

Mi pequeña Bella se movió incomoda en aquel sillón. Se acomodo para tomarse el pecho y…"

-¿Que era eso?—le pregunte al lobo. Este gruñía pero dejo de atacarme.

Todos dejaban de atacar. Yo aun miraba extrañado al lobo. No concebía lo que había visto.

-¿Que… que tenia?—pregunte mas confundido que nunca. Jacob negó lentamente con la cabeza

_"Ya no importa que lo sepas ahora… Ella esta muerta de todas maneras"_

-Pero lo quiero saber—pedí exasperado

Sus ojos negros eran de odio puro.

-**¡SUELTALO!**—grito una voz femenina derribando a Jacob.

Me levante de un brinco para ver a Belle furiosa. Jacob se incorporo rápidamente y la midió con sus despectivos ojos negros. Belle estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas y gruñía muy fuerte.

-Tranquilízate… Por favor—suplique intentando que esta relajara su postura.

-Quería matarte—negó lentamente con la cabeza—¡No lo permitiré!

-Necesito hablar con el—exprese de manera inmediata.

-Olvídalo—dijo aquella voz de esas alucinaciones—Yo no voy a hablar con un asesino… No mereces ni siquiera que yo te mate. Eres un chupavidas, basura inmunda. Tú y toda tu especie debería morir.

-No merezco perdón de nadie Carlisle—dije aun en mis severos pensamientos.

-No seas tan duro consigo mismo Edward. Tu solo hiciste lo que creíste mejor hijo… Eso es de admirarse

-Por supuesto que no—le dije interrumpiéndolo—Merezco el peor sufrimiento de toda la existencia… Merezco mucho más que todo lo que te estoy diciendo.

Carlisle esta vez me miro confundido

-¿Te estas _castigando_?

No le di oportunidad de que supiera todo. En realidad no sabia si era eso exactamente lo que quería hacer. Solamente sabía, que tenía una obligación con Belle. Y tenía un precio que pagar por todo el dolor hecho a Bella.

Camine despacio entrando al salón donde yo me uniría finalmente.

-Edward—llamo Alice acercándose. Finalmente vino pero solo para detenerme.

_"No debes hacerlo"_

-Tengo que hacerlo—dije sin siquiera mirarla.

Me agarro por el brazo y me forzó a mirarla.

-Pero te harías totalmente infeliz, al igual que a ella.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Esta todo listo—susurro Rosalie entrando al salón.

-Edward—suplico Alice.

-Por favor Alice…-estaba realmente cansado—Ya no importa nada mas… Si esta en mis manos solucionar algo… Desearía que en verdad fuera _el peor castigo._

Todos se acomodaron en el registro civil y con la canción de boda. Donde incluso estaba la familia de Tanya, los cuales todos me desearon una felicidad por siempre. Yo solamente asentía.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón para que pasara Annabelle con su vestido de novia. Era muy blanco y ella resplandecía orgullosa y feliz…

Le sonreí cuando la vi entrar.

-El matrimonio es la unión de dos almas en donde están dispuestos a estar el uno con el otro. Esta unión, hará que su vida cambie completamente; no solo como se miran, si no es un compromiso el cual, no se rompe ni se deja… Se queda para siempre en su vida.

Las palabras del juez resonaron en la habitación.

_Prométeme que nunca me dejaras_

Sus ojos chocolates mostraban terror aquella vez después de que despertó en ese cuarto de hospital…  
_  
__Lo juro_

-Aquí esta el acta—señalo el juez—pueden firmar.

Belle se acerco emocionada y empezó a firmar. Yo tenía un debate interno con las dudas. Mas los pensamientos que giraban alrededor .

_"Edward por favor…"_ seguía suplicando Alice.

_"Suerte"_ Emmett intentaba darme su apoyo.

Belle me paso la pluma para que firmara, a la vez, de que me sonreía contenta.

_Te quiero__  
_  
_Eres lo mas importante que he tenido en toda mi vida_

Cerré los ojos recordándola.

-Acepto—dije a la vez en que firmaba.

-Bien. Ahora les presento al señor y señora Cullen.

Todos aplaudieron. Belle se me acerco y me beso muy emocionada.

-¡Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo!—exclamó contenta.

-Edward—volvió a llamar Belle aun acurrucada en mi hombro. La mire vacilante—Vino hoy un miembro de la guardia de los Vulturi…

Me puse rígido.

-No pasa nada—me tranquilizo acariciándome lentamente—Solamente dijo que estábamos invitados a la reunión oficial de los clanes. Carlisle acepto y eso significa que tenemos que ir.

Suspire una vez más.

-Iremos—dije resignado

Me acomode una vez más para mirar a las estrellas. El vació aun perceptible, me estaba matando, pero sabría que a lo menos, el castigo estaba haciendo su función: No dejarme vivir.

**Canción: Alter instrumental del soundtrack Todo sobre Eva**


	6. Los peores miedos

**5****  
****"Los peores miedos"**

_Bella Swan_

El servatillo corría a su máxima velocidad. En aquel bosque, su hogar había sido destruido por mí. Un mínimo de alimento ya que nada representaba gran precio para mí. Solamente el alimento para vivir y mantenerme un poco ocupada.

Mis ojos perfilaron a aquel animalito que estaba asustado mirándome. Su corazón comenzaba a bombear cada vez más fuerte. Y sus pequeñas venas se hicieron visibles al ver correr su sangre…

Una calida gota de sangre.

Un rápido movimiento hice hasta llegar para causarle una muerte más rápida. Aquel movimiento hacia que se fracturara el cuello y así tuviera más posibilidades de darme mas sangre.

Pura y fresca.

-Mami—llamo Reneesme del otro lado de los arbustos. Me acerque a ella.

-Si.

-Ya no tengo hambre—susurro un tanto satisfecha.

Contemple su servatillo muerto y la abrase.

-Quiero volver al castillo—susurro también abrazándome. Mire su preciosa carita.

-Sabes que ellos te esperan cariño—le recordé con ternura—Félix siempre quiere jugar contigo…

-No es por ellos—negó con su cabecita—Van a llegar muchos vampiros. Estoy muy emocionada por conocerlos a todos… Dicen que sus dones son muy interesantes.

Reneesme y yo caminamos por el bosque de regreso al castillo. Me gustaba en verdad mucho su compañía porque ella platicaba de cualquier cosa; árboles, dibujos sus cuentos, todo. Como una pequeñita muy perspicaz e inteligente.

-Mami ¿Es cierto que hay un vampiro que puede leer la mente como Aro?—pregunto. Esta vez me quede helada.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?—le exigí fuera de mis casillas. La niña me miro algo frustrada—Carlie ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Lo comentaron durante la reunión de ayer la guardia—expreso la niña con miedo—De un clan que también tenían a una vampiresa que ve el futuro y creo que se llamaban…

-Basta—interrumpí. No quería que supiera de ellos tan pronto—Quiero que lo olvides… Es lo único que te voy a pedir.

Solamente asintió con su expresión todavía nerviosa. La mire durante unos segundos y acaricie su mejilla.

-Hay personas muy malas en este mundo cariño—empecé a explicarle—personas que realmente no deben de acercarse a ti… Eres demasiado perfecta para ellos.

-¿Por qué ellos estarían interesados en mi? ¿Por qué son malos…? ¿Que tengo que ver yo?—pregunto confundida. Yo me quede con la boca abierta.

Reneesme no era nada tonta. Solamente tenía la apariencia de una nena de 5 años pero realmente era todo un niño súper dotado. Sus preguntas me dejaron en blanco y no supe nada que decir.

Y me pregunte…

¿Tenia que explicarle la razón por la cual son monstruos?

Me agache para mirar sus dulces ojos de color chocolate… Como los tuve alguna vez.

-Eres aun muy joven para saberlo—le susurre cariando su cara.

Llegue con Reneesme primero al salón principal del castillo. Pronto mi pequeña se entretuvo en los brazos de Demetri que este emocionado, la cargaba para lanzarla al aire.

-Heidi te estaba buscando—susurro Demetri aun jugando con la niña.

-¿Que quiere?

-Avisarte que llegaran los vampiros…—me miro dudando ante la presencia de Carlie—Pronto.

-Me alegro—el sarcasmo de mi voz la hizo reír.

-De acuerdo… Tienes veinte minutos.

-¿Veinte minutos?—cuestione frustrada ¿Llegarían acaso tan pronto?

Me sentí nerviosa en cuanto Heidi pronuncio esas palabras. Vería mucho mas pronto a Edward de lo que yo misma me imaginaba y eso me ponía los nervios de punta ¿Que le diría? Bueno ya sabía exactamente que era lo que quería, pero por otra parte…

Mire a Reneesme que estaba siendo sacudida por Félix. Una pequeña criatura con un ángel tan divino ¿Que futuro le esperaría? Las más duras de las imágenes que pasaron por la cabeza al ver que Reneesme viera la esposa de su padre…

¿Como explicarle lo que realmente es su padre? Abandono a su madre y su hija a su suerte sin voltear atrás y comprometiéndose con otra mujer, casándose con ella y dejando un pasado amargo… ¿Se lo tendría que decir?

-Han empezado a llegar los clanes—anuncio un vampiro de la guardia. Todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares.

-Quiero ir al tocador un momento—le dije a Heidi y esta comprendió mi estado de animo—Cuida a mi hija, procura que no lo vea hasta que yo lo enfrente.

-Me parece bien—sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Félix y Reneesme.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré durante unos segundos. Tuve un ataque de pánico como los que tenia cuando era humana, realmente patético, pero aun se me hacia muy perturbador. Respire profundamente hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-¿Bella?—pregunto Jaydeen del otro lado de la puerta-¿Estas bien?

Abrí la puerta y me lance a los brazos de Jaydeen. Si tuviera pulso y un corazón vivo estarían tan alterados como mis reacciones, no estaba reaccionando bien.

Jaydeen me rodeo con sus brazos y poso su boca en mi oreja.

-Se que es difícil pero… Tienes que afrontarlo—susurro calidamente—Yo siento tanto que estés pasando por esto…

-Tengo miedo Jaydeen—dije desesperada—Duele demasiado volverlo a ver y que este con otra. No se que hacer.

-No debes de pensar en eso—rugió frustrado—No merece tu sufrimiento—me separo de su pecho y me miro. Lentamente acaricio mi mejilla—no merecía tus atenciones, tu compañía… Tu cariño.

Era verdad. No sabía realmente que era lo que había conseguido Edward… Quizás solamente "_una noche_" pero tenia tantos problemas mentales conmigo misma… ¿Que debo hacer?  
Me tense de inmediato. La esencia de mi hija se acercaba.

-¡Están llegando vampiros de por todas partes!—exclamo Reneesme en mis brazos.

No podía ni hablar…

-Cariño, ve por tus maletas y coge la poca ropa que tengas—le explique intentando ocultar mis nervios. Me miro sorprendida—Tenemos que salir urgentemente.

-¿Bella?—pregunto Jaydeen interrumpiendo y atrayendo mi atención-¿Que crees que haces…?

-No puedo estar aquí Jaydeen—le explique con voz baja—No puedo enfrentarlo… Ni siquiera se si realmente lo quiero ver—estaba realmente desesperada—Es mejor ocultarme de él… y que… no sepa… que existimos.

-Esta bien—acepto un poco confundido—Aunque pienso que él se debería de ir, no tu.

Algunas de mis cosas estaban en mi estudio. Tuve que dirigirme directamente a aquel estudio que estaba en el otro lado del pasillo. Desesperada corrí hasta la esquina de la izquierda donde parecía desierto, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba Jane, esta me miro con ojos sorprendidos.

-Creí que aparecerías mucho después.

-Creíste bien. Tomare un viaje a África donde me aleje de todo ser maligno que este aquí—dije entre dientes mientras corría con la misma velocidad.

Si no es que siento una esencia de una vampira nueva…

No pude detenerme bien. Choque contra esta, que cayo junto conmigo. Apenada me levante junto con ella para poder pedirle disculpas.

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención—empecé por ayudarla.

El color amarillo en sus ojos me tomo desprevenida; su cabello rubio platinado era mucho más brillante que cualquier cabellera. Un rostro muy fino, digno de una miss universo.

-Esta bien—dijo dulcemente—Espero no haberla detenido.

-Para nada…

Aro Cayo y Marco caminaban por ese mismo pasillo con otros vampiros. Ellos hablaban alegremente hasta que Aro se tenso al verme y mirar a la rubia que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Belle? ¿Donde estas?—pregunto aquella voz…

-¡Familia Cullen!—grito Jane en mi son de advertencia. Me tense, y en ese momento; no me pude mover

Era él, lo vi pasar de lado de Aro y su mirada se detuvo ante mi. El dolor de mi pecho me dejo sin aire, mis músculos se tensaron ante su bello rostro ¿Como era posible? Ni mis más allegadas alucinaciones le hacían justicia ante su perfecta imagen… No había comparación.

Su expresión era de total desconcierto y es que realmente no sabia si en realidad me reconocería. Había cambiado demasiado, incluso mi cuerpo era voluptuoso debido al embarazo.

-Estoy aquí Edward—dijo la chica rubia.

-Bella ya están tus maletas—camino despacio Jaydeen hasta llegar ante mi, pero pronto supo quien era el que me miraba y se tenso.

-Bella…-su hermosa voz aterciopelada dijo mi nombre.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?—pregunto Aro intentando atraer mi atención.

-Voy de viaje—fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿La conoces Edward?—pregunto sonriente esa rubia.

Edward se acerco a mí y me moví rápidamente hacia atrás.

-¿Bella?—la voz conocida de Alice se hizo presente. Vislumbre su pequeño cuerpo entre el de Emmett y Jasper; estos atrás de los maestros.

La rubia que respondía al nombre de Belle se acerco a Edward y lo rodeo con sus brazos, después me miro algo sorprendida y estaba segura de que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Pero yo si.

Era hermosa, y la trataba _bien_; debería ser su esposa.

Pero todo estaba perdido. Ahí parado justo enfrente de mí, estaba junto con otra chica, de una belleza igualmente inolvidable.

Se tenían de la mano y además, ella tenia un anillo de compromiso.

-Creo que deberían de presentarse—sugirió Cayo con una sonrisa malévola. Me sentí en verdad muy enferma.

Edward estatico, intento moverse pero no me quitaba la mirada. Despues recibio un movimiento de la rubia y fue como si volviera otra vez.

-Annabelle, te presento a Bella; Bella, ella es mi esposa Annabelle—presento Edward asustado y con ¿Dolor en los ojos?

Sentí mi rabia desquiciarse. Algo me cegaba completamente haciendo que quisiera primero arrancarle la cabeza a Edward y después golpear a aquella rubia a la que le ofrecí ayuda.

A pesar de que ya sabia que era su esposa aun se me hacia tan doloroso y a la vez frustrante ¿Fui una mas? ¿Realmente fui una mas? ¿No valía nada para el?

Aquella rubia que sonreía bobamente se me acerco para ofrecerme su mano. Quería ser grosera, quería golpear a cualquiera que se me acercara, pero hubo una esencia conocida que se acerco.

Me tense de nuevo.

-¿Mami? ¿Quiénes son ellos?—a una velocidad impresionante, apareció Reneesme ante los ojos de todos, y los ojos desorbitados de Edward.

-¿Como?—pregunto esta vez Carlisle acercándose para mirarla un poco mas.

Esme y Rosalie estaban pasmadas mientras que Alice la observaba sorprendida. Todos miraban asustados a mi pequeña que ella, solamente los miraba algo contrariada.

Por ultimo, vi a Edward con su esposa… Ya era hora de cobrar cuentas

Edward era él que mas la miraba. Estaba incrédulo ante eso y sabía exactamente que es lo que veía; su cabello broncíneo, sus facciones… Bueno, era el en mujer. Estoy segura que quería hacer algo, pero no quise darle oportunidad.

-No son nadie hija…—dije con resonancia recogiendo a mi niña—Ven, vamos a cazar…

-Bella, espera—me pidió Edward acercándose—¿Cómo? ¿Es tu hija?

Jaydeen se adelanto antes de que Edward hiciera algo. Edward aun no se reponía de lo que estaba pasando así que no le tomo importancia. Annabelle nos miraba sorprendida de que yo tuviera una hija seguramente.

Pero Edward, era mi objetivo.

Lo mire retadoramente inclinando los ojos y dije despacio.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras…

Entrecerró sus ojos ámbar y camino otra vez despacio.

-¿Como paso esto?—se acerco hasta enfrente de Reneesme para tocar su cara pero yo puse detrás a mi hija y me agazape enfrente de Edward gruñendo.

-Basta Bella—me contuvo Aro—No es necesario que hagas eso.

-¿Bella?—Edward estaba desesperado por querer acercarse a mí.

-Llévate a la niña—dije a Jane. Esta sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos mientras se iban—¿Quieres respuestas?—le pregunte enojada

Aun me miraba confundido.

-Hubo consecuencias en la ultima noche Edward—empecé acercándome a él—Hubo una en donde después de que te fuiste, tuve que lidiar para poder solucionar todo esto… Tuve problemas; tuve que dejar mi vida y hacerme cargo de la niña…

Edward tenía una expresión de muerte.

-¿Ella es mi hija?—pregunto con voz muerta.

Esme soltó un grito ahogado, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Alice intento a acercarse a Edward, pero la detuvo Jasper. Emmett tuvo que detener a Rosalie que esta, se le iba a lanzar a Edward.

Lo mire con odio profundo.

-La niña es mía…

-¡Bella!—grito Edward cuando se acerco a mí a máxima velocidad. El intentaría entablar una conversación conmigo pero yo fui más rápida

Mi mano bolo a su mejilla donde lo estampe contra un muro.

-No tienes derecho—fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme corriendo a seguir a Jane.

Entre a mi cuarto y vi mis maletas hechas. Mande a que los guardias llevaran al jet privado todas nuestras cosas. Carlie estaba sentada en la cama aun con sus ojos desorbitados tan hermosos.

-¿Mami?—pregunto cuando llegue—¿Te hicieron daño?

Le sonreí.

-Ya hicieron lo que quisieron cariño…

Escuchamos las voces enojadas.

-**¡TENGO QUE VERLA!**—rugía Edward

-Por favor Aro—suplicaba Carlisle.

-Lo siento amigo mió, pero tu hijo hizo mucho daño. Bella ya la considero una hija mía. No puedo hacerle esto.

Lo ultimo que escuchamos, era un choque de piedras muy potente. Reneesme se asusto y corrió a mis brazos. Yo también la abrace intrigada de lo que pudiera estar pasando haya fuera.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro Heidi

-Bella, Jaydeen y Edward están luchando…

-No…—susurre aterrada.

Deje a Carlie encargada de Heidi mientras salía al pasillo.

Y vi a Edward mas feroz que nunca intentando abrirse paso, pero Jaydeen estaba igual de furioso y no se lo permitiría.

Sentí miedo por los dos.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, ahora si no tengo abuela... pero bueno**

**el quinto cap de Eternel aqui esta, publicare mas seguido (pss ya lo estoy finalizando, en mi blog voy hasta el capitulo 18 y ya proximamente el cap 19 ^^)**

**De verdad chicas lo siento mucho, pero les dare regalo de navidad, toda esta semana estaré publicando por lo menos un cap. (Si no se me cruza nada..)**

**Cuidense**

**Elle**


	7. Sin Piedad

**6**  
**"Sin piedad"**

_Edward Cullen_

Nos encontramos con nuestra familia en el aeropuerto de Florencia. Alice tenía la agradable expresión de estar feliz, Jasper y Emmett me sonreían; incluso Rosalie intentaba darme ánimos por medio de sus pensamientos.

Annabelle iba vestida casual con un pantalón simple de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. Su cabello suelto y sencillo. Sus pensamientos eran amables cuando llegamos con nuestra familia—lo cual no me sorprende—recibieron a mi esposa con los brazos abiertos.

El viaje a Volterra también fue corto. No solo porque cuando llegamos estaba por oscurecer, si no porque mis pensamientos aun seguían a flote debido a mis recuerdos y remordimientos que no dejaban en paz mi razonamiento.

Belle estaba emocionada por conocer a aquellos vampiros que tanto a oído hablar Carlisle. Se sentaba a mi lado y sus ojos brillaban de emoción; agarraba mi brazo y empezaba a cantar  
Suspire un poco contra mí egoísmo; tenia a una chica magnifica y yo la desperdiciaba.

El castillo de los Vulturi, hogar de varios vampiros, era monumentalmente fantástico con estilos góticos y varias plantas. Totalmente una maravilla.

Algunos de los vampiros nos recibieron y comentaron que Aro nos estaba esperando. El primer vampiro que vi de la guardia era Alec, quien en cuanto me vio lanzo una mirada de odio. Me sentí frustrado, no solo por la mirada, si no porque no podía leerle la mente.

Los pasillos eran largos y desérticos, primero llegamos a una sala muy antigua, en donde encontramos a los tres lideres: Aro, Marco y Cayo; estos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y estuvieron hablando un momento junto con Carlisle.

-Ohh Edward, quiero observar el castillo—dijo ansiosa Belle—quiero verlo por todas partes, por favor ¿Si?

-Esta bien—acepte riendo ante su cara manipuladora. Su cuñada le había enseñado bien—Pero no quiero que te separes mucho.

Se acerco y me dio un beso lento.

-Si amor—susurro sensualmente.

"No puede hacer eso aquí"—escuche los pensamientos de alguien.

Sulpicia me miraba con odio mientras tocaba a Aro. Este me miro algo ceñudo pero voltio la cabeza y aparto a su mujer.

Me sentí extraño unos segundos. Todos los guardias me miraban ceñudos y algunos con odio. No podía leer sus pensamientos lo cual, a veces me frustraba ¿Por qué me odiaban? ¿Que me ocultaban? Todos tenían la mirada pesada.

Entonces, mi pequeña hermana, Alice se acerco a Aro.

-Tuve una visión de este lugar—le dijo Alice a Aro. Este la miro sorprendido—Sobre una niña pequeña.

Pude ver como la expresión de Aro cambio completamente. Se volvió algo frió y sorprendido, de inmediato supe que ocultaba algo entonces el negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿De que hablas querida?—pregunto lo mas inocente que pudo.

Alice tenía la vista fija en él.

-No puedo asegurar quien es esa pequeña… Solamente decir que es alguien muy importante para tenerla en cuenta desde hace cinco meses—Explico de la manera más posible ya que nada se le entendía.

Pero Aro y Sulpicia tenían mirada de terror.

-Tenemos más que enseñarles familia Cullen—replico Aro mirando brevemente a Carlisle. Este acepto con una mirada.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos desérticos hasta que escuche algo que me llamo la atención.

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención.

Era una voz muy maternal y dulce.

-Esta bien—era la voz de Annabelle—Espero no haberla detenido.

-¿Belle? ¿En donde estas?—pregunte ansioso.

-¡Familia Cullen!—grito una voz nerviosa… ¿Que estaba pasando?.

Gire hacia el otro lado del pasillo y me quede petrificado.

Delante de Belle, estaba una vampira… Juraría que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Era algo pequeña, estatura media, su piel totalmente blanca con su cabello castaño tan hermoso, sus ojos enormes.

Esa cara en forma de corazón…

Mi mente debería de estarme traicionando. No podía ser cierto, de ninguna manera. Bella estaba muerta y la enterró Charlie. Ella estaba… estaba… **MUERTA ¡VAMOS EDWARD!.**

Pero ella también me miraba desorbitada. Me reconoció y durante unos segundos el tiempo, las personas… Todo dejo de ser importante. Observe aquel rostro mejorado pero no perdía las facciones. Incluso sus suaves labios carnosos seguían en su mismo estado.

-Estoy aquí Edward—dijo Belle atrayendo mi atención. Pude sentir a mi familia cerca de mi  
Pero no podía quitar los ojos de…

-Bella ya están tus maletas—detrás de Belle surgió otro vampiro. Este en cuanto me miro se quedo quieto y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Bella…-susurre un poco absorto.

Tuve miedo de un momento en que fuera un sueño, o una alucinación. Ella desaparecería como tantas veces reafirmando que nunca estuvo aquí.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?—la pregunta de Aro me tomo desprevenido.

-Voy de viaje—su voz era dulce y solo tenia matices nuevos, pero ella seguía siendo la misma.

-¿La conoces Edward?—me pregunto Belle. No podía contestarle.

Quise comprobar que realmente Bella estaba viva. Mis miedos y alucinaciones, me tenían al borde de un abismo que nunca pude liberarme pero… Si ella realmente estaba aquí, necesitaba que sentirla, acercarme a ella.

-¿Bella?—pregunto emocionada Alice. Escuche que sus pensamientos eran alegres… ¿Como ahora podía escuchar sus pensamientos?.

No fue hasta que sentí los brazos de Belle en mi cuello. Esta miraba algo sorprendida a Bella y de inmediato su cara cambio a un odio. No reconocí bien esa mirada. En verdad que estaba furiosa, sus pequeños puños estaban hechos nudos cuando observaba a Belle.

Y lo comprendí.

Yo estaba casado… Ella estaba viva.

-Creo que deberían de presentarse—Cayo observo a Bella y a mí con maldad.

Mire por un momento a Bella. Contemple cada una de sus facciones que antes admiraba tanto. Sentí que había pasado tanto tiempo y quise en verdad acercarme y estrecharla en mis brazos. Acariciar esa piel que me hacia arder.

_"Belle es mi esposa"_ me dije mentalmente… Y sentí miedo al presentar a mi_ nueva mujer _con la mujer que amo.

-Annabelle, te presento a Bella; Bella, ella es mi esposa Annabelle.

Dolieron esas palabras. Por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta del enorme error que había cometido: Casarme sin amor y hacer sufrir a otra persona inocente. Solamente creyendo que era lo mejor. Error tras error.

Pero Bella giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo y su cara tenia una expresión de miedo. Entonces me llego un olor exquisito… No era humano, sino el más perfecto perfume…  
Vampiro, humano.

Un destello apareció y se quedo al lado de Bella. Una pequeña niña de rizos broncíneos y piel totalmente clara miraba a Bella con sorpresa. Me tomo desprevenido pero la observe más.

Tenía los ojos de Bella.

Sus rizos eran de mi mismo color.

Juraría que su sonrisa se parecía a la mía..

-¿Mami? ¿Quiénes son ellos?—una voz suave y dulce, muy angelical

_"No puede ser"_

"¿La convirtió?"

"¿De donde salio esa niña?"

Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo en sus mentes.

La pequeña niña nos miraba con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos chocolates. Aquella carita dulce revivía algo dentro de mí… No estaba seguro.

Ternura

Entonces Bella se agacho recogiendo a la pequeña niña. Esta aun no quitaba sus ojos de nosotros y pude leer su mente.

"¿Quiénes serán?"

-No son nadie hija…—su voz fue dura y fría—Ven, vamos a cazar…

Hija…

Su hija.

Aquel recuerdo que era el que mas me atormentaba, llego ante mí, como un golpe demasiado duro. Yo recorriendo cada extremo de la piel de Bella, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

No puede ser.

-Bella, espera—pedí aterrado mientras caminaba a ella—¿Cómo? ¿Es tu hija?

Lo siguiente que vi, fue a ese vampiro llamarla por su nombre y ponerse delante de mí impidiéndome el paso. Pero no podía dejarla ir, tenia tantas dudas. Sobre todo aquella pequeña me tenia tan extrañado.

La mirada de Bella era calculadora y sus palabras me desconcertaban más y sentía que no podía empeorar.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras…

Intente acercarme despacio ignorando a ese vampiro que gruñía cada vez que me acercaba. Mire a la pequeña que en ese mismo momento, me miraba a mí.

_"¿Que quieres?"_ pregunto en su mente la pequeña.

-¿Como paso esto?—pregunte intentando tocar su rostro.

Pero Bella la puso detrás de ella y fue muy rápida. Me miro con odio y se agazapo delante de mí gruñéndome. Protegiendo a la niña de… mi.

_"Aro"_—suplicaba Sulpicia tocando a su esposo.

-Basta Bella—detuvo Aro—No es necesario que hagas eso.

-¿Bella?—pregunte confundido ante su actitud.

Bella se incorporo lentamente y se dirigió a Jane.

-Llévate a la niña—Jane se llevo en sus brazos a la niña y Bella se giro a mi—¿Quieres respuestas?—pregunto enojada.

Ni siquiera se que expresión tenia.

-Hubo consecuencias en la última noche Edward. Hubo una, en donde después de que te fuiste, tuve que lidiar para poder solucionar todo esto. Tuve problemas; tuve que dejar mi vida y hacerme cargo de la niña.

Me quede helado ante sus palabras, no solo por su frialdad y odio. Aquellas palabras decían claramente lo que no podía concebir, lo que nunca imagine… Bella en pocas palabras me estaba diciendo que tuvo una hija.

Y yo era el padre.

-¿Ella es mi hija?

La expresión de mi familia entera fue de un susto mortal. Incluso Esme tenía horror de mí.

_"¿La dejaste embarazada?"_—Pregunto horrorizada

"Eres un maldito Edward"—gritaba Rose queriendo zafarse de los brazos de Emmett ,este aun confundido

Todos querían hacer algo, yo en especial. Pero Bella, media a toda mi familia como si fuera su enemiga desde ahora. También fulmino con su mirada a Belle, que esta estaba aun mas confundía que yo.

Y los recuerdos se hacían mas recientes. Nunca me perdone esa noche haber llegado tan lejos. Sabía que su piel completamente deseable, me era tan prohibida como su sangre. Pero la tentación y el dolor de dejarla, me llevaron a un punto ciego de querer hacerla mía. Y acabar de una vez por todo.

Pero su aclaración, fue un dolor potente.

-La niña es mía…

-¡Bella!—grite desesperado cuando vi sus intenciones. No podía dejarla ir, no así. Sin embargo, se giro completamente y su bofetada me llevo a un muro donde me derrumbe.

-No tienes derecho—su susurro fue perceptible.

Me reincorpore algo adolorido. Annabelle me miraba asustada e intentaba hacer algo por mí, pero ella no podía meterse en esto. Quise seguir su misma dirección pero ese vampiro no me dejaba.

-**¡TENGO QUE VERLA**!—grite descontrolado. Este no me dejaba.

-Sobre mi cadáver… No puedes ni siquiera tocarla.

_"No permitiré que le hagas daño"_—sus pensamientos eran claros y posesivos

-¡Tenemos que hablar con ella!—gritaba Alice intentando acercarse a Aro.

-Por favor Aro—pidió Carlisle aun sorprendido.

"_Ella no esta en condiciones… Ella no quiere"_ pensaba Aro completamente enojado.

-Lo siento amigo mío, pero tu hijo hizo mucho daño. Bella ya la considero una hija mía. No puedo hacerle esto—negó con su voz clara y demandante.

Y eso me exaspero.

Con todas mis fuerzas intente tirar al vampiro que tenía delante de mí. Este de igual manera comenzó a forcejear conmigo. Ambos nos miramos con odio por no obtener lo que queríamos.

-¡Quietos!—ordeno Marco, al ver como los demás vampiros se acercaban a atacarme.

-¡Basta Edward!—gritaba Esme

Annabelle era detenida por Rosalie al querer lanzársele al vampiro, con él que estaba luchando. Y fue buena su observación; Heidi y todos los de la guardia estaban listos para atacar.

Podía escucharlo todo. En un lugar algo cercano de ahí.

-¿Que paso?—preguntaba la pequeña niña.

-No es nada corazón—Heidi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar.

-¿Por qué mama se enojo? ¿Que le hicieron?—pregunto la pequeña con miedo. Temia de que su madre fuera herida.

-No…—escuche a Bella.

Estaba parada justo enfrente de nosotros mirándonos con miedo. Sus ojos estaban aterrados y nos miraba a mí, y a aquel vampiro. Pero camino hacia él.

-Jaydeen… Por favor—suplico.

-Jaydeen—ordeno Aro.

-Edward—me abrazo Carlisle intentando tranquilizarme.

Aro se acerco a nosotros y nos miro con algo de odio.

-Supongo que lo tienen que hablar Bella—sugirió Aro mirando a Bella. Ella negó con los ojos.

-Nunca

-¡Bella!—grite confundido-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡No me cuestiones!—grito enojada—No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que pasar… Mírame ahora Edward ¡MIRAME! ya no soy la misma idiota con la que te topaste.

-Necesito que explicarte—intente acercarme.

Ella gruño furiosa.

-Ya te lo dije… No quiero que te acerques a Reneesme…

-¿Reneesme?—pregunte.

El nombre da la unión de… las abuelas de su hija.

-Le pusiste igual que…

-¡Cállate!—grito furiosa—Vete a…

-Él ha sufrido también.

Me quede quieto, cuando Belle se interpuso y explico a Bella. Esta la miro confundida y me dio miedo durante un segundo. Podría matarla si quisiera.

-¿Que?—pregunto Bella enojada.

-Edward ha sufrido también—aclaro con voz estrangulada—El intento suicidarse al creer que habrías muerto… Sufrió mucho y se caso conmigo, porque yo se lo pedí. Él creía que era un pago en agradecimiento. Pero si el, hubiera sabido de ustedes dos… No lo habría hecho.

Bella me miro durante unos segundos.

-No quita todo lo que hizo.

-Es un buen hombre—negó Belle—No puedes juzgarlo así… Tú también lo conociste.

-No hables de algo que no sabes—denegó Bella mirando con odio a Belle. Ella estaba igual de asustada—No quita nada…

—No importa cuantas veces tu mujer se interponga… Ya te lo dije; la niña es mía, solo mía

Dicho esto se fue al otro pasillo dejándome… Aun mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba, con un profundo dolor.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

**Sexto cap de Eternel, espero que en la noche pueda subir mañana el otro cap de Eternel y asi ir mas o menos al corriente. **

**Bueno y tengo un anuncio especial que dar.**

**Los review fueron fantasticos. Gracias chicas, me hace feliz que les guste la historia, admiro las personas que en verdad se atreven a leerme (no soy nada convencional) y por su preferencia. De verdad les agradezco mucho su aprecio.**

**Bueno hubo un review que dio aviso de un plagio (y no te preocupes, no quitare la historia) Y de hecho gracias por tu aviso, no lo sabia pero si ya habia sido plagiada en univision, lo cual bueno si me enoja, pero no tanto como anteriores veces. En fin, gracias por tomarte la molestia.**

**Chicas esto es el pan de cada dia, es algo que autoras (y muchas aqui lo son y me comprenderán) vivimos peleando. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me han plagiado y bueno no me quiero hacer la martir, todos sabemos a que estamos expuestos a esto, y seamos o no buenos en la escritura, tengamos buenas o no historias, siempre vamos a estar expuestos. Yo estoy contando mentalmente y una parte de mi se alegra de que sientan ese tipo de envidia, ella podrá seguir robando pero nunca, nunca se robara mi imaginacion y con el gusto que hago esto.**

**No se preocupen, vuelvo a repetir La historia SE QUEDA**

**Fan Fiction net es una pagina muy jugosa de lo mejor en historias. Van a seguir robando y por desgracia nunca acabara, solo queda tener en primera la cabeza para superar esto, y segunda estar plenamente segura que a pesar de que se apropien de algo que es tuyo, nunca serán como tu. Asi que apoyense chicas, las que son menos experimentadas en esto realmente hacen una bilis al ver este tipo de triquiñuelas.**

**Gracias por el aviso. **

**Elle**


	8. Una Espina

**7  
Una espina**

_Bella Swan _

Camine lejos de ellos, de todo lo que guardaba en el ambiente, y mas haya de todas las expectativas juntas que me tenían demasiado enojada.

Las palabras de la esposa de Edward, surgieron efecto en mí rápidamente. Era como un débil recuerdo debido al odio que se acumulo. Por supuesto, sabía como era Edward. El caballero que siempre velo por mi pero… ¿Olvidar todo el daño? No creo que ni ella lo haría.

Con cada paso que daba mi temperamento aumentaba más. Me tenía totalmente exasperada toda esta situación. Pensé que sabría como manejar esto, pero ciertamente, a la última hora, cambie de opinión. El miedo se apodero de mí y me hizo analizar mejor las cosas. Además de que un dolor me hizo recapacitar aun más.

Como una espina quizás…

Solamente la venganza surte efecto si él se interesa… En mí o en mi hija.

Pero en esos momentos, me llegaron sus palabras. Claramente él, se esta distrayendo y muy bien. Yo lo único que tenia para torturarlo era a mi preciosa Reneesme pero… ¿Y si el la ignoraba? Aunque esto quizás me hubiera facilitado las cosas en un modo de ver diferente, me dolía en el alma que él, ignorara a Reneesme. Era su hija y francamente nadie puede ignorar a un ser tan hermoso y perfecto como ella.

Se me escapo un chillido de mi boca. No pude evitar lo fuerte que me dio la impresión de que todo eso fuese así. De un momento a otro, me sentía completamente mal y quise desaparecer para no ser vista por él.

Pero él, no se mostró indiferente.

Al contrario, pude ver su mirada ahora con más comprensión. Mis sentidos estaban mas agudos y todos funcionaban aun mejor. Su expresión era de sorpresa pero era como una extraña paz en su cara, como cuando me miraba. Algo que le hacia ver una ilusión quizás.

Edward ha sufrido también.

Su propia esposa había dicho aquello. Ella dijo que Edward sufría pero, ¿Cuál es la verdad exacta? Con una traición de esa magnitud y un daño mas que estoy segura no poder superar… ¿Esperen que lo perdone?

-¡MAMI!—la voz de Reneesme me saco de mis calivaciones.

Vi a mi pequeña correr hacia mí. Le tendí los brazos para tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo. Enterré mi cara en sus suaves rizos y aspire su dulce aroma. Mi pequeño ángel…

-¿Quiénes eran?—pregunto una vez mas.

Mire a mi hija durante unos segundos.

-Es un clan vampírico que conocí hace un tiempo.

Sus enormes y brillosos ojos me miraban con atención .

-¿Son malos?—pregunto mi nena.

Aquella pregunta me tomo desprevenida y me quede en silencio. En sus pequeñas manos, me transmitían la escena de lo que había visto y alcanzaba analizar.

-Le querías pegar mami—afirmo la niña pasando una imagen de viéndome a mi agazapándome.

Agarre a mi hija de los brazos y la mire fijamente. Aquellos ojos que me recordaban tanto mi antigua humanidad, me dolían tanto. Es ahí mi pasado descrito en su color de piel, en su cabello broncíneo y su sonrisa torcida.

-Yo te defendería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerte daño—le explique.

Escuchamos como se acercaba corriendo alguien. Sulpicia me miro a la niña y a mí con ansiedad y de pronto estábamos en sus brazos.

-¡Lo siento tanto!—empezó a acariciar mi pelo—Se lo difícil que debió de haber sido para ti… Lo más horrible, yo me imagino. Si quieres podemos suspender esto.

-No quiero que por mi culpa, suceda todo esto. Deben tener su reunión aunque yo no este aquí.

-¿Te iras?—pregunto Sulpicia tomándome mas fuerte de los brazos. Reneesme estaba acurrucada en sus rodillas mirándonos fijamente.

-No puedo estar mirándolo. Sabes que fue muy difícil saber que se caso—sabia que no podía hablar mucho—No puedo Sulpicia. Es como si me sintiera perdida en un lugar sin salida… No puedo estar aquí.

-No tienes que irte—me sugirió tocando mis brazos en forma de suplica—Si crees que es demasiado incomodo, pediremos que se vayan ellos; y al hacer esto, él no tendrá ningún derecho de aproximarse… Al contrario, haremos lo posible.

-No quiero eso Sulpicia—negué ahora yo suplicando—Me siento derrotada y esto me tiene demasiado impactada. Por el momento, quiero que la niña este bien…

-¡BELLA!—esa voz era demasiado conocida para mi misma. Me gire lentamente para ver a Alice fulminándome con los ojos.

-Alice…-susurre aun impactada. Sentí los brazos de Sulpicia tensarse aun mas

-No crees que esto se esta saliendo demasiado de tus manos—me pregunto con enfado en sus ojos—Tal vez tengas un odio impotente… Pero esa no es justificación. Edward no quería hacerte daño…

-No quiero saber que es lo que quería hacer Edward—la interrumpí groseramente. Sulpicia intento detenerme, pero yo le hice señas para que se llevara a la niña—No me importa que es lo que en estos momentos, él, llegue a pensar. Jamás le perdonare esto.

-Ya te lo explico Annabelle, Bella no puedes ser tan insensible.

-**¡¿Y COMO FUE ÉL? ¡SUPONGO QUE ÉL FUE UN GRAN HOMBRE!**—dije irónicamente-**¡UNA NOCHE CONSIGUIO Y LO DEMAS YA NO IMPORTO! ¡¿CIERTO?**

-Él…—intento Alice decir—Él te amaba mucho…

-Si, lo confirmo Alice—reí irónicamente—Había dicho que estaba cansado de fingir lo que no era… ¿Y adivina que? Hizo y deshizo lo que más le gusto.

-No quería alejarse de ti.

-Ni yo—dije amargadamente—pero tuve que decirme muchas veces que él, ya no estaba, que nunca volvería y que nunca me quiso. Que estoy sola y que tengo que ser fuerte por mi hija—suspire para tranquilizarme—¿Crees que dejaría como un monstruo como él se acerque a mi hija?

-¡Guardias!—llamo Heidi a todos los vampiros del castillo. Alice y yo nos volvimos hacia la escena con algo de escepticismo—Se ha ordenado que todos nos enfilemos para recibir a mas vampiros—rápidamente la guardia obedeció y Heidi se dirigió a mi-¿Necesitas ayuda Bella?

-Puedo sola, gracias—dije sonriéndole. Después me volví a Alice.

-Yo las vi Bella—dijo más para si. Me quede boquiabierta—Fue una visión hace unos días…

-¿Como?—pregunte sin poder comprenderlo aun. Alice tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos

-Fue una visión borrosa por lo tanto no sabia quien era. Pero era cierto que esa niña fue lo que mas llamo la atención… Fue raro también, porque vislumbre tu figura y no te reconocía—y por fin me miro—sin embargo es como una de esas visiones que cambian completamente la vida de alguien.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato. Yo en especial sabia que Alice Cullen no tenia la culpa pero… Me invadió de nuevo el odio y supe que Alice también me abandono sin despedirse. Fue cuando me gire y ella me tomo del brazo.

-Espera Bella—me detuvo sorprendida—No he terminado.

-Pero yo si—dije de una manera bastante grosera—Ustedes me traen recuerdos realmente amargos, lo cierto es que hay culpa por parte de ustedes…

-Pero Bella…

-Basta Alice—me solté de ella de un manotazo—Esa Bella ingenua que viste hace algún tiempo dejo de existir… Ahora soy como ustedes; un monstruo. Y he aprendido muy bien de mis errores para volver a cometerlos.

-¿De que estas hablando?—pregunto horrorizada.

-Son desconocidos para mí… Nunca olvidare lo que paso ¿Quedo claro?

Camine despacio sabiendo que no intentaría hablar conmigo. Mi última frase iba destinada a toda la familia. No me importaba si me había vuelto cruel, o que había sido demasiado para ellos. No les importo mi dolor. Nunca se aseguraron si estaba bien. Lo único que posiblemente les llegue interesar seria…

Mire por detrás, ya no estaba Alice. Sulpicia tampoco.

Me aterre en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Reneesme?—pregunte con voz alta. No respondía o aparecía.

Corrí a mi cuarto y tampoco estaba. Me dirigí a las habitaciones del pasillo y tampoco estaba.

Llegue al estudio de Aro e intente preguntarle donde estaba. Él tampoco sabía

-¡Carlie!—grite asustada—¡CARLIE!.

Empecé a correr asustada mirando por todos lados. Intente relajarme un poco pero después de buscar por todo el castillo y no hallar nada de ella, me frustre pensando lo peor o incluso llegando a creer que ella estaba con él.  
-Cálmate Bella la encontraremos—empezó a frotarme los brazos Demetri. Todos estábamos en el salón donde pedí que nos reuniéramos para buscar a Reneesme.

-Búsquenla—ordene mirándolos a todos—Y si la encuentran con él… Quítensela ¡AHORA!

-¿Mami?—pregunto mi hija asomándose por la puerta. Me gire completamente hacia ella y la abrase.

-¡Por dios Reneesme!—la abrase con fuerza aspirando su dulce perfume—Me tenías con un susto horrible… Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Estaba con Sulpicia, me dio un libro para que leyera pero me corte—temblé de un momento. Sulpicia aun era un vampiro tradicional—Pero un vampiro rubio la tiro.

Me alegre un momento cerrando los ojos por la tensión. Después abrí los ojos y vi su pequeño dedo malherido .

-¿Quién te curo?—pregunte observando el curita que rodeaba su dedo. Ella sonrió feliz.

-Carlisle Cullen…

-¡¿QUE?—grite espantando a mi hija. Todos también se tensaron.

-Bella cálmate…—me froto la espalda suavemente Heidi—Asustaras a la niña.

-¿Que te dijo?—exigí demandante. Carlie me miro asustada.

-¿Mama?...

-Reneesme es importante—le pedí desesperada.

-Solamente me sonreía y me curaba—aseguro la niña con miedo en la voz—Dijo que yo era una niña muy especial.

Me levante de un salto y empecé a caminar a los pasillos del castillo. Algunos clanes ya estaban reunidos entre todos y Los Vulturi estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas.

Vi a Carlisle como a toda su familia. No estaba él, por lo cual, aproveche.  
Jaydeen me observo y se dirigió a mí. Me tomo del brazo y me atrajo a él.

-Espera un minuto Bella

-¿Que crees que haces?—le grite a Carlisle lo más fuerte que pude. Este estaba de espaldas y se giro para verme algo sorprendido como toda la familia.

-¿Perdón?—pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para acercarte a mi hija?—pregunte enojada. Esta vez, todos nos miraban.

-Bella, tu hija estuvo a punto de ser atacada—me explico Carlisle con paciencia—De no haber estado ahí, hubiera pasado algo grave.

-Ella nunca estaría en riesgo en este lugar—le dije fríamente—El único lugar en donde puede estar lastimada es cerca de ustedes.

Todos se quedaron callados Esme tenia una dura expresión de tristeza como la de Alice y Emmett. Carlisle también le afecto mi comentario pero no me importo. Tenia que aclarar como eramos a partir de ahora, y eso significaba lejos de ellos.

Y por la puerta de atras de la Familia Cullen, salieron Edward y Annabelle tomados de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente. Parecían la pareja más feliz de la existencia, un lindo retrato matrimonial.

Lo último que vi fue que sus cabezas se acercaron tiernamente. Un dulce beso para una vida feliz.

Sin nada que los ate a ambos.

-Vamonos—dijo Jaydeen.

Pero no podía moverme. Un triste sentimiento de soledad, me invadió por unos instantes sintiendo su poder contra mí y un dolor más grande de lo que yo misma me imagine; como una espina clavada en mi corazón. Ese beso era un símbolo de un amor muy grande por parte de los dos.

La espina era esa unión de Belle y Edward.

Y era algo que nadie podía destruir.

Edward se topo contra mi imagen helada y me vio asustado. Sus ojos advertían un dolor pero… No estaba segura y de hecho no importaba demasiado. No podía moverme por el dolor que me tenía ahí, observándolos a ambos.

Jaydeen me tomo en sus brazos y me acaricio la cara. Lo demás no supe que paso. Solamente mi mente se cerró por un minuto hasta ver un sueño.

Solamente entre mi hija y yo olvidándonos de todo.

Y Jaydeen conmigo abrazándome sintiendo su afecto.

No había respuesta pero… Jaydeen es mi mejor amigo. Con el aquella espina quizás podría salirse de un duro corazón muerto

* * *

**El siguiente cap de Eternel y con ello, apresurandome**

**No se si mañana pueda publicar, me es dificil ahora pues ya saben tener que preparar la cena navideña y esas cosas ¬¬ (de hecho se supone que estoy poniendo el arbol pero bah!)**

**Si no es asi chicas les deso una feliz navidad en compañia de sus familiares...**

**Elle**


	9. Salvando Oportunidades

**Nota: Nos vemos abajo-**

**8**  
**Salvando oportunidades**

_Edward Cullen_

-Edward ni se te ocurra hacer eso—me reclamo Alice mirando severamente—Ya es bastante que lidiar con todo el odio de la guardia… Eso es aun más arriesgado.

Me senté en un sillón suspirando fuertemente ¿Como pudo todo volverse tan confuso?

Simplemente mi frustración no podía conmigo. Parte de la alegría que había sentido al saber que ella estaba viva se esfumo por el odio de su vida. Logre lo que jamás vería en una pesadilla.

Y realmente no la culpo. Pero aun así la quería ver.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar Edward—agrego para mi mala fortuna Carlisle.

Y todos en la familia me miraban con horror.

-Esa niña es real—comenzó Esme con dolor—Es su propia hija… Eso es…

-Increíble—susurro Rosalie—Es como si fuera bendecida con lo que nosotras no podríamos nunca tener. Y lo desperdician otros, los muy malditos...

-¡Ya basta Rosalie!—grite enfadado.

Era un monstruo, el peor de todos. No podía creer que un ser como yo, existía sobre esta faz de la tierra. Era mucho peor que un vampiro ¿Como explicar más mis sentimientos? Me sentía completamente un maldito, me odio. Incluso los Vulturi deberían de matarme. No merecía piedad alguna.

Carlisle entro después de unos segundos. Nos contemplo a la familia entera y dio un suspiro largo. Era extraño este momento porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos y eso me advertía que algo malo estaba pasando. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-¿Edward?—Carlisle mirándome ¿Decepcionado?—Tenemos que hablar…

-Lo se—termine con un poco de cansancio—Carlisle yo…

-No se como pudo pasar esto Edward—comenzó interrumpiéndome—Solamente decidiste ese día en su cumpleaños, que la dejarías por su bienestar. Viviera feliz su humanidad sin ninguna presencia de algo sobrenatural—sus ojos estaban negros y estaba seguro de que no era por la sed—Lo que no sabia… Era que cumpliste tu propósito.

Lo mire enojado.

-No quería hacer eso con ella.

Rosalie bufo e inmediatamente Emmett, la abrazo. Alice estaba sollozando y Jasper con su don, intentaba enviarle ondas de tranquilidad; sin embargo, sabia que si estuvieran en perfecto estado… Me estarían matando con sus pensamientos.

-Edward—volvió a llamar Carlisle. Tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de Esme que esta rozaba su mano con su espalda-¿Por qué hijo? ¿Por qué?—pregunto ahora levantando la cabeza y mirándome.

Su mirada era de dolor y lo sabia. Él estaba avergonzado por mi.

-Nunca quise… Tu lo sabes—le asegure intentando hablar con coherencia. Todos me miraban como si fuera de lo peor. Y lo era—No se que paso en ese momento. Tú sabes que es alejarse de alguien quien amas tanto—apretó la mano de Esme pero me seguía mirándome—No me pude contener… Simplemente sucedió… y lo hizo mucho más difícil.

-Eso solo empeoro las cosas—susurro Esme mirándome con tristeza. Asentí levemente.

Mire hacia otro lado imaginándome como Bella me aborrecía. Jamás me perdonaría todos los errores que había cometido ¿Que persona coherente lo haría? Sabría que su dolor seria incomparable y que nunca me dejaría acercarme a la niña.

-Entonces…—dijo Alice mirándome con atención-¿Ella si es tu hija?

La mire con tristeza en los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de eso—baje la mirada incapaz de mirar a mi familia—La niña se parece a mí y… Bella me quería demasiado.

_Quería_… tiempo pasado. Ahora solo era una carga muy pesada en su vida, donde ni siquiera yo debí de haber existido.

-Eso no se puede negar—menciono Carlisle hablando después de unos largos segundos de silencio—Ella se parece a los dos. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que Bella permita que ella se acerque a ti.

-Esta en su derecho—acepto Rosalie con un feroz gruñido. Yo también la mire desafiándola con la mirada.

-Es que aun eso es imposible…—susurro Emmett—Nosotros no somos privilegiados con ese don.

-No es un don—explico Carlisle moviendo la cabeza—Según por lo que explico Aro; Bella, tuvo al bebe cuando era aun humana. Hay leyendas de Sudamérica que explican íncubos de nuestra especie… No hicieron mucha investigación pero justifican la procreación con la ponzoña.

-Podrías tu saberlo con mas exactitud—sugirió Jasper sentado con Alice en sus brazos—Tu eres doctor, sabes mas de estas cosas. Quizás…

-Lo dudo mucho Jasper. Bella nunca permitiría que nos acercáramos a su hija—me miro por unos segundos—Todos tuvimos culpa de alguna manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Todos estábamos tan sorprendidos y arrepentidos que no sabíamos que hacer. Yo en parte tenía demasiado que pensar.

Bella tenía una hija mía.

Bella sabía que estaba casado…

Annabelle…

-Necesitas que hablar con Belle—susurro Alice sumida aun en sus pensamientos. Medio asentí y me levante del sillón.

En el pasillo, había un corredor que llevaba a una terraza donde se podía ver la plenitud de la plaza en Volterra. Belle estaba sentada y mirando fijamente al cielo. Hacia eso a veces para poder controlar su nerviosismo.

Camine lentamente pero sabia que podía oírme.

-Es una niña hermosa—susurro sin mirar a atrás. Yo estaba atrás de ella—Demasiado para ser una simple humana.

Se giro de pronto a mí, para mostrarme sus ojos llenos de agonía. Sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Ahora, mi esposa, estaba sufriendo por mis propios errores. No creo que pueda causar mas daño del que soy capaz.

-Belle—susurre cuando me agache para abrazarla. Ella sollozo contra mi pecho—Por favor, no llores—le pedí acariciando sus cabellos sedosos—Yo tengo la culpa en todo esto.

-¿La dejaste embarazada?—pregunto aun en mi pecho. Me quede callado. Levanto lentamente su rostro y me miro con tristeza-¿Lo hiciste?

-Si, me acosté con ella antes de irme—dije con temor en los ojos. Se le escapo un sollozo—Pero era porque… la amaba demasiado Belle. Era la persona más importante en todo este mundo.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?—me cuestiono aun con dolor en la voz.

Suspire.

-Por ser un completo idiota—susurre girando mi cabeza—Quise lo mejor para ella, pero solo empeore las cosas. Y seguramente sufrió mucho mas que yo, porque yo sin ella…

-No podías vivir—termino mi frase pero no me miraba. Asentí lentamente.

-Lo siento Belle—la acerque a mi pecho y ella se acerco mas a mi.

-Hey ustedes—llamo una persona arrogante. Los dos nos volvimos para ver a ese vampiro que llamaban Jaydeen.

Gruñí en ese instante y Belle me abrazo con fuerza para que me contuviera.

-¿Que quieres?—pregunte aun gruñendo. El tal Jaydeen me miro y sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya empezara la reunión para los clanes. Los maestros solicitan la presencia de los Cullen ahora.

-Debiste de haber ido con Carlisle, nosotros los acompañaríamos—esta vez respondió en forma agresiva Belle. No la detuve.

-Me dijeron que avisara también a Edward y Annabelle Cullen porque no viven con los demás Cullen—su voz fue en burla mientras se marchaba. Se me erizaron los bellos de pura furia.

-Reneesme—escuche que susurraba Belle. La mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que dices?—pregunte.

-Ella le puso el nombre de Esme—pronuncio lentamente—quizás no este perdido todo… Quizás puedas haces las pases con ella.

-Eso nunca podrá pasar Belle—negué sonriendo con frustración—Ella lo aclaro. Nunca permitiría que me acercara a su hija. Ella lo aseguro.

-Ahora esta resentida y es obvio porque no quiere que se le acerquen… Pero estoy segura que si tan siquiera platicaran por el bien de su hija—suspiro profundamente—Ella aceptaría un acuerdo para que… puedas estar con ella.

Mire con admiración a aquella rubia que estaba delante de mí con sus ojos piadosos. No sabía como o… No sabía como explicarme ¿Que hice para merecer a Belle? Ella soportaba cada una de mis desplantes, malos ratos, y mis momentos de humor… Todo con tal de que yo este bien.

-Belle…-susurre tomando con fuerza sus dos manos.

-Edward, lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti—aclaro con determinación en sus ojos—Ella es tu hija, es de tu sangre. Tener el milagro de poder concebir una hija, es algo que nosotros no podremos nunca.

La tristeza de sus ojos me hizo un nudo en la garganta muy grande y volví a abrazarla.

-Gracias…—fue lo único que dije.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano. Sabía que había sentido algo muy potente cuando vi a Bella. Los viejos sentimientos que hace mucho no sentía, volvieron a florecer con mayor fuerza y sabia que aunque estuviera casado, yo nunca dejaría de amarla.

Pero Belle era mi esposa. Realmente no sabia que hacer, aunque ya sabia que el perdón de Bella, me costaría trabajo, o si bien, nunca lo llegaría a obtener. No puedo perder a Belle por algo que ya perdí hace mucho tiempo y que no merecía. Además Belle era compresiva y yo no podía pagarle mal.

Como lo hice con Bella.

-Los Vulturi nos odian—no era una pregunta si no una afirmación. Yo asentí levemente.

-No los culpo, aunque yo soy el culpable; no ustedes—me gire a ella y le sonreí—No te haz cambiado de ropa.

Belle hizo una mueca.

—No me pueden ver así. Espérame y vendré de inmediato.

Espere durante unos segundos ahí. Y de pronto pude escuchar todos los pensamientos que venían a mi cabeza.

_"Tenemos que llegar temprano"_

_"Esperemos que Aro…"_

_"Impresionante es este lugar"_

"La reunión empezara"

_Pero solo había uno que me intereso más que los demás_

_"Reneesme, Reneesme ¿Donde esta mi hija…?"_

Dios…

La pequeña gota de sangre; mmmmm. Aquella imagen era tan embriagadora como su exquisito olor. Además no había comido nada en tanto tiempo…

Me quede pasmado, observando desde la mente de Carlisle la desesperación que hizo por quitarse de encima a Sulpicia, que esta desesperada, intentaba a atacar a la niña. Corrí lo más pronto posible para llegar a la habitación que seguramente era un estudio.

-¡Basta Sulpicia!—gritaba Carlisle sosteniendo los brazos de aquella vampira.

Sulpicia estaba descontrolada. Tenia los ojos fijos en la niña y esta solamente la miraba llena de terror. Aquella mirada me invadió de sentimientos nuevos ante sus enormes ojos chocolates. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y de hecho sus ojos estaban algo brillosos.

_"No hagas nada Edward"_—me advirtió Alice desde su mente.

-¿Por qué no?—pregunte enfadado. La niña corría peligro.

-_"No pasara nada… No se porque pero no pasara nada"_—aseguro Alice.

La imagen mental desapareció como una barrera que ya no me permitía ver. Gruñí lleno de frustración por no hacer nada. Sabia que no podía hacer nada; los Vulturi no me dejarían acercarme a la niña y…

-¿Belle?—pregunte cuando llego sigilosamente conmigo. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Tenemos que encaminarnos para la reunión. Carlisle se encargo rápidamente de la niña y yo hice algo que no te imaginas.

Me tendió su celular y busco algo adentro de sus imágenes. Estaba perplejo.

-Sulpicia se fue avergonzada y yo tome el celular para tomarle una foto a Reneesme—me dijo sonriente—Se que no puedes acercarte a ella y por lo menos quise… Tener una foto de ella para que la vieras cuando quieras…

Me estaba jalando para que camináramos. Pero me era imposible caminar por lo sorprendido que estaba. Mi mente todavía no trabajaba bien, a pesar de que era vampiro. Pero aun no lo podía creer.

La pequeña de la foto tenía su cara algo asustada y en sus mejillas rozadas, estaban pequeñas lágrimas. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos como los de su madre cuando era humana. Pero estaba seguro que la forma de la mandíbula era mía, su contorno y forma de la zona T también…  
Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las mías. Ella era igual a mí y a Bella.

Sonreí al tocar la pantalla del celular y ver sus perfectos rizos broncíneos. Aquella chiquilla era muy hermosa, demasiado especial. La sola idea de que ella era mi hija ¡MI HIJA! me partió el alma completamente. Su sonrisa, sus gestos… ¿Como pudo lidiar con todo esto Bella? El dolor de la separación y lo que sufrió por tener a mi hija.

Me sentí enfermo.

Si no me hubiera ido, podría sentir realmente lo que es ser padre. Pudiera cargar a mi niña y arrullarla en mis brazos mientras veo como duerme tranquilamente. Habría vivido cosas con mi hija: jugar con ella, enseñarle a tocar el piano, platicar y jugar también con su madre…

Incluso pudiera cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños…

Casarme con Bella.

Se me escapo un sollozo de la boca. No lo pude evitar. Me sentía tan miserable por destruir así mi existencia y la de Bella. Por el odio que ella me tiene y que nunca, nunca podré borrar.

Por alejar a la única hija que podré tener.

-Tranquilo Edward—me susurro Belle abrazándome—Ella te perdonara… Estoy segura.

-No se como soportas esto—dije después de unos segundos—Tu misma deberías de odiarme.

-Eso nunca pasara—contesto de inmediato y mirándome fijamente. Abrimos las puertas donde nos traspasaban a aquella reunión—Yo te quiero mucho Edward.

-Gracias por todo Belle, yo también  
Y fue muy natural besar a aquella mujer aunque, juraría que por un segundo, los ojos chocolates de Bella aparecieron en ese instante y fue como la bese con vigor. Estaba feliz también porque Belle lo tomaba bien aunque.

¿Que era lo que quería yo?.

Escuche un siseo y me separe de Belle para observar la dura mirada de Bella.

Su rostro aun me causaba un impacto sorprendente. Tuve que parpadear para tratar de conciliar un poco a la realidad y permitirme ser un poco mas sereno. Esta situación era mucho más complicada y difícil.

Me miraba con verdadero dolor.

-Vamonos—susurro ese Jaydeen .

Pero Bella estaba ahí parada y no dejaba de mirarme. Si fuera aun humana estaría ahí destrozada y llorando por mi insensibilidad. Pero ahora era una de mi raza. No tendría que soltar ni una lágrima, porque ahora era más fuerte, ya lo había observado. Y su dureza se vería reflejada en cada uno de sus actos.

Como mi presencia y la suya unidas en un cuarto.

Jaydeen la cargo y se la llevo a otra puerta. Muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

-¿No le paso nada mas a la niña?—preguntaba Esme a Carlisle.

-No, simplemente fue su herida del dedo y la cure en un segundo—describió él, con un poco de cansancio—comprendo el dolor de Bella… Es muy duro por lo que me platico Aro.

-¿Que te dijo?—me acerque mas a él, intentando saber mas de Bella.

-Estuvo a punto de morir cuando la tuvo—su susurro fue pesado—La niña tenia mucha fuerza y durante el embarazo, no dejo de moverse y sufrió porque la niña necesitaba muchos nutrientes y Bella perdía fuerza por su estabilidad humana… ¿Edward?

No puedo quedarme ahí sin hacer nada. Tenia que remediar mis errores y esta era la manera más normal de hacerlo… En verdad que más mal no puedo hacer. Camine directo a donde su esencia aun seguía ahí.

La puerta que estaba al final de pasillo era donde su olor se captaba mas cerca y suponía que debería ser su habitación. Estaba tan desesperado que abrí de golpe sin tocar…

Y vi a Bella en los brazos de Jaydeen besándose tiernamente en la cama. No supe que hacer.

* * *

**Bien antes que nada he de aclarar una situacion bastante inquietante-por asi decirlo-sobre un acontecimiento que ha pasado...**

**He de pedirles chicas que muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad me hace feliz que les guste. Tambien gracias por avisarme de los plagios y cosas por el estilo, pero nuevamente he de pedirles una cosa.**

**Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado con sus acusaciones, quizas no lo hagan mal intencionalmente o simplemente quieran ayudarme, pero tienen que estar muy seguras de lo que están avisando. Existio un review donde avisaba un plagio (y aclaro no es plagio) NADA! (no se preocupen) pero si ofenden a las chicas que escriben, intentan sacar sus historias adelante y no es grato recibir este tipo de mensajes. No estoy regañando a nadie aclaro, pero si deben de estar seguras antes de acusar. Espero que esto no pase a mayores y que todo siga su curso.**

**Por otro lado.**

**Tengo un pequeño problema con mi blog, por el momento no puedo subir mas caps ahi (la razon de que varias lectoras estan leyendo aqui) y por favor, no digan spoilers que de por si ustedes ya van bastante avanzadas. (Solo que no entiendo como no se cansan de leer Eternel O.o) Asi que yo les avisare si nuevamente funciona para admitir a nuevas lectoras.**

**Siento el retraso, tengo que ahora terminar mis demás FF (Proposito de año ^^)**

**Finalmente les deseo un feliz año, espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad y les deseo de todo corazón que sean felices...**

**Besos**

**Elle ^^**


	10. Entre el amor, odio y guerras

**9  
Entre amor odio y… Guerras**

_El poder absoluto en el amor, hace tan felices, miserables y confusos a cada ser de cada especie y resulta incomprensible como las personas son débiles ante su poder… Su enseñanza solo nos deja claro que tanto en lo debido, prohibido y odio… su poder seguirá siendo letal, sin piedad de nadie.  
Aun en la muerte_

_Diane Böwner (Le Eletto)_

_Bella Swan_

El paisaje de esta vez, era un hermoso río en medio de enormes árboles con espesas ramas, llenas de hojas verdes en forma de picos. El aire era puro y saludable combinado con el sonido del agua. Era el ambiente mas tranquilo que había visto, y presenciarlo relajaba los nervios y me distraía para no pensar en eso.

Parecía que el dolor ya era parte de mi vida, siempre presente en cada momento ¿Como una persona puede vivir así? Incluso me he llegado a preguntar ¿que condena estoy pagando para siempre estar sufriendo a este grado?

¿Siempre será así?

Escuche las risas más hermosas del mundo junto con el ruido del agua moviéndose. Sonreí ante la respuesta imaginaria que resurgió: Reneesme estaría jugando en el agua divertida y segura. Ya sabia de que trataba esto.

-Tienes que aparecer alguna vez Jaydeen—susurre sintiéndome feliz por ello.

Una suave risa se escucho detrás de mí.

Me gire para ver a Jaydeen vestido totalmente de blanco. Me impresiono bastante por el hecho de que Jaydeen, no era nada aficionado a la moda—cosa que no me sorprende, debido a la época en la que viene—pero aun así, se veía demasiado guapo con su elegante sonrisa y sus movimientos tan cautivadores que era difícil de apartar la mirada.

Su cabello castaño esta vez estaba suelto, y era demasiado precioso a los rayos del sol. Su piel también brillaba demasiado impregnando de su belleza, y para un propio vampiro. Ahí estaba, totalmente perfecto y su mirada, a pesar de tener esos ojos rojos que antes temía, ahora me son muy familiares y nunca me preocuparía de ellos.

-Te vez realmente bien—elogie acercándome con solo dos pasos. Él se me adelanto a estar centímetros de mi cara.

-Es solo pura ropa—aseguro mirando insignificantemente su ropa—No es realmente gran cosa. La superficialidad nunca fue lo más importante.

Me eche a reír. Jaydeen era todo un hombre de época.

-Me gusta que rías—me confeso mirándome de cerca—Es como si tus facciones se relajaran y se abriera una alegría deslumbrante por su belleza. Tu sonrisa permite conocer a tu humano interior.

Lo mire durante un segundo cohibida.

-La verdad no se cuando empecé a reír. Probablemente haya sido cuando vino a este mundo Reneesme—comente bajando la mirada.

_**Las líneas en tus ojos, que los colorean maravillosamente**_

_**Me detienen y me roban el aliento.**_

_**Esmeraldas de las montañas que se clavan en el cielo**_

_**Sin revelar nunca su profundidad**_

-Quiero hablar contigo Bella—dijo despacio y sentía su mirada inquisidora sobre mi cabeza. Temblé un poco.

-Dime…

-Sabes que eres una muchachita muy especial ¿Verdad?—sonrió al decir esa palabra. Yo reí junto con él.

-Lo dudo, pero prosigue.

-Las doncellas en mis tiempos eran tratadas por caballeros. Nunca lloraban y las complacíamos en lo que querían.

-¿Por qué lo hacían?—pregunte intrigada. Los hombres de este tiempo no les importaban en absoluto lo que pensaban o quisieran las mujeres.

-Porque vivíamos para ellas—explico mirándome a los ojos. Empezamos a caminar por un sendero que bajaba al río—El hombre no puede vivir sin la mujer Bella, siempre necesitara una compañera a su lado. A alguien a quien amar y proteger. Con quien hablar y dedicarle su tiempo.

-Muchos no lo creen así—le asegure cerrando los ojos—En mi mundo, los hombres son mucho mas liberales que los de tu época. Y sus prioridades probablemente son mas estupidas de lo que haz visto.

Jaydeen rió divertido.

-No los incluyas a todos.

-Cierto. Algunos vampiros no…

¿Por qué tenia que decir eso? Volver a tomar el tema que tenga que ver con mi pasado, era uno de mis peores errores. ¿No había aprendido la lección? Me había prometido no darle más importancia y déjarlo pasar.

El problema era que si era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

-Lo siento en verdad Bella.

-Lo se, Jaydeen.

-No espera—pidió deteniéndose y obligándome a mirarlo—Esta conversación esta tomando otro rumbo. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

En verdad que era todo un caballero de época.

-Aceptadas—conteste de manera incrédula.

Respiro profundamente.

-Nunca creí poder llegar a ver un ángel llorar con todo su dolor. Es como si el cielo estuviera nublado y siempre lloviera, ocultando el resplandor del sol, ante su magnitud y su belleza. Una vez que te conviertes en esto—recalco moviendo sus manos hacia su cuerpo—No se sabe que hacer ante la tempestad de dolores ajenos.

-¿Jaydeen?—pregunte algo confusa.

Sus ojos revelaban cierta inquietud ante su metáfora.

-No quisiera que ignoraras lo que te voy a decir Bella.

_**Dime que debemos estar juntos,**_

_**Arréglalo con los adornos del amor.**_

_**Estaré encantado, Estaré enganchado en tus labios,**_

_**En lugar de la horca de angustias que siguen aquí**_

-Yo no quiero nunca verte sufrir Bella—acaricio la piel de mis manos con una mirada profunda y sincera—Es poco el tiempo pero no es para ignorarlo. Te he conocido y conozco tu sufrimiento. He limpiado cada una de tus lagrimas, que procurado siempre estar contigo… Y no es reproche.

Baje mi mirada y cerré los ojos. Lo sabía, Jaydeen era alguien especial y era como un apoyo tan grande. Le debía demasiado a Jaydeen, sus cuidados, sus palabras.

-También tienes que dejar de culparte por todo lo que pasa. Esto no es culpa tuya… Él no sabe apreciar lo que perdió. Nunca lo hará. Deja de HACERLO.

-Es difícil Jaydeen—le confesé mirando el río con nostalgia.

-Es cuestión de que intentes darte otra oportunidad.

-¿A que?—pregunte enojada.

-No puedes siempre cerrar los ojos a una esperanza que te puedan dar—suspiro cerrando los ojos—Otros estarían dispuestos a aprovechar esa oportunidad...

_**Seré el hombro para que llores,**_

_**Seré el suicidio del amor**_

_**Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,**_

_**Seré el fan más grande de tu vida**_

Me daba una ligera idea sobre lo que Jaydeen pronunciaba en estos instantes. Mi mirada se contrajo hacia lo que pudiera suceder. Nunca había pensado en él, de esa forma y sinceramente, tenia miedo a pensar de él, en esa forma. Jaydeen era especial… sumamente especial.

-Han sido clavadas demasiadas espinas.

-Las cuales has sacado satisfactoriamente.

-Si así fuera… No viviría con este odio—le mencione con un poco de resentimiento  
-Te dije que no tiene porque ser así…

-Pero lo es Jaydeen.

Vinieron los recuerdos anteriormente y me dejaron embargada. Los pequeños filos como navajas atacaron y me dejaron sin aire. Eran dolores internos debido a las imágenes de Edward y su esposa. No pude evitar un sollozo ahogado.

-Jaydeen—susurre lastimada.

Sentí sus calidos brazos rodearme y no me negué a recibir su afecto. A veces, sus brazos eran como fuertes protectores, dándome algo más que un simple apoyo o incluso moral y con eso, no me sentía sola. Era como ver una esperanza sobre este futuro tan incierto. Como si no todo estuviera perdido.

_**La lluvia cae furiosa sobre el delgado techo**_

_**Mientras estamos despiertos en mi cama.**_

_**Eres mi sobreviviente, mi prueba viviente.**_

_**De que mi amor está vivo, no muerto.**_

_**Dime que debemos estar juntos,**_

_**Arréglalo con los adornos del amor.**_

_**Estaré encantado,**_

_**Estaré enganchado en tus labios,**_

_**En lugar de la horca de angustias que siguen aquí **_

-No quiero que sigas llorando—me susurro en el oido.

-Eso es imposible—conteste con la voz rota—No puedes ignorar todo lo que hace y sigue haciendo… ¿Olvidar lo que fue tu esperanza Jaydeen? ¡TU ESPERANZA!—temblé ante la ímpetu. Levante el rostro lastimado—cuando estaba con él, su familia se convirtió también en mi familia. Estaba mucho más ligada de lo que yo misma sabía… El lugar que ella tiene ¡ELLA! Una vez yo soñé con ser también una Cullen.

-Nunca volverás a perder tu esperanza—aseguro tomando de los brazos y mirándome.

Su mirada como una esperanza más.

-No perderás nada de lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte—pozo mi mano en su corazón. Lo mire con tristeza—Todo lo que quieras yo te lo puedo dar… Sin necesidad si quiera de que lo pidas.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo Jaydeen—susurre con miedo y quitando mi mano. Baje mi mirada ante esa posibilidad—El dolor es un debilitador muy grande, y mas en estos casos. Si yo te generara ese tipo de dolor, jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasaría—me sonrió y aquella esperanza podía ser cierta…

_**Seré el hombro para que llores,**_

_**Seré el suicidio del amor**_

_**Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,**_

_**Seré el fan más grande de tu vida.**_

-Déjame ser ese que acompañe tus días. Permíteme tocar tu piel y enloquecerme cuando te bese. Perteneceré a todo lo que eres, porque nunca te perdería—aquellas palabras eran sanas ante el dolor de la inseguridad—Quiero siempre abrazarte en las lluvias mas frías.

Cuando todo lo ves perdido, cuando te quitan lo que siempre creías que seria tuyo, cuanto te traicionan… Seria posible que la vida te diera otra oportunidad a ser feliz y por fin ser completamente .

-Estoy dolida.

-Se que es el dolor Bella.

La imagen mental de un niño escondido debajo de una mesa asustado y abrazando con fuerza sus piernitas. Aquella imagen podía dolerle a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando un hombre lo encuentra y lo jala de donde pudo agarrarlo y se escuchan golpes y lloriqueos del niño.

Una infancia triste…

-Un niño debe de ser feliz—susurre enojada y a la vez triste. Jaydeen aun me miraba obsoleto y señala con la barbilla.

-Todos sentimos el dolor… De diferente manera pero lo sentimos. Parte de un momento o etapa, lo cual nos hace ver las cosas de una manera diferente—me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente—pero hay maneras de curarlo.

-El tiempo.

-Y los que nos rodea—coincidió él.

-Siento mucho esta confesión Jaydeen—susurre sintiéndome realmente torpe—Creo que hay peores problemas que los míos.

-Jamás juzgaría tu situación. En realidad no se me da eso de "el dolor de amores".

Reí ante su entonación.

-Pero las experiencias dolorosas nos enseñan Bella. Se que no de un tiempo corto lograras ver el sol pero… Estoy seguro que habrá maneras de verlo.

-¿Como?

Apretó con fuerza mi mano.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a ser feliz?

_**He sido abandonado, consumido,**_

_**He luchado por regresar de la muerte.**_

_**Traicionado, atacado,**_

_**Recordé las cosas que dijiste**_

¿Que haces cuando una oportunidad así se te presenta? ¿Realmente se le llamaría oportunidad? ¿Cuál era el camino correcto?

¿Que hay de Edward?

Contuve un sollozo al ver la respuesta en mi mente. Edward estaba casado con una mujer que lo quería. Él no tendría que preocuparse de mí… ¿Por qué debe de importarme? Al fin y acabo, el haría su eternidad como siempre quiso. Yo debería hacer lo mismo y por mi cuenta…

Me di cuenta de las palabras que pronunciaba:

Por mi cuenta, debería hacer la mía.

Y ahora si, decir que realmente lo olvide. Ahora realmente decirle adiós a una vida de tormentos y reflejos del pasado, que lastimaban todo mi ser. Despedirme de esa amargada Bella y comenzar con buenas expectativas. Empezar a progresar para el principio de un fin, que siempre tendría un día nuevo. Sin más percances.

Levante mi mirada… Ya no quería llorar.

-Si, estoy dispuesta.

_**Seré el hombro para que llores,**_

_**Seré el suicidio del amor**_

_**Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,**_

_**Seré el fan más grande de tu vida**_.

Sus brazos se acomodaron alrededor de mi cintura y me acercaron lentamente a él. Cerré mis ojos para esperar a que él llegue. Su respiración fue su primer indicio, después sus labios suaves y cálidos contra los míos. Unos labios diferentes que podían cambiar mi situación. Realmente podían.

Ser feliz es un objetivo para todo ser vivo. La vida me ha enseñado que la felicidad no consistía en cosas materiales, dinero… poder. No es más feliz él que mas tiene, si no él que menos necesita. Aquel pensamiento prevaleció durante unos segundos.

Sin embargo, sentí un brusco movimiento en cuanto se separo de mí, pero mis ojos no se abrían. Supuse que Jaydeen había dado fin al sueño para poder enfrentarme.

-¿Que haces aquí?—escuche preguntar a Jaydeen con un gruñido.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Edward asomándose por la puerta y ahí mismo petrificado poso sus ojos sobre mi.

Apenas me di cuenta que mi cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Jaydeen y este sostenía mi cabeza con fuerza. Él estaba sentado en la cama y yo estaba acostada como lo había supuesto.

¿Que era esa mirada? ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Era terror? ¿Repugnancia?...

Ninguna de los dos su mirada era de dolor…

-Yo… no quería molestarlos—fue lo único capaz de decir, bajo la mirada y estaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Antes de fijar de nuevo su mirada en mi, e irse  
¿Dolor? ¿Por qué Dolor?

Él estaba… Feliz ¿No? Él finalmente había conseguido lo que había buscado durante mucho tiempo. Él no debería mirarme así, él era ¡FELIZ! ¡SE CASO! ¡EL SE CASO!

Empecé a gritarme intentando alejar malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Quizás solo había sido un truco, mi mala imaginación. Pero no podía pensar que Edward, seguía amándome… No, claro que no. Edward era conciente de lo que hizo cuando se caso—aun de lo que diga su mujer—el debería ser feliz.

Porque aun de haberme convertido en esto, aun antes de tener a Reneesme, un de su ultimo adiós… Yo siempre desee que él fuera feliz.

-Es solo un entrometido Bella—susurro Jaydeen abrazándome y obligándome a quitar la mirada de la puerta—Simplemente quiere acercarse a la niña. Estoy seguro de ello.

Tiene razón

Toc toc

-Lamento interrumpir—Heidi estaba hablando en voz baja—pero necesito a Bella. Aro nos ha mandado a investigar un clan que tiene Gianna para nosotras.

-Enseguida voy—me levante y me pase una mano por el pelo—Hablaremos después.

Su sonrisa fue como un destello de luz antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Heidi me esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestro destino. Sabía perfectamente que me preguntaría, no por nada Felix la llamaba

"La grabadora Vulturi"

-Algo debió de haber visto Edward para estar tan dolido—me pare en seco.

-¿Que dijiste?—pregunte temerosa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no me importa mucho. Pero si él sabe que tu y Jaydeen pronto estarán juntos… Hummm—vaya que era lenta.

Entonces si estaba preocupado… ¡Estaba dolido! Mi venganza comenzaba a tomar frutos…

Sonreí abiertamente pero después sentí un vació. Era como un pequeño retortijón y me decía "¡Maldita!" Seguía caminado pero no ponía atención a nada debido a mis pensamientos.

¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?

Me sentí mareada caminando, y era una sensación que ya no sentía al partir de convertirme. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado las cosas malas que había hecho y por eso mismo no había hecho su aparición mi conciencia.

En vez de sentirme bien por el hecho de que al menos Edward, sabe que yo seguiría mi vida, yo no me sentía bien conmigo misma. Se supone que debería estarme riendo, contemplar el dolor de Edward y sentirme satisfecha…

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, Gianna estaba juntando varias hojas y ordenándolas. En cuanto nos vio entrar nos sonrió.

Heidi estaba hablando con Gianna al respecto de la lista que tenia de los clanes que habían llegado. Para Heidi todos eran conocidos excepto uno. Heidi reía animadamente mientras Gianna se ruborizaba. Bien, quizás el tema era Felix.

En esa estancia que parecía "salón de espera" se hallaban sentados un grupo de vampiros totalmente diferentes, a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Su apariencia parecía un poco más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos tenían un color extraño entre dorado coloreado alrededor de la pupila roja. Esto me hizo estremecer ligeramente.

-Gianna—llame hablando bajo—¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ambas se giraron para ver a los vampiros que yo había señalado. Heidi miraba recelosa ante lo extraño que los encontraba y Gianna me miro un poco nerviosa.

-Dicen que vienen de la India, por una parte desconocida de aquel país—susurro bajando la mirada—Querían conocer a los amos y a presentarse como clan oficial.

-Deben hacerlo frente nosotras—sugirió Heidi mirándome—Para que los maestros sepan algo y nosotras también.

-Si, debemos informarles—acepte.

Mientras avanzábamos, vi más de cerca aquel grupo. Eran cuatro vampiros y otras dos que parecían ser gemelas. Aquellas mujeres me miraron con atención y también a Heidi. Eran tan extrañas con sus vestimentas tradicionales a su nación, con piel morena pálida y largo cabello negro, también atado a largos lazos.

De los otros cuatro vampiros, solamente uno parecía ser de la India. Con sus facciones indigentes y también portaba ese tipo de vestimenta, junto con sus ojos de esos mismos rasgos. Los otros vampiros parecían más de raza anglosajona. Uno era alto, con la mirada seductora y demasiado felino, mirándonos con preocupación. El otro parecía un muchacho menudo no debería de tener mas de 16 años pero era alto y probablemente su genética humana era mas desarrollada de lo que se ve.

-Buenas tardes. Somos parte de la guardia de los Vulturi. Mi nombre es Heidi y ella es Bella—con total cortesía Heidi mostraba sus habilidades de seducción. De inmediato los hombres fijaron su vista en ella—Bienvenidos.

-Gracias—agradecieron a la vez las gemelas que miraron con desafió a Heidi. Su voz parecía algo contenida—No quisimos incomodar a sus maestros.

Hablaban al concordé. Si que eran gemelas.

-Para nada—Heidi soltó una risa muy amigable y se sentó junto con ellos—Es bueno que se reporten con nosotros. Normalmente nos tienen miedo debido a nuestra fama de "matones"—soltó una carcajada—Solo se tienen que portar bien…

-Me hace gracia—dijo aquel tipo seductor que sonrió abiertamente a Heidi—Algunas veces necesitan manos duras… Como yo .

-Bella es experta en eso—me señalo Heidi con una mirada—sabe ponerte en tu lugar.

Todos rieron al unísono y yo con ellos. Parecían agradables excepto por las gemelas que aun nos miraban retadoramente. Supongo que Heidi tenía que amedrentar un poco debido a su imponente apariencia, cualquiera le tendría envidia a semejante mujer.

-Primero que nada ¿Que tipo de dones tienen? Lo necesitamos para informarnos.

No nos contestaron.

-Bueno veras querida no venimos precisamente a eso.

Y en ese momento un sillón salio volando directo a Heidi.

-¡HEIDI!—grite desesperada cuando vi que ese sillón se la llevaba traspasando paredes.

Me gire para ver a aquellos vampiros extraños que se pararon y me rodearon. De inmediato me agazape y gruñí dispuesta a atacar. Jaydeen me había enseñado, mi don por lo menos los debilitaba con el efecto espejo—regresando el ataque—no me dejaría vencer tan fácil.

-No tienes oportunidad—hablo tranquilamente el vampiro seductor—Eres solamente tu, contra nosotros.

-Son idiotas si creen que pueden atacar aquí en la tierra de los Vulturi. ¿Nunca han oído hablar de su guardia?

-No necesitan a sus guardias—se adelanto el vampiro hindú.

Lo que vi a continuación, fue aterrador.

Fue como si ese vampiro se viera reflejado en varios espejos y en todos ellos, saliera uno mismo. Me sorprendí al ver cuantos multiplicados de su imagen salían. Eso es: se multiplicaba, podía hacer varias imágenes. No sabia con exactitud, si era una simple imagen para asustar o realmente podrían pelear todos ellos.

Deberían ser más de 50…

-¡HUMANA ESTUPIDA!—grita una de las gemelas.

Me gire y vi a Gianna hablando nerviosa por teléfono y agradecí el gesto. Estaba pidiendo ayuda, aunque el ruido, los pudo haber puesto en alerta. Gianna se quedo petrificada cuando una de las gemelas avanzaba a máxima velocidad hacia ella.

Yo quise perseguirla, pero fui detenida por la otra gemela. Aquella mujer me detuvo de un brazo y con su palma de su mano se empezó a formar una pequeña bola roja donde fue tomando forma y fuerza… Era fuego

-Lo siento querida, es nuestra misión—tenia maldad en los ojos—Los Vulturi morirán ahora…

-¿Que?—pregunte confundida ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Que era lo que querían?

-Los amos llegaran para tomar su lugar que fue arrebatado—explico el chico seductor—Tomaran posesión frente a todos estos vampiros…

-¡No nada mas esta la guardia!—grite desesperada-¡Hay clanes que apoyarían a Aro! ¡Están contra todos! ¡TODOS!

Por alguna extraña razón temía lo peor. Aquí, se estaba causando una lucha entre vampiros extraños que de la nada empezaron a atacar. Me tenían casi como rehén y estaban dispuestos a matarme si algo estupido hacia. No sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Pero hablaban de sus amos.

-¿Quiénes son sus amos?—pregunte enojada.

Sentí el puño cerrado de la gemela que me tomaba el brazo. Caí algo débil ante su golpe pero realmente no me toco. Solamente fue su puño, ya que mi escudo pudo detener el fuego y regreso el efecto hacia la gemela.

-Vladimir y Stefan únicos amos verdaderos de esta tierra...


	11. La desición mas importante

**10**

**La decisión más importante**

_Edward Cullen_

-¿Edward?—era la segunda vez que preguntaba Belle por mi nombre.

Aro comentaba afectuosamente su discurso para los clanes, todos correspondían con sus cordiales sonrisas.

Había empezado la reunión en uno de los enormes salones que tenia el castillo de Volterra, hogar de los Vulturi. Todos los clanes que habían llegado, los habían instalado en algunas habitaciones y todos ellos, estaban reunidos en cada una de las mesas situadas en diferentes lugares y en medio un pequeño pasillo para permitirle paso a la guardia o a ellos mismos.

Pero yo apenas percibía eso

Mis pensamientos estaban fijos ante la imagen que presencie. Y sentí mis miedos a flor de piel, haciéndome perder aun más la cordura. Si por un siglo atrás, tener que esperar de nuevo a que ella llegue a mi vida y evitar volver a ver ella en brazos de otro… No lo dudaría ni por un segundo al pedir que el tiempo se atrase.

_En brazos de otro_… me era difícil aceptar todo. En un día había visto que aquella imagen tan hermosa, nunca desapareció en este mundo, que ella estaba con un milagro de nuestro amor y que ahora ella… estaba intentando olvidarme en _brazos de otro._

Con que facilidad todo había cambiado después de tiempo atrás. Esto era una destrucción personal demasiado fuerte para la existencia propia de un vampiro. Desilusión, fracaso… ¿Cuantas palabras se podrían mencionar en este mismo momento y aun así seguirían siendo insignificantes? ¿Como explicar que lo has perdido todo y aun así lo vez tan cerca…?

Volví a suspirar y cerrar los ojos con dolor.

Ya nada tenia sentido. Ni siquiera me sentía bien pensando en este dolor cuando mi esposa, me miraba intentando comprender todo lo que me pasaba. Cuando mi familia me ignoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo por ser un desconsiderado.

Y a la vez, llegaban tantos recuerdos e imágenes en mi cabeza, que eran tan valiosos en toda mi eterna vida. En donde cada una de ellas, siempre ella estaba tan presente, haciendo la diferencia entre una oscuridad totalmente vaga y un renacimiento completamente distinto y mucho mas cautivo de lo que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado.

Apretar un poco la mano en mi pecho para controlar el dolor. Te perdí tan miserablemente... Peor que un perdedor…

Baje mi mirada una vez mas observando mis manos. Aquellas manos que alguna vez tocaron la gloria y ahora quería que desaparecieran por no saciar lo que ahora, me pedían tanto.

-Como les decía—Aro aun no terminaba de dar su discurso—Esta reunión esta destinada a saber cuantos de nuestros aliados están totalmente con nosotros. Claro también para saber cuantos de ellos conocemos.

-Además de que queremos que nuestro secreto siga en su mismo estado—agrego Cayo mirando a todos con su mirada prepotente.

Cuando te conocí _Bella_...

Su nombre era aun más doloroso. Era parte de su perfección y principalmente su misterio. Era increíble todo lo que pasamos juntos y lo único que lo destruyo fui yo. Cuando ella era mortal, todo de ella era irresistible, no había nada absolutamente nada de ella, que yo no adorara. Bella… Mi Bella.

Eras mortal y no merecía nada de ti. Ella merecía lo mejor de todo este mundo y realmente deseaba que ella lo recibiera, pero fui tan egoísta de quererla solo para mí, que incluso intente por todos los medios apartarla de cualquiera que quisiera arrebatármela, de cualquiera que ella quisiera.

Que perdido estaba. Agarre con fuerza la mesa al reprimir un gruñido. Estaba celoso, furioso y quería destrozar algo, lo que fuera. La frustración me tenía lleno de mi amarga experiencia. La vida nunca creí que fuera buena pero ahora…

¿Ahora que haría sin ti? Mi única esperanza de vida.

¿La dejaría ir? Realmente era suficientemente fuerte para verla ahora si marcharse para siempre. El dolor de por si, cada vez mas fuerte, me apretó una vez mas el pecho y las oleadas de amargura me invadieron, tanto, que Jasper me miraba una y otra vez sintiendo mis espasmos.

¿La dejaría ir?

Si es feliz… Que marche con todo.

Suspire y levante la mirada. La reunión se estaba tornando aun más dolorosa de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Todos reían y hablaban entre ellos comentando sus diferentes situaciones que ni una sola me interesaba.

Estaban demasiados clanes ahí mismo. Muchos de ellos los había visto, Carlisle también conocía algunos de ellos junto con Emmett y Rose. Pero no podía poner atención a nada, no me concentraba en nada, ni siquiera pensaba… No quería ni estar ahí.

-Ahí esta Tia—señalo Alice a Carlisle. Este asintió levemente.

-¿Por qué estarán aquí? Siempre quieren estar ocultos bajo la mira de los Vulturi—comentó extrañado Carlisle.

Junto a ellos, había un clan de facciones asiáticas. Estos observaban a todos con diferentes expresiones y algunas veces intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos. Eran nuevos por lo que observaba y deberían ser ocho, de baja estatura y solamente cuatro, parecían ser un poco más grandes de edad. Y la otra mitad era de mujeres mas bajas de estatura y miraban alrededor algo aburridas.

Tuve un extraño presentimiento sobre ellos.

Aro camino sobre los clanes con los brazos extendidos y fue abrazando algunos de ellos con Renata de su lado con el brazo extendido a su hombro. Cayo y Marco en cada lado de Aro junto con Jane y Alce. Suspire fuertemente porque mas que bienvenida, lo hacia para conocer sus pensamientos.

Pasaron junto a las mesas que estaban.

-Clan Denali—saludo Cayo con una de sus sonrisas modestas—Es agradable volver a verte Eleazar.

-Igualmente maestro—contesto Eleazar levantándose de la mesa junto con las demás—Nos alegra haber venido  
-Siempre son bien recibidos—le hizo una clara advertencia con la mirada Cayo. Eleazar bajo la mirada.

Llegaron donde estaba aquel Clan de facciones asiáticas y solamente levantaron sus miradas. Aro los examino con la mirada y después les sonrió cálidamente.

-Bienvenidos queridos míos. Volterra abre sus puertas a nuevos clanes que están dispuestos a unir lazos con nosotros…

Broto un gruñido entre ellos.

Las mujeres dieron un respingo y sus expresiones fueron de nervios, a claras miradas de susto. Los otros parecían satisfechos y solamente miraban con recelo a Aro. Cayo, fue el que se aproximo más cerca e ellos.

-¿Que fue eso?—pregunto con apatía.

En un momento se escucho un ruido sordo de parte de atrás del castillo. Fue fuerte como si estuvieran derrocando las paredes. Todos contuvimos el aliento ante varios sonidos y viendo como la guardia se dirigía hacia las escaleras bajando a los siguientes pisos.

Pero Cayo aun quería ver que fue el sonido que los asusto. Se adelanto unos pasos y Jane con Alec.

Entre aquel clan vampirico se abrió entre ellos una pequeña figura…

Un niño.

Aquellos ojos tiernos que parecían a los de un querubín, eran rojos carmesí junto con la franja dorada que adornaba la pupila, haciéndolo mas misterioso y llamativo. Su cabello negro corto se veía muy brillante. Debería de tener al menos 5 años cuando lo convirtieron.

Fijo los ojos en Cayo y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes en forma de pico.

Y escupió a la máxima velocidad como si fueran unas balas de líquido que salio de su boca. Varios vampiros gruñeron pero no me había fijado bien.

Jane grito enfurecida y arañándose la cara con sus manos, mientras que Alec se retorcía igual llevándose las manos con la cara. Aro los miro sorprendido mientras que Chelsea se interponía para proteger a sus maestros.

-¿Que demo…?—grito de repente Cayo pero fue interrumpido por gritos.

Los vampiros que tenían delante de ellos se abalanzaron sobre la guardia y pelearon más veloces de lo que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado. Pronto llegaron mas para ayudarlos, pero de pronto, los clanes que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de los asiáticos, se levantaron haciendo maniobras impresionantes de combate. Todos comenzaron a luchar.

El niño era el más ágil. Cuando se iban a preparar para atacarlo, no corría, si no brincaba a varios metros de altura y caía a una longitud extremadamente lejos. Escupía tal y como lo hizo con Jane y Alec mientras varios vampiros de la guardia caían adoloridos.

Carlisle se levanto de inmediato y nos ordeno que nos marcháramos. Emmett y Jasper abrazaron a sus esposas, y las iban cubriendo junto con Carlisle y Esme. Yo rodee con mis brazos a Annabelle, mientras esta intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no voltear a ver aquella lucha que la atormentaba. Era increíble los diferentes dones que vimos y a la vez eran tan fuertes.

-Edward—llamo Carlisle agachándose—¿Como paso todo esto?

Intente concentrarme en todos los pensamientos.

_"¡Corran! ¡Corran!"_ era el pensamiento de una voz femenina .

_"Son demasiados poderosos… Están acabando con la guardia"_

"Son demasiados…"

-Carlisle parece una treta entre los clanes—fue lo que pude decir en voz baja. Estábamos ocultos entre mesas y sillas alrededor de nosotros porque no encontrábamos la salida.

-Felix y Demetri se llevaron a Aro, Marco y Cayo. Bueno los están protegiendo más que nada—decía Jasper asomándose levemente sobre las mesas.

_"Solo maten a la guardia… Uno de los amos pidió que dejaran vivo a Aro"_—parecía el líder y además su pensamiento llegaba a varias cabezas.

-¿Y los demás clanes mi señor?—pregunto una mujer dirigiéndose a Amun.

_"Mátenlos… Ellos apoyaran a los Vulturi"_

-Tenemos que salir lo rápidamente—rugió Alice aun sumergida en su espasmo. Sus visiones se concentraban en los ataques de la guardia.

-Bien. Edward localiza una salida rápidamente. Emmett Jasper y yo cubrimos a las mujeres. Solamente manténganse agachados e intenten no ser visibles. Intentaran atacarnos, pero no les daremos motivos.

-Bien—Todos susurramos a la vez.

Comenzamos a caminar acuclillas sobre algunas mesas que estaban volteadas y que algunas servían perfectas para ocultarnos. Tuvimos que agacharnos varias veces y retroceder al encontrarnos con varias peleas entre vampiros y que por poco nos descubrían a nosotros.

_"Mami… ¿Donde esta mami?"_

Me pare en seco… completamente.

Los fulminantes ojos rojos de aquel niño, observaban con deleite un punto fijo, donde sus pensamientos se dirigían al cogette, al percibir aquel delicioso olor que era tan infinitamente atrayente, como nunca antes lo hubiera creído. La ponzoña ardiente se pozo sobre su paladar, impaciente de probar esa dulce sangre.

Sentí como se me iba la vida. El mundo, totalmente muere al ver como esos ojos rojos se fijaban en aquella figura pequeña que miraba sorprendida y aterrada todo lo que sucedía en ese castillo.

Con su mente dulce e infantil.

Mi abruma, mi corazón: Reneesme estaba ahí parada totalmente indefensa con caminando ante toda la mutilación de vampiros. Ante la desesperanza de todo lo que había visto, ella estaba en un mortal peligro.

Mi hija estaba en peligro

El niño empezó a brincar de la misma manera en que lo hizo para atacar a la guardia y a máxima velocidad. Temblé al ver su sonrisa y sus intenciones fijas en la pequeña.

-¡Edward!—grito Annabelle cuando me vio correr.

Porque moriría quizás en el intento… Pero a ella, no la tocaban.

En cuanto llegue, la abrase con el intento de protegerla a costa de que nada le suceda. Leí las intenciones de ese demonio en su mente, al querer atacar a mi hija. Sabia que como la anterior vez; daría un salto para abalanzarse sobre de mi y atacarme para arrebatarme a Reneesme.

Me gire sobre el piso, para llegar al extremo del salón y poderme cubrir del niño que lanzaba su saliva ponzoñosa. Este aun me perseguía y oía sus gruñidos frustrados. Reneesme se asusto al instante y sus pequeñas manitas se aferraron mas a mi pecho y ante eso, sentí más la necesidad de protegerla.

Llegue al extremo del salón y aferre mas a mi pecho a Reneesme pero ya había puesto la mesa para protección. Si aquel niño llegaba, intentaría luchar con él, pero dejando a la niña aquí. Me asome lentamente, pero sabia que ya no había peligro, porque aquel demonio estaba tirado sobre el piso aullando de dolor y retorciéndose. Jane estaba parada enfrente de él, con sus ojos inexpresivos.

La mitad de sus rostro estaba magullada… prácticamente destruida ante el potente acido que seria la ponzoña de ese niño.

Su don probablemente.

Una mano me toco el hombro, haciendo que Reneesme y yo brincáramos algo asustados.

-Lo siento—se disculpo Emmett—Encontramos una salida y tenemos que irnos ahora. Son demasiados.

Asentí levemente mientras apretaba mas hacia a mi a Reneesme. Emmett la miro con su burlona curiosidad.

-Mas a ti no podía parecerse—dijo más para si mismo. Lo silencie con una mirada.

Nos encaminamos a lo más fondo del salón y lo último que vi, fue a Felix llevando en brazos a Heidi a alguna parte.

Entramos a una puerta distinta y en cuanto salimos. Reneesme se removió en mis brazos.

-Mami, mami ¿Donde esta mi mami?—pregunto la pequeña con su increíblemente hermosa voz y sus tiernos ojos brillosos.

Me partió el corazón verla así, pero no podía contestarle. Ni yo mismo sabia donde estaba su madre y aquello me removió la conciencia. Había explotado prácticamente una guerra y Bella no la había visto desde que bese a Belle. Me estremecí al pensar que algo malo le podría pasar.

-Clan Cullen—exclamo Alec sosteniendo a Cayo. Este estaba exhausto y parecía que no tendría mucho tiempo en recuperarse—Tienen que irse de aquí.

-Danos alguna salida Alec—pidió Carlisle desesperado. Esme pasó su mano sobre la cara demacrada de Cayo.

-Hasta el fondo del pasillo, debajo de la alfombra, hay una trampilla. Es un túnel donde los guiara hacia el bosque y ahí están los demás de la guardia. Estarán por el momento a salvo ahí.

_"Se llevaron la libreta y todo el registro de clanes que tenia Gianna. Saben a quienes tenemos de nuestra parte… No pueden seguir aquí"_  
_  
__"Carlisle Cullen"_

La mente de Alec procesaba rápidamente toda la información que venia en esa libreta, pero la daba por perdida. Esa libreta estaba perdida al momento en que mataron a Gianna y tenían de rehenes a dos personas de la guardia en el momento en que estaban con ellas.

Corrimos rápidamente hacia el lugar, donde Alec nos había dicho. Reneesme tenía su cabeza acurrucada en mi pecho y eso, a pesar de que estábamos en una guerra. Me hacia sentir realmente bien. Su calor era relajante haciendo una increíble fusión con su exquisito olor.  
Me recordaba a su madre.

Nos transportamos a una especie de túnel, donde corríamos rápidamente. Paso a ser en vez de túnel, un acantilado. Alice tuvo algunas incomodidades al igual que Rose. Belle estaba asustada por las ratas que pasaban por nuestros pies pero intentaba mantener la calma.

-Olvídalo—rugió Alice de pronto—Estos zapatos me costaron carísimos. No pienso seguir arruinándolos en estas asquerosas aguas y roedores. Cárgame Jasper.

Jasper inmediatamente la obedeció y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Recógeme a mi también!—Rosalie grito su orden completamente enojada. Emmett se apresuro con sus enormes brazos sostener a su esposa.

-Bueno creo que todos hemos hecho lo mismo—dijo Carlisle sosteniendo también a Esme—Caminemos

Belle me miraba aterrada.

-Querida… Tu comprendes—intente que viera mi apuración.

Reneesme descansaba cálidamente sobre mis brazos con sus ojos cerrados. La sentía tan cerca que me era imposible alejarme de ella. No quería separarme de su hermosa imagen descansando en mis brazos.

-Claro Edward—me sonrió para darme ánimos.

Cuando llegamos al bosque, vimos que había huellas de lodo en el pasto. Los seguimos al llegar a un sendero y ver a varios de la guardia. Sentados entre los arbustos para cubrirse.

-Somos los Cullen. No vinimos a atacarlos—aclaro Carlisle enfrentándose a Demetri.

-Esta bien Demetri—la voz de Aro resonó—Los Cullen son amigos y aliados. Nunca nos harían daño.

-¿Que sucedió Aro?—pregunto Carlisle sentándose con el en el pasto-¿Que fue todo eso?

Aro suspiro.

-Eso ni yo lo se con exactitud. Cuando el niño intento atacarme, todo se volvió confuso. Juro que había tocado a Amun. Jamás creí que me traicionaría de esa manera—su voz sonaba frustrada y cargada de odio—Después se rebelaron otros clanes… Esto ya estaba armado y obviamente fueron muy bien entrenados.

-¿Pero como pudieron entrar al castillo?—pregunto Carlisle consternado.

-Bueno no tuvimos suficiente seguridad en abrirle las puertas a aquellos clanes que mintieron—aclaro Aro una vez mas bufando—Atacaron en varias partes. Incluso algunos entraron por una entrada subterránea donde nada mas Sulpicia daba ordenes de quien podía entrar y quien no. Eran puertas de metal muy fuertes… No consigo creer como pudieron derrumbarlas.

-Algunas fueron abiertas con llave—susurro Renata jugando con una planta verde—Atacaron a la señora Sulpicia.

-Ohh Dios mió—susurro aterrada Esme llevándose las manos a la cara.

Todos nos sentamos.

-Atacaron en la entrada principal. Mataron a Gianna y se llevaron también a alguien muy especial para nosotros—y en eso, Aro fijo sus ojos en mi.

Lo vi tan claro.

_"Bella esta en sus manos" _  
_  
_**-¡NO!**—grite levantándome de un salto junto con la niña en mis brazos. Belle intento calmarme y lo único que pude hacer, fue darle a la niña—**¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESO? **

-Nos tomaron desprevenidos—justifico Demetri. Gruñí ante eso—No pudimos llegar a tiempo.

-**¡¿PORQUE? ¡¿QUE HACIA ELLA AHÍ?**—Seguía frustrado, pero gritarles no solucionaría nada—No puedo estar aquí.

-¡No Edward!—exclamo Alice brincando e intentando detenerme—No puedes volver ahí ¡Te matarían!

-Prefiero que me maten—le di la razón a Alice—Pero a ella no

-Ella esta bien—aseguro Alice—Ella saldrá con vida, pero no puedes ir ahí. Si algo te pasara todo se vendría abajo.

-No me puedo quedar aquí—susurre una vez mas dispuesto a correr ahí.

-No puedes Edward—la voz calida de Aro me hizo una vez mas enojarme.

_"Si vuelves allá te mataran. A Bella la tiene como rehén, no la mataran; eso lo tengo por seguro. Pero tu no puedes volver ahí"_

-Prefiero morir a no hacer nada—le dije despectivamente.

Aro levanto una ceja.

_"Si algo te llegará pasar a ti y a tu familia… ¿Que pasaría con la pequeña? Eres su padre y como responsabilidad, tienes que protegerla. No se cuando duremos nosotros, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que la niña no esta a salvo con nosotros… ¿Comprendes?"_

Me voltee de inmediato y vi a Belle con sus brazos alrededor de la niña. Le hice señas para que me la devolviera y me aleje de ellos solamente un poco para quedarme quieto. Me quede solo con Reneesme dormida.

-Ni tu ni tu madre les pasara algo…—prometí con un potente dolor—Quizás ella haga su vida… Pero yo nunca dejare de querer a tu madre.

La apreté más contra mí.

Y supe que no viviría en paz hasta ver que ellas estén completamente bien

* * *

**Que estupida fuí, se me olvido comentar en el cap anterior y publique como fue. **

**Bien gracias a las nuevas lectoras por sus review, sean bienvenidas. Gracias tambien a algunos grupos de FF que leen Eternel con mucho entusiasmo y me elevan el animo. (Solo quiero decirles que soy autora ^^ no escritora) Aeee en verdad las aprecio mucho. **

**Nuevamente el blog tiene problemas! Lastima ya tengo el cap 19 y estoy a una velocidad de terminar el cap 20. Mi querida Beta Reader y yo estamos tan alegres de poder terminar el FF, hablamos mucho acerca del final del FF y decididamente estamos trabajando mucho en eso. Faltan cinco capitulos para terminar Eternel! SOY TAN FELIZ!**

**Gracias tambien por leer mi nuevo FF: El susurro del viento. Cuando escribia este FF me emocionaba descubrir las situaciones mas "humanas" en un universo alterno. No es completamente un lemmon, pero les puedo asegurar que si tiene tema, trabajo mucho en el desenvolvimiento de los personajes y mas aparte ahora leyendo mas para poder agregar al FF :S**

**Nuevamente les daré aviso de cuando estará el blog!**

**Besos, gracias a todas!**

**Elle**


	12. Traición

**11  
Traición**

_Edward__Cullen_

-¿Vladimir y Stefan?—pregunte confusa y adolorida.

Vi como las gemelas intentaban abrir las puertas de la entrada al gran salón del castillo. El muchacho veía los muebles y los movía casi por arte de magia. Me quede quieta pensando en como lograría salir de allí. El vampiro seductor me tenía vigilada mientras que mandaba a los demás que hacer.

-Ibhanan—llamo el vampiro seductor. El chico hindú giro su cabeza para atender el mandato.

-Ibhanan, si alguien intenta atacar a Kshama, lánzale una piedra o algo. Intenten ser un equipo. Kushala, utiliza tu hielo para que no ataquen a tu hermana. Kshama… mata a todo el que veas que no sea de nosotros, el fuego los matara más rápidamente.

-¡NO!—grite aterrada cuando dio esa orden. Se volvió a mí y me miro fijamente.

-Puedo empezar con ella si quieres…-sugirió Kshama mirándome con odio. Negó con la cabeza.

-La necesitamos con vida.

-¿Quién la quiere con vida?—rugió ferozmente Kshama parpadeando con fuerza con sus potentes ojos rojizos—Es de la guardia ¡UN ENEMIGO! No tiene porque estar con vida.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Solamente recibimos ordenes Kshama.

-Vamos hermana. No te pongas así—pidió Kushala abrazándola de los hombros y soplándole un aliento entre blanco y azul. Esta relajo la postura pero aun me miraba con odio.

Entraron por la puerta y yo temblé.

-¿Por qué no me has matado?—pregunte desesperada. Él me miro con paciencia.

Ya lo había dicho Kshama; ellos iban dispuestos a destruir a los Vulturi y a su guardia entera. Yo era parte de la guardia y una fiel seguidora de ellos tres, así que debieron haber empezado conmigo misma, porque también era valiosa para ellos.

Tenia algunas ideas de porque no querían matarme pero tan solo pensarlas me hicieron temblar de angustia. Sobre todo porque Reneesme.

RENEESME

-¿A todos mataran…?—intente preguntar aun mas aterrada.

¡Dios! ¡Mi niña! Carlie estaba ahí adentro y la orden era clara… Mi hija estaba en peligro y yo estaba siendo capturada.

-No… Hay otras ordenes que nos dieron explicitas con algunos vivos. Entre ellos estas tu.

-¿Yo?—pregunte incrédula. ¿Que tenia que ver yo en todo esto?

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te sorprendería que clase de personas están en esto. Eres importante, pero si cambias de opinión…

-En aquel castillo, hay una persona muy importante para mi—casi le grite—Mientras a ella no le hagan daño, todo esta bien.

-Eso lo tienes que solucionar tu—contesto con aberración—Ahora camina que no puedes estar mas aquí.

Tomo mi brazo y tiro de el con fuerza, para levantarme de un solo movimiento. Intente concentrarme en sus intenciones y de lo que posiblemente me llegara a suceder, pero mi mente estaba totalmente fuera de coordinación, al saber que mi hija no estaba segura. No sabia si alguien de la guardia la estaba protegiendo, pero rogaba por todo lo que mas quería que no esté sola.

-¿A dónde vas Adrien?—le pregunto Ibhanan acercándose a nosotros.

-Tengo que llevarla con los amos y que espere ahí un minuto—explico Adrien pesadamente.

-Me pidieron que te dijera que la orden ahora, es que la lleves al cuarto del quinto piso. Donde ya están celebrando—sonrió con malicia—Quizás no se den por vencidos, pero Volterra ya no pertenece a los Volturi.

Intente mantener mi postura de relajación pero me era imposible tan solo imaginar que realmente hayan ganado.

En cuanto abrieron las puertas, me quede petrificada en mi lugar mirando como la guerra había iniciado.

Y era verdad… Perdimos.

Las imágenes parecían tan borrosas y de tiempo lento. Ver como cada persona era torturada y masacrada. Cada vampiro que considere conocido mió, amistad… Familia, todo ahí se quedaba en esa guerra que destruía con todo lo que considere hogar y seguridad, todo.

-Ni siquiera pienses ayudarlos—me dijo suavemente Adrien.

-Solamente los perjudicaría mas—conteste algo dolida.

Caminamos entre todo el tumulto de cadáveres y fuego. Una de las gemelas—suponía que era Kushala—tocaba a los cadáveres y los convertía en hielo. Después cualquiera de ellos los rompía convirtiéndolos en polvo. Ibhanan trabajaba con ella al ritmo.

-Kshama—llamo Ibhanan mirando a la gemela—Contigo es más fácil.

-No hay problema—contesto ella sonriente.

Camino para estar enfrente de ese tumulto, suspiro y dirigió su mano a los cuerpos. De pronto, se encendió fuego quemando todos los cuerpos con fuerza. Rápidamente el olor me llego a la nariz dejándome perpleja. Era difícil pensar en varias cosas a la vez.

Cuando llegamos al lugar que había indicado Ibhanan, Adrien me hizo pasar inmediatamente y me quede helada.

-¿Afton?—pregunte angustiada.

No podía creerlo. Estaba mucho más golpeado y herido, de lo que había visto con los demás de la guardia. Estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse y con dificultades que no había visto nunca en ni un vampiro. Solamente me observo en silencio.

-¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Como esta Chelsea?—pregunte desesperada. Y me vino lo más preocupante-¿Has visto a mi hija?

-No puedo decírtelo—me contesto después de unos momentos.

Vi el temor en sus ojos y decidí dejarlo pasar. Me di una idea de que porque fue eso. Estábamos rodeados y causaríamos muchas cosas malas si no sabemos hablar.

Estaba muy nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Apreté mi mano con la de Afton para hacerle saber que no estaba solo. No me gustaba nada esto y tan solo imaginar lo que podría pasarnos me tenía al borde del delirio.

-No se les ocurra armar algún plan. No tienen ninguna oportunidad…

Afton lo miro con furia pero no dijo nada.

-Bella—escuche a Jaydeen acercándose.

En cuanto lo vi, me abalance sobre de él, abrazándolo con miedo. Él me correspondió de la misma manera y me mantuvo durante unos segundos contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?—me pregunto cálidamente mientras me revisaba la cara. Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien Jaydeen. Solamente temo por lo que pueda pasar…

-Todos tememos—me interrumpió Afton completamente furioso—Todos estábamos en peligro mortal… pero siempre tuvimos un traidor aquí.

Parpadee varias veces para poder asimilarlo.

-Afton—intento decirle algo a Jaydeen pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-¡Cállate!—grito sobresaltándose**—****¡ERES****UN****MALDITO****TRAIDOR,****MENTIROSO!****¡NADIE****DEBE****CONFIAR****EN****TI!**

-Tu lo habrías hecho igual—le contesto fríamente Jaydeen—Tratarías de hacer lo imposible por Chelsea ¿No lo crees?

-No metas a Chelsea en esto—le advirtió severamente—Si sintieras realmente lo que dices sentir por Bella, jamás habrías hecho esto.

-¿Eres parte de todo esto Jaydeen?—pregunte con miedo. Ahora mas que nunca temía la verdad.

Aunque su mirada parecía aceptarlo.

-Si, Bella. Yo tuve que ver en todo esto. Soy ayudante de Vladimir y Stefan...

Camine varios pasos atrás por la impresión. Jaydeen me miro con tristeza, pero eso no me hizo ningún efecto. Vi con temor a Jaydeen y lo desconocí.

-¿Como…? **¡¿COMO****PUDISTE?**—explote mirándolo con furia—**¡¿TIENES****IDEA****DE****A****CUANTA****GENTE****ESTAN****MATANDO?**

-Lo se Bella pero…

-**¡¿PORQUE?**—le pregunte intentando empujarlo. Él me lo permitió**—****¡¿PORQUE****LO****HICISTE?  
**

-Por nosotros—dijo tratando de tranquilizarme—Si no hacia algo, te matarían. Si esta en mis manos salvarte, lo haría un millón de veces dando todo por ti.

-¿Y que hay de Reneesme?—aun no me convencía nada.

-Se la llevo Aro, pero descuida la traeremos con vida y a salvo. A ella, al igual que a ti, la protegeremos.

Vi como entraban a la habitación Adrien, Kshama, Kushala Ibhanan y otros dos que no había visto. Nos miraron durante unos segundos y fue Adrien el que hablo.

-¿Ya le dijiste todo?—pregunto interesado. Kshama me miro con odio y se volteo.  
-No, aun no todo.

-Sentimos el trato que te dimos, pero teníamos a que nos atacaras y por consiguiente—miro Kshama. Ella le devolvió la mirada y después a mi—tendríamos que defendernos… Ya sabes que el fuego es siempre agresivo…

-¿Que?—pregunto Jaydeen apretando con fuerza su mandíbula—¿Que rayos intentas decir?

-Kshama la ataco…

No tuvo que decir más. Jaydeen se acerco a una velocidad peligrosa para quedar justamente enfrente de Kshama. Su mano se volvió contra su cara, de la misma fuerza de dos choques de piedras. Su cuerpo se estrello con fuerza en el piso.

-En tu vida te atrevas a tocarla—le advirtió severamente posando sus ojos como llamas de fuego llenos de odio—O te matare torturándote cada ultimo segundo.

-Jaydeen—llamo Adrien a sus espaldas—No intentes nada estupido.

Jaydeen se volvió a todos mirándolos con furia.

-¡CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES!—hablo con voz fuerte y señalando a Adrien y a algunos desconocidos que se nos acercaban—¡MATARE A CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES SI SE ATREVEN A TOCARLA! ¡JURO QUE LO HARE!

-Entonces ve empezando por los que la quieren y ella quiere—le insinuó Kushala—Porque te aseguro que ella no siente lo mismo por ti y si se da la oportunidad, te dejara sin impórtale nada. Como la vil basura que eres.

La provocación de Kushala, hizo que Jaydeen rugiera como nunca lo he escuchado. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre de ella y esta a su vez estaba preparando algo en sus manos que parecía una pequeña bola de cristal.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Vienen los amos!—previno una vampira ordenando que todos se controlaran.

Me senté en el piso junto con Afton esperando lo peor, ya que es lo único que se podría esperar. La situación no mejoraba nada, aun cuando se que Jaydeen es parte de todo esto. Eso es lo peor que pude haber imaginado. Jaydeen traicionando todo lo que considere una buena familia y quitándomelo.

¿En verdad esto es lo que el quiere? ¿Yo soy parte de esto? Intente asimilar todas las palabras que había dicho. Jaydeen había dicho que por mi lo hacia, así que…

¿Yo era también una traicionera?

-Yo no sabia nada de esto—le susurre a Afton. Este me miro serio.

-No, eso ya lo sabía. Si Jaydeen te hubiera dicho algo, estoy seguro que te negarías rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?—intente calmarme pero eran demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Se acercaron otros vampiros con la misma característica de los ojos. Tomaron a Afton y lo sacaron de la habitación. Me sentí en ese momento sola, sola mas que nunca.

-Vamos Bella—Jaydeen me tendió la mano para que me levantara. No la tome y me levante por mis propios medios.

Me miro lastimado.

-Pensé que lo entenderías.

-No puedo entender nada aun Jaydeen. No importa porque lo hayas hecho, estuvo muy mal y eso, me tiene completamente confundida.

-Matarían con todo Bella. Te matarían a ti y Reneesme—su dolor fue crispado en sus ojos.

-La verdad preferiría morir, antes de ser una mal agradecida, con personas que me lo dieron todo y pagarles mal.

-Tú no hiciste nada. Fui yo quien traiciono a los maestros…

-Pero tendré que ser parte de esto—le interrumpí secamente. Suspiro con cansancio.

Cuando llegamos al salón, vi que estaban celebrando su victoria. Ya no quedaba rastro de un guardia ni de los clanes que estaban antes allí.

Como lo había dicho Jaydeen: acabarían con todo.

-Huyeron como cobardes

-Ja ja ja

-¡Los vencimos!

Uno de ellos se acerco a Jaydeen susurrándole en el oído. Este asintió y se giro a mí

-Queda un sobreviviente de la guardia ¿Quieres hablar con él? Aun le queda un poco de vida.

-Si—me apresure a contestar.

Caminamos a la esquina del salón y rápidamente me hinque.

Jane tenía toda la cara desfigurada, como si la hubieran quemado. Débil, no podía moverse y parecía que no le quedaba mucho de vida. Sentí un terrible nudo en la garganta.

-¿Jane? ¿Jane? ¿Que fue lo que paso?—pregunte desesperada levantado su pequeño cuerpo por sus hombros y acomodándola en mi regazo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Bella… Estas viva.

-Me tienen de rehén… o eso pienso—no sabia realmente que decirle.

-Bien, no te acerques al niño vampiro. Su acido es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-¿Por qué no huiste Jane?

-Tenia que detener a algunos que querían matar a los maestros. Estaba protegiendo a Marco cuando una piedra me derrumbo y no me dejo ver. No se donde podrá estar…

-Tranquila seguro escapo—le acaricie los brazos—Jane tienes que resistir.

Su voz era entrecortada al dar unos extraños sonidos: parecía una risa.

-Es mejor que muera porque de todas maneras me van a matar. Me torturaran y no creo resistirlo.

-Oh Jane—solloce apenada—Lo siento tanto…

Jane no era una persona buena. Era de lo mas ambicioso que había conocido en toda mi vida y demasiado caprichosa, pero sabia que su vida no fue nada fácil y a pesar de todo, le llegue a tomar respeto por su fuerza y capacidad de sanar.

-¡Habrán paso! ¡Dejen pasar a los amos!—gritaron desde la salida principal.

Jane apretó mi mano con fuerza.

Y todos se inclinaron para dar una reverencia.

Eran mucho mas pálidos de lo que normalmente suele ser un vampiro, su vestimenta estrafalaria y muy antigua me recuerda a la realeza de aquellas épocas tan remotas en estos tiempos. Sus movimientos eran finos y elegantes.  
Los dos son de estatura pequeña y muy delgados. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno tenia el cabello negro como el azabache y el otro era de un rubio muy cenizo, casi blanco. Hermosos como los vampiros, pero también demasiado misteriosos observando todo a su alrededor.

-Amo—llamo una vampiro cerca de ellos—Hemos logrado lo que usted ha pedido, solamente lo hemos hecho por ustedes…

-Parece un buen trabajo—comento el de pelo negro—¿Y los Vulturi?

-Huyeron, pero los encontraremos fácilmente. No están muy lejos de aquí—explico Adrien manteniendo su postura en reverencia.

-Mas les vale—advirtió el de pelo rubio.

-Vladimir y Stefan—susurro Jane aspirando con fuerza—siempre han querido nuestra muerte…

-¿Que?—pregunte al desconocer el tema.

-Bella tienen a Sulpicia, tienes que ayudarla—me pidió retorciéndose de dolor—ayúdala a escapar. Ellos no tendrán piedad de nadie.

-Lo haré—le prometí tomando con fuerza su mano. Jane temblaba de terror o de dolor.

-Parece que pronto tendremos una victoria mas Stefan—dijo el vampiro rubio.

Stefan le sonrió.

-Lo que siempre hemos esperado…

-Buen trabajo Amedux—felicito Vladimir a alguien que no alcance a ver.

Fije mis ojos un poco más de cerca a una pequeña figura. Un niño tan hermoso que parecía un verdadero ángel. Un rostro tan fino y lleno de ternura que me hizo temblar de coraje al ver lo que habían hecho.

-No te le acerques—me advirtió Jane aun retorciéndose—Lanza su ponzoña como si fuera saliva, pero es un potente acido que daña la piel y perfora lo que sea. Me lanzo varios a mí y a los demás. Algunos cayeron muertos por el exceso del acido.

De pronto sus ojos se le nublaron y sus labios empezaron a temblar.

-Intento matar a Reneesme…

**-¡¿QUE?-**grite desesperada a lo que había dicho—**¡¿QUE****HAS****DICHO?**

Mi peor temor. Lo que ni siquiera podría pensar en mi mente, es a Reneesme en peligro. Mire horrorizada aquel niño que sonreía con sus temibles dientes en forma de picos. A pesar de ser muy hermoso, me parecía un verdadero demonio. Tan solo una maquina para matar.

Jaydeen me tomo de los hombros. Estaba descontrolada. Me pare en seco y lo enfrente.

-**¡¿DONDE****ESTA****RENEESME?**—exigí gritándole a Jaydeen empujándolo—**¡¿QUE****LE****HAN****HECHO?**

-Shh, Bella— murmuro Jaydeen intentando, pero me aléja en el momento en que me acerco.

-¿Que pasa Jaydeen?

Vladimir estaba al lado de Jaydeen tomándolo del hombro y observándome con rareza. También en cuestión de segundos, estaba a su lado Stefan de igual manera mirándome con desdén.

-¿Ella es la que tiene una hija biológica?—pregunto Stefan observándome de pies a cabeza.

-Si—les contesto Jaydeen—Los Vulturi se llevaron a su hija. Pero la recuperaremos.

-¡Ese monstruo intento matarla!—le grite a Jaydeen volviéndome loca.

-Lo hablaremos Bella—me prometió Jaydeen advirtiéndome con la mirada.

-**¡MI****HIJA!****¡NO****HAY****NADA****EN****ESTE****MUNDO****QUE****ME****IMPORTE****MAS****QUE****MI****HIJA**!—le escupí la cara y Jaydeen solamente se la limpio.

-¡Oh mira Stefan!—exclamo entusiasmado Vladimir—La bruja aun sigue con vida.

-Así parece Vladimir—Stefan parecía mas serio en ese aspecto. Miro a Jane tirada en el piso—¿Donde esta tu Aro, Jane?

-Pu… drete—balbuceo Jane.

-Ja ja—se echo a reír Stefan—Lo siento por ti querida Jane.

-Vámonos—me urgió Jaydeen apartándome de ellos.

-¿Que?—le pregunte confundida. Tenía miedo de dejar a Jane sola.

-Despídeme de todos Bella—me pido Jane aun mirándome. Su voz se escuchaba mucho peor—Dile a mi hermano que lo quiero…

-Jane—susurre adolorida por la escena.

-Reneesme esta bien. Edward la salvo al momento en que ese niño la fue siguiendo—seguía hablando apretando la mandíbula—Parece ser mejor protector del que parece…

Jaydeen rugió de mi lado y me tomo en sus brazos. Quise luchar para que me soltara, pero estaba pasmada. Una parte de mi, estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Edward se haya acercado a ella, y la otra era mas sencilla al respecto…  
Salvo a mi pequeña.

Pero seguro que lo hizo porque quiere convivir con ella. Lo único que le importaría seria estar con la niña y ya…

No, eso no

Mi mirada aun seguía en Jane. Lamentablemente Jaydeen me arrastraba lejos de ella temiendo algo que no adivinada. Fue como si el momento fuera lento; Stefan movió su pierna en contacto a la cara de Jane. La fuerza fue tan brutal, que su cuerpo bolo y choco con la pared.

-¡Jane! ¡No!-Grite, patalee, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Solamente pude apreciar cuando entramos a mi habitación.

Me desquite con Jaydeen dándole de bofetadas y empujándolo. Me desahogue con él, por su estupido plan, estupido interés…Estupido, estupido, estupido. Me caí cuando acabe. Me deje caer en el suelo.

-Todas las decisiones que tomo siempre terminan mal—murmure apesumbrada- Soy una estupida.

-Bella la recuperaremos. Se que no querías que Edward se acercara a ella, pero te prometo que lo pagara…

-No hagas nada, ya no quiero que prometas—le pedí sintiéndome cansada—Solamente quiero a mi hija… Y después pensare que hacer.

-Bien. Pero ahora Bella, quiero que descanses. Este día fue sin duda el peor de todos y creo que un buen sueño te relajaría.

-Acabo de perder a mi hija con el hombre que más odio: su padre. ¿Como crees que lo debería de tomar?—le pregunte irónicamente.

-Es solo un descanso… Cuando te necesite quiero que estés de mejor humor. Y con menos presiones.

Lo mire durante unos segundos.

-Solo será un momento—le advertí acostándome en la cama. Suspire resignada.

Solamente me acomode para el otro lado de la cama, mientras Jaydeen me tocaba la frente. Estaba entrando en mi inconsciencia y solamente pude ver a Adrien entrando y hablando con Jaydeen.

-Maten a todos los Cullen. Solamente déjame vivo a Edward…

* * *

**Bien antes de que griten o hagan lo que hagan les debo una enorme disculpa por mi enorme ausencia. Sinceramente chicas ustedes no tienen la culpa de esto pero ultimamente las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba. En fin...**

**Hubo un dia ammm como a principios de año que pelee con mi padre, no se espanten con el solo son discuciones, pero hubo algo que me dejo marcado "De ti, yo no espero nada, se que no entregaras resultados. Solo sueñas y ni haces nada"**

**No estan para saberlo, ni yo para contarselos, pero fue un momento muy duro para mi. Soy indecisa e irresponsable, tengo casi siempre problemas en la escuela ya sea calificaciones o con compañeros. Nunca he sido una estudiante estrella ni nada por el estilo pero es algo por lo que me empeñaria a salir adelante. Despues de todo en la escuela descubri que amo escribir y que es lo unico que me motiva quisa a no recaer en algo.**

**En fin fue algo dificil de superar, sobre todo porque no se que va a ser de mi. Es verdad yo desearia en el alma dedicarme a la escritura y no es por fama ni dinero jajajaja no queridas, yo podría morirme de hambre si mi libro no es leído, pero a lo menos existe, y eso para mi lo es todo...**

**Entonces se presentaron las dudas existenciales y las preguntas constantes de cuales serian mis desiciones con mi carrera etc etc. Fue por eso que ya no tenia animos, no sabia si realmente tendria el valor para enfrentarlos a todos y gritarles que voy a hacer. Fui miedosa y me quede analizando todo este tiempo. Me daba miedo revisar el correo, siquiera pisar FF net sabia que me esperaban pero a la vez no sabia que hacer...**

**En fin. No quiero que piensen que me estoy justificando, les ruego mil disculpas, no saben que mal me siento, pero no me sentia bien. Despues de todo me di cuenta que realmente las palabras se las lleva el viento y que estoy en epoca de cosecha, aparte de que sus insultos hace mucho dejaron de doler... Asi que finalmente me di cuenta que podria seguir adelante sin ayuda de nadie... Uno nace solo, dirían por ahí...**

**En Fin si quieren insultar gritar lo que quieran lo entendere... Jajajaja solo espero que me perdonen**

**Soy Elle, a la chica que dudo que no era Elle, hubo una chica que publicaba por mi pero con mi total permiso. Yo la autorice y les juro que soy yo la legitima. (Yo publicaba en Crepusculo Mexico y los demas FF los escribi con mis propias manos) Si no pregunten lo que quieran.**

**El blog sigue con problemas, no saben como estan de desesperadas las lectoras del blog ¬¬ **

**Peticiones de FACEBOOK**

**si tengo FB ammm pueden agregarme por mi correo (en mi perfil) casi siempre estoy ahi pero una cosa si me van a agregar, envien un mensaje de quienes son por fa, no agrego a gente que no conozco (si son lectoras de FF net tambien) ^^**

**Muchas gracias por leer la belborrea, si puedo publico mañana. Ya publicare los demas FF pronto lo prometo**

**Elle**


	13. Père

**12****  
****Père**

_Edward Cullen_

En verdad era un sueño no podía ser realidad.

Contemplaba fascinado, aquella chiquilla que corría de un lado para otro intentando ocultarse de mí. Su fragancia era exquisita y su risa, parecía canto de ángeles. Era tan hermosa que me costaba trabajo creer que aquella pequeña era parte de mi…

Mi hija.

Corriendo por el bosque, jugábamos escondiéndonos y atrapándonos. Ella reía encantada por aquel maravilloso momento hermoso. Yo reía extasiado. Aquella oportunidad era única y no podía ni siquiera creer que podría volver a sentirme feliz.

-Tengo hambre—dijo Reneesme dando por terminado el juego.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

-¡Sangre de Cordero!—exclamo entusiasmada.

Sonreí fascinado. El poco tiempo que estaba con ella, me ha devuelto una esperanza de vida. Vele sus sueños y vi mi cara con varios de los escenarios con colores que ella veía. Dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos como si supiera que nada malo pudiera pasarle.

No nada más yo había estado con ella. Esme la observaba fascinada y contemplándola con gracia. Alice le había enseñado una revista y le pidió que escogiera lo que quisiera del catalogo de ropa y juguetes.

Emmett corría detrás de ella persiguiéndola a la velocidad que podía. Sin embargo, la astuta niña, se escondía de él aventándole piedras. En ocasiones Emmett le pedía la revancha.

Rosalie era la que mas la abrazaba y cariños le hacia. Su instinto maternal nacía cuando la arrullaba en sus brazos y le cantaba. Reneesme pensaba que era tan hermosa como Heidi, pero más cariñosa.

Carlisle la observaba aun con la sorpresa de lo que ella era. Él tenía curiosidad y quería estudiarla, pero sabía que no era un experimento o un gran descubrimiento, así que solo se dedicaba a el igual que todos, disfrutarla lo mas posible.

-Es lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida—la voz de Aro interrumpió mis mas profundos pensamientos.

Reneesme estaba con Rosalie y Alice. Ambas le platicaban algunas de sus cosas y la niña les ponía atención.

-Jamás creí que en verdad se dieran esos milagros—exprese mi sentir.

_"Hay cosas que no muchas veces llegamos a comprender"_

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Me causa… curiosidad—Aro caminaba a mi alrededor—Desde que conocía a la pequeña, supe que era mucho mas grande de lo que se apreciaba. Su existencia es algo que siempre supimos que nos era limitado pero… Esto es un desafío muy impresionante de la propia naturaleza. Me preguntaba cuales serian las reacciones de su padre.

-Estoy consternado—solté de un golpe mirando una vez mas a la pequeña—No creí que seria bendecido así… No hay mayor arrepentimiento en toda mi vida más que esto por haber sido tan inmaduro.

-La anhelacion es lo que nos hace fuertes y a la vez mas débiles. Es aquello lo que deseamos y queremos. Es la creencia de algo mejor—explico de manera poco consoladora.

-No se como recuperar lo que quiero—murmure sinceramente.

-Tal vez comienza por lo que tienes ahora. No debes ser egoísta.

Annabelle…

Si, Belle era la más perjudicada en todo esto. Y a pesar de todo, es ella la que esta llevando mejor las cosas. Me sonreía y brindaba apoyo a todo. Cuidaba a Reneesme cuando teníamos que ir a vigilar por el bosque y varios pendientes con ese estilo. Dudo que se de el caso, pero si Bella me perdonara, no dejaría nunca de cuidarlas y brindarles todo mi apoyo. Son dos seres más importantes de toda mi existencia.

-Todo se complica demasiado…

-Tus recuerdos y los de Bella son tan nítidos. La felicidad que ambos tenían juntos era tan sincero. Difícil de creer joven Edward, la fuerza de voluntad que usted posee.

Reí irónicamente

-Ojala hubiese sido mas débil... así estaría con ella.

-Bella tuvo una falsa idea todo este tiempo. Podrías empezar por hablar con ella.

-Ella ni siquiera me quiere ver vivo—murmure muy amargado—Entiendo su odio y porque no quiere que vea a la niña. Nunca podré obtener su perdón; duele decirlo pero yo la perdí para siempre.

Aro se sentó en una piedra para tratar de entablar mejor la conversación.

-La pregunta es: ¿Por qué? Sabias que ella era tuya ¿porque dejarla ir, dejándola a su suerte, obligándole a ceder?.

-Ya lo sabe mas de la cuenta—gruñí al tener siempre que volver a explicar mis errores.

Sonrío en forma de amabilidad.

_"Ella era tuya siempre nos llegas nuestras correspondientes parejas"_

Y en sus recuerdos, me dejo ver cuando conoció a una hermosa mujer que caminaba en los bosques. Su piel tersa y su rubio cabello era tan luminoso como un día soleado, en contraste con sus ojos azules como el cielo.

No tuvo que buscar nunca más.

La imagen mental se fue acercando hasta a ella. La chica lo miro algo sorprendida mirándolo tímidamente.

Se veía frágil y calida.

-Nombre—ordeno llegando aun más cerca de ella.

La chica se removió algo insegura abriendo de par en par sus ojos. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Sulpicia mi señor—dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Era muy bella, demasiado atractiva para encontrarse ahí mismo sola en un bosque. Muy sola para alguien como ella. Con su aspecto de timidez entremezclado con su sencillez… Demasiado para su propio bien.

-Bien, ahora debes saber que me perteneces en cuerpo y alma… y voy a hacer su uso debido con mis pertenencias.

-Bella no era mía, nunca la vi como un objeto—dije saliendo completamente de esa visión.

Aro enarco una ceja.

-No son objetos. Simplemente son para nosotros creadas para la eternidad. Aunque tu no hubieras convertido a Bella, alguien mas lo habría realizado porque ella estaba destinada a esto.

Me exalte en cuestión de segundos.

-**¡ELLA NO MERECIA ESTA VIDA!**

-¿Y que habría sido de Reneesme? Bella hubiera fallecido en el momento en que…

-Nunca debí de haber aparecido delante de ella. Ella…

-El hubiera no existe—me rebatió Aro—¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

-Son reconocimientos de errores—conteste secamente.

-¿Error? La muerte visitaba a Bella cada momento de su vida. Su vida humana acabo cuando encontró su razón de existencia en la tierra. Quizás tu no, pero todo esto ya estaba destinado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo encontrar un alguien mas acuerdo con esto.

Recordé al hinoptico Jaydeen y aun la dolorosa imagen del beso. Nada jugaba a mi favor y todo desmerecía ante todo. Mi única luz de esperanza era mi pequeña Reneesme, era todo lo que me quedaba. Bella nunca me perdonaría y se iría con Jaydeen a hacer su vida.

El propio pensamiento me puso débil. Era ese un gran temor en toda mi existencia. El olvido tan perdido y obstinado me era aun más doloroso y ese era el peor castigo. Pero sabia que lo merecía, sabia que yo, y solamente yo, era culpable de todas y cada una de mis desgracias.

-Ella seria feliz con otros mientras que sin mí…

-No estés tan seguro de eso—murmuro Aro más para si

Y solo había un único pensamiento en su mente.

_"Jaydeen pagara mucho lo que ha hecho"_

Estaba a punto de aclarar mi duda, pero la guardia llego a Aro y trajeron a algunas personas con ellos.

-Benjamin y Tia…—reconoció Aro mirándolos

La pareja de vampiros asintieron a pesar de que la guardia parecía recia ante ellos. Aro los analizo más de cerca sintiéndose un poco confundido al verlos a ellos.

-¿Ustedes no son del clan egipcio?

-Lo somos—acepto Benjamin y Tia asintió nuevamente.

-Valientes son, ¿que les hace pensar que no debo matarlos ahora mismo?

-No estábamos enterados de lo que había planeado mi creador. Huimos cuando la guerra exploto y quisimos buscar salida. Los vimos y creímos que esto seria lo mejor.

-Pero tú, no te nos quieres unir Benjamin—insinúo Aro un poco tranquilo.

-No tengo un bando especial, pero al igual que a los clanes que tienes contigo me mataran si no estoy con ellos.

Aro levanto una ceja y finalmente respondió.

-De acuerdo… Pero no te aseguro tu máxima estabilidad.

Mi familia estaba sorprendida de lo sucedido. Escapar era lo que hacíamos y no podíamos volver a Forks. Si sabíamos que nos buscaban para matarnos. Correr entre los grandes bosques y llegar a Hungría era lo primordial.

El movimiento era constante entre nosotros. Los pocos que sobrevivimos aquella masacre, nos manteníamos en guardia a cualquier cosa que pueda resurgir. El bienestar de nuestros seres queridos era lo que mas importaba sobre esta próxima guerra.

Demetri estaba atento sintiendo las presencias. Alice veía quien se dirigía y porque rumbo deberíamos ir. Los pocos que quedaban de la guardia también investigaban el territorio. Todos cooperábamos con algo.

-No sabemos con cuantos clanes acabaron, pero debieron de haber sido demasiados—aseguro Aro mientras hablaba con Carlisle.

-Lamento en verdad lo que nos esta pasando. Nunca creí poder habérmelo imaginado—dijo Carlisle apesumbrado.

-Yo también lamento amigo mío, haberte involucrado en esto, cuando tu no eres causante de males. Aunque tu compañía y ayuda me es de demasiada necesidad.

-Ellos tienen a alguien demasiado especial para nosotros—intervino Esme un poco angustiada.

Y tan solo recordarlo hacia que varios sentimientos fluyeran en mi interior, impidiendo pensar claramente. No lo había olvidado. Bella aun estaba en un mortal peligro. Alice aun no veía nada de ella y Demetri aseguro que se encontraba bien.

Aunque eso no me decia realmente nada.

Alec estaba triste. Jane se quedo en el castillo buscando a Marco pero a este tampoco lo encontraron. No tenían buenas expectativas al respecto y Chelsea tambien estaba preocupada por Afton. Teníamos que huir rápidamente y no podíamos retrasarnos.

Cayo caminaba junto con Atenedora y platicaban desanimados de lo ocurrido. Demetri, Félix, Chelsea, Corin además de otros de la guardia, estaban de nuestros lados protegiendo en fila. Ya sabia quienes les faltaba y eso los desanimaba mucho.

El plan de Aro era llegar con los aliados de Hungria y pedir apoyo, además de alejarnos lo más pronto posible. Y de esto aun no se tomaban decisiones precisas. La preocupación nos embargaba a todos. Podríamos llegar fácilmente pero también necesitábamos perder el rastro para que no sospecharan en donde estábamos. Además de que Alice predijo que nos esperaban en las fronteras.

Mientras caminábamos, vi con el rabillo del ojo, a Annabelle riendo con mis hermanas. Convivía poco con Reneesme pero en su mente, solo veía el parecido real entre mi hija y yo. Sin embargo, esta situación llevaba a demasiados problemas.

Uno de ellos era yo.

-Bonjour—saludo con cortesía Belle a Reneesme.

-Bonjour Comment allez-vous?—me sorprende que Reneesme supiera francés pero con escaso acento.

-Practica mas el acento nena—sugirió Belle sonriéndole de verdad.

-Apenas estoy en vocabulario, no puedes exigirle tanto a un bebe—le contesto Reneesme a Belle.

Me sorprendí de inmediato al escucharla.

-No lo pareces—contradijo Belle.

-Tengo apenas cuatro meses de nacida—le explico abriendo sus ojos un poco tristes.

Dios... se parecía demasiado a Bella.

Nosotros caminábamos detras de varios vampiros, ya que el clan desconocido que estaban con nosotros aun no estaban del todo conformes, pero seguían con nosotros.

Un grupo de tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre que al parecer era el líder. No hablaban mucho salvo que eran de Antártida y tenían ya algunas décadas juntos. Participaban levemente y ni uno de ellos tenía don.

-Estoy cansada—dijo Reneesme mirando a Emmett—Cárgame.

-Si tengo una revancha a cambio—los ojos de Emmett brillaron intensamente.

-Esta bien—acepto resignada la niña—Aunque Jaydeen, lo hacia sin que yo le pidiera algo a cambio.

No pude evitar un leve gruñido.

-¿Así? ¿Qué puede hacer ese bobo a comparación de tu fuerte y guapo tío Emmett?—pregunto melosamente ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Puede crear sueños muy bonitos—contesto la niña ya estando en los brazos de Emmett.

Este hizo un bufido con la boca.

-Tonterías… ¿Quién quiere soñar cuando…?

-**¡EMMETT!**—lo interrumpí cuando vi en su mente lo que le iba a decir a Reneesme.

-¿Qué? Algún día tiene que saberlo.

-Hasta que ella lo pregunte—intervino Alice molesta.

-Aun así nena—dijo Emmett relamiéndose los labios—No hay nadie mejor que tu tío Emmett.

-También Jaydeen es fuerte—agrego Reneesme.

-¿Y? Dudo mucho que quiera atacarme Freddy Krugger en mis sueños.

La niña río divertida con Emmett.

Aun me sentía incompleto. No existían las completas palabras para explicar lo que Reneesme era ahora conociéndola y sabiendo como era. Aunque no cambia las cosas. Mis errores los voy a ir pagando uno por uno. Ahora más que nunca la lección de vida era irreparable.

No existía solución.

-Quel est votre nom?—pregunto Reneesme intentando una vez mas el acento frances.

Annabelle río con ella.

Que diferente era todo aun cuando prevalecía una esperanza lejana. ¿Como saberlo desde antes?. Mi familia estaba ahí, solo faltaba mi corazón.

Reneesme se acerco a mí, ofreciéndome una hermosa sonrisa. Me detuve para tratar de ver que era lo que quería.

-Perè…

Me quede quieto analizando la palabra. Levante mi vista hacia Annabelle que me sonreía abiertamente.

-¿No te gusto?—pregunto Reneesme con su pequeño enseño fruncido.

La tome en mis brazos para apretarla en mi pecho. Quería decir algo, pero la emoción me invadía. La calidez que sentía en mi pecho, me hizo reflexionar durante unos segundos el verdadero significado.

_Papa_

-**¡GUARDIAS!**—grito Cayo cubriendo a Atenedora. Los vampiros de adelante retrocedieron en señal de peligro.

Todos nos volvimos hacia enfrente. Deje a Reneesme en brazos de Rosalie quien se acerco rápidamente a mí, para proteger a la niña. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos adelantamos para proteger a nuestra familia y para ver mejor.

Ahí estábamos expectantes mirando el punto fijo de unos arbustos que se movían con gruñidos guturales.

_"Chelsea"_

¿Chelsea?

-¡Afton!—grito Chelsea abalanzándose sobre de él. Aro la detuvo un brazo.

Era una trampa.

Y alrededor de Afton, los arbustos comenzaron a incendiarse de una manera poco inusual. Rápidamente nos alejamos. La guardia nos protegía, pero también se alejaban debido al potente fuego.

-¿Edward?—pregunto Aro.

-Son pocos pero sus dones son potentes. Sus aliados más fuertes son los hindús. Las gemelas tienen diferentes dones donde dominan el fuego y el hielo. El chico puede multiplicarse sin ninguna dificultad.

_"Déjame a Edward Cullen"_

_"Kshama mata al líder de los Cullen"._

-**¡NO!**—grito Alice teniendo unas de sus visiones.

Emmett derribo a Carlisle en una rápida reacción, al ver una bola de fuego dirigiéndose en contra de él. Rosalie se interpuso entre ellos dos para evitar cualquier desgracia.

-Benjamin ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto Tia mirando a su pareja. Este caminaba hasta quedar delante de la guardia.

-En lo único que puedo ayudar.

Otra bola de fuego fue lanzada y Benjamin, levanto su mano para detenerla. Solamente se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Este seguía haciendo un sublime esfuerzo porque esta se detuviera. Benjamin aspiro con fuerza y regreso la bola de fuego de donde vino.

Kshama lanzo un bramido cuando sintió la bola de fuego cerca de su cuerpo. Miro con odio a Benjamin mientras que en su mente, maquilaba sus planes en contra de todo y todos.

La guardia comenzó a tomar filas al ver más vampiros del otro lado. Aro estaba del lado de Cayo mientras este abrazaba a Atenedora para darle seguridad. Todos estaban preparados para pelear.

-Carlisle ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunto despiadado Jasper.

-No tenemos opciones. Solamente que las mujeres huyan con la niña y lleguen a Hungria lo mas rápido posible. Nosotros los distraeremos.

-**¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!**—ordeno Cayo caminando alrededor de la guardia-**¡DEFIENDAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!**

Un pago más al sufrimiento. Todo el humo estaba cegándonos a la espera de lo que surgiera. El momento de ver quienes vamos, y que es lo que nos esperaba frente a otra guerra con el odio enemigo y sed de venganza.

-Quieren a Aro vivo—dije cuando lo vi claramente en uno de los pensamientos enemigos.

Nos alejamos un poco de ellos para poder distanciarnos y planear algo. Carlisle le susurraba a Esme mientras que esta, tenia el claro nerviosismo sobre de todos. Jasper abrazaba a Alice y esta respiraba sobre su pecho.

El miedo se apodero de mi, cuando vi a la pequeña Reneesme mirando a la guardia luchando. Sus sentimientos hacia ellos no les era indiferente ya que los veía como familia, y su familia estaba por decaer.

-No tienen oportunidad, ríndanse y les daremos una muerte rápida—la voz de uno de ellos resonó del otro lado del humo.

-**¡NUNCA MALDITO DEMONIO INFELIZ!**—grito Cayo enfurecido. Aro analizaba cada una de las palabras.

-No van a poder contra nosotros. Los venceremos en cuestión de segundos, sino deciden habra demasiado que lamenten.

-¿Cómo tu traición hacia tu promesa Jaydeen…—pregunto Aro caminando unos pasos—falta hacia tu palabra y honor?

Hubo un silencio perturbador en el ambiente. La claridad de aquellas palabras tomó sentido ante la descomunal de todo lo que había sucedido. Se ataron algunos cabos sueltos y enseguida mi tranquilidad se esfumó.

-Edward—advirtió Jasper sintiendo mis emociones.

-La respuesta es simple Aro—hablo Jaydeen apareciendo entre todo el humo y perfilando sus ojos—Yo solo te di lo que necesitabas.

-Ingrato inmundo—blasfemó Aro saliéndose de su parte.

Sus ojos rojos se convirtieron en fuego mientras que sus rugidos eran muy poco comunes. Ni siquiera a las de una bestia. La feroz imagen de su odio, era mas anormal que en nuestro mundo muerto.

-Lo siento Aro, pero esto no iba a ser para siempre.

-Morirás como debes infeliz—sentencio Cayo abrazando mas hacia si a Atenedora.  
-Lo dudo. Yo solo vengo por lo que me mandaron mis amos y una cuenta propia—y fijo sus ojos en mí.

Su mente me dejo ver demasiado.

Demasiadas imágenes de Bella y él juntos con Reneesme. Viviendo felices en un logar imaginario como un gran retrato familiar. Él ansiaba mas que nada, a Bella por la intensidad de su vigor cuando esta con ella. Adoraba a Reneesme y la veía como su hija.  
Quiere llevárselas consigo.

-¡ALEC!—ordeno Aro inclinándose en forma de batalla.

Alec concentro sus ojos en algunos de los enemigos. Ellos emitieron fuertes sonidos sobre el poder que este emitía. Los demás corrieron a hacer frente a Alec y atacarlo.

-Corre con las chicas Esme—ordeno Carlisle mirándola de soslayo—Huyan con todo y no se detengan. Manténganse seguras.

Emmett y Rose se abrazaron y esta empezó a correr. La despedida entre mi familia no duro mucho, solamente unas miradas y se alejaron lo mas pronto posible. Alice y Jasper se vieron por última vez y esta corrió al igual que ellas.

Belle me miro asustada.

-Belle—dije con ansiedad acercándome a mi esposa. Vi a la pequeña Reneesme escondiéndose por la intensidad de la guerra—Tienes que prometerme algo...

Annabelle bajo su mirada.

-Tienes que huir antes de que te atrapen. Debes de proteger muy bien a la niña y… cuidarla si nosotros ya no podemos.

-Edward—musito con intensidad levantando su mirada.

-Debes prometérmelo.

Parpadeo angustiada.

-Lo prometo—se le entrecorto la voz.

Y con eso, ella también huyo con mi hija.

-No puedes—fue lo único que pude decir debido a mi furia.

-Ya no estas para decidir eso. Serás solo un mal recuerdo.

La guardia recibió fuego y tuvieron que retroceder. Algunos salieron huyendo, pero el enemigo los alcanzaba. Benjamin corrió al otro extremo para enfrentarse a ella pero fue inmovilizado por agua que invadió su pierna y se convirtió en hielo.

-Edward ¿Cómo se llama el chico que puede multiplicarse?—pregunto Emmett esquivando a un vampiro que lo atacaba.

-Se llama Ibhanan.

Y en ese momento, un ejército completo de aquel chico apareció ahora derrocando a la guardia. Algunos avanzaron hasta nosotros y de inmediato nos pusimos en ataque.

Pero sentí una bola de fuego dirigirse a mi. La esquive brincando hacia otro lugar y vi a las dos gemelas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?—grite desesperado. Las gemelas rieron al unísono.

-¿Dónde esta la niña?—preguntaron a la vez acercándose a mi.

Recordé que Belle tenía en sus brazos a Reneesme.

-No se de que hablan.

-No seas tonto. Haznos difícil el trabajo, y acabare con lo que mas quieres. Ahora, de nuevo ¿Dónde esta la niña?

Sentí que un espesor me atacaba, me nublaba la vista y no me dejaba continuar. Era algo que no sentía hacia mucho tiempo y me debilitaba de tal forma que no podía mantenerme en pie.

-Suéltame—exigí débil.

Jaydeen río ante mi tono y me derribo en el césped. Caí de espaldas sintiéndome aun más débil. Este se acerco a mí y piso mi brazo.

-Siempre supe que si te llegaba a conocer te mataría al instante—comento con una mirada de desprecio—pero por respeto a la niña y a Bella, no lo hice. Sin embargo ahora, no se cuanto quiera tu muerte.

Y otra vez me dejo ver lo que pensaba.

Él quería a Bella, pero su adoración era extremo, no era amor: era obsesión. Una obsesión enfermiza por siempre ver por ella, y obligarla

Los celos me invadieron y también vi el peligro al que ella estaba expuesta. Preferiría matarlo antes de que le hiciera daño a Bella. Preferiría una vez mas su odio por matarlo, pero mantenerla a salvo era lo mejor que podría hacer.

Con la poca fuerza que tuve, quite su pierna y me aleje rodando sobre el pasto. Poco a poco recupere la conciencia y me sentí nuevamente mejor. Jaydeen cayó de espaldas y rápidamente se levanto. Nos miramos con odio y Jaydeen se abalanzo sobre de mi.

-**¡NO TE ATREVAS ACERCARTE A BELLA!**—exclame golpeándolo. Él retrocedio pero volvio a lanzarse sobre mí.

-**¡NO ERES NADIE! ¡NO ES TUYA!**—grito enfurecido golpeándome y lanzándome sobre el pasto.

-No pienso desprotegerla. Tú no eres seguro para ella.

-Eres un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos. NO eres nadie para decidir sobre de ella

-¿Y tu si?—pregunte retándolo nuevamente. Este se agazapo-¿Crees que con matarme obtendrás su aprobación?

-Es todo por lo que deseo matarte.

Y volvió a hacer un rápido movimiento para lanzarse sobre de mi y atacarme. Yo también respondí ante su ataque con la locura extrema, de quererle hacer todo el daño posible, golpearlo, hacerle sentir toda mi fura y desesperación. Todo lo limitado hasta ahorita sobresaliente como medio de desahogo.

Nada de la batalla importo. Ni siquiera sabia donde estábamos peleando, quien iba ganando… Nada. Aquel poderoso odio me tenia casi cegado, al querer una única posibilidad y misión de herir a aquel hombre que me quería quitar lo que mas quería.

-¡Jaydeen! ¡Jaydeen!—los gritos de su dulce voz se aproximaron hasta nosotros.

-No…—jadee intentando quitármelo de encima—Aléjate Reneesme, aléjate.

-¡Suéltalo Jaydeen!—suplico la niña. Jaydeen se detuvo mirándola.

-Él no merece ni siquiera tu lastima.

La niña nos miro triste, con los ojos brillosos y temblándole el labio inferior. Eso me rompió el corazón. Al igual que Bella, ella ya era parte de mí y de mi debilidad.

-Son buenos, solamente la gente mala haría eso—concluyo Reneesme señalando a Jaydeen. Este se levanto y se hinco hasta quedar en su estatura.

-No Reneesme, no los quieras…

-**¡CALLATE!**—grite capaz de ver a donde quería llegar todo esto. Me levante y me pare para intervenir.

La niña se asusto y me miro buscando algún medio de seguridad.

-Reneesme mírame—pidió Jaydeen.

-Suéltala—exigí estando del lado de ellos dos.

-Nunca—murmuro Jaydeen mirándome—Ellas ya no son nada tuyo.

-Quiero quedarme con él—expreso la niña queriendo soltarse de Jaydeen.

Jaydeen abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-No. Él no es nadie—dijo conteniendo la voz he intentando ser amable. La expresión solo la asusto más.

**-¡TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS!—**recalque tomando su brazo y obligándolo a que se alejara de ella.

-¡No me dirás que hacer!—me grito tomándome de los hombros haciendo uso de su don—**¡VAS A APRENDER A QUITARTE Y DESAPARECER POR SIEMPRE!**

Y el espesor fue todavía más pesado. El sueño quedo en un grito lastimero de Reneesme y terminando por desaparecer por completo

-¡Père!

* * *

**Pfff tambien tarde, lo siento, acabo de salir de vacaciones, fin de semestre... Tareas y en fin mucho trabajo (Gracias a Dios termino) pero creo que viene otra tortura... Ya saben les digo que no soy buena estudiante.. ¬¬ extraordinario de matematicas, pero es normal, soy pesima, las demas las pase excepto esa. Es mi cancer particular. Alguna sugerencia para lograr vencerla?**

**Bien antes que nada, chicas les agradezco de todo corazón por haber comprendido y es más darme unas palabras muy sabias, sobre todo a Mirgru... Dios mio en serio TIENES LA RAZÓN! la verdad uno como hijo en su posición, es muy fácil juzgar ir y decir y desconocer completamente lo que son nuestros padres, pero tambien son humanos, y cometen errores. Dije recaer porque efectivamente, como todos tengo muy malos momentos, nada extremoso pero los tuve, lo cual supongo me hace mucho mas humana, pero saber quien eres es lo más dificil, aun lo estoy buscando. Gracias por tus palabras en serio me llenaron de valor y confianza, es bueno saber que no estas sola. Gracias**

**Tengo breves datos que darles, estas vacaciones aprovechare para arreglar el blog... el ya tan mencionado blog privado (es por pura seguridad) Eternel no será publicado completamente aqui. Hasta el capitulo 19 claro y se bien porque lo hago. Miren yo agradezco mucho que se pasen por aqui a leer la historia, en serio lo agradezco, pero me han hecho jugadas bastante malas entonces es darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Yo se quienes siguen la historia, yo se a quien enviare el permiso si chicas? no se desesperen despues de todo, ya termine el cap 20 (que para mi de todo el FF es el mejor capitulo) y son como unos 25 capitulos de Eternel... Aunque no lo crean a mi igual se me hizo eterno, pero ya vamos de gane xD.**

**Otra cosa que posiblemente sea mala noticia es que, a lo mejor no llegue a terminar los demas FF razón que tambien estoy haciendo un proyecto desde hace dos años, una historia 100% original mía y que necesito de tiempo de investigación, estructura de la historia etc etc. Cada autor trabajamos diferente, algunas se les da mas facil, a mi me cuesta mucho mas trabajo. En fin, ellas son las dotadas.**

**Una vez mas gracias a las nuevas lectoras porque son amables en decir cosas agradables, despues de escribir por tres años Eternel, uno jamás se acostumbra, jamás.**

**Seguro ya vieron Amanecer... Que les parecio? La verdad pondria mi propia opinion, pero estoy segura que prefiero ver las de mis lectoras (No es tan mala xD) Supongo yo...**

**El blog no esta en funcionamiento, por eso no puedo agregarlas aun. Tiene el nombre de Elleaner Elea Böwner pero esta privado, en cuanto lleguemos al capitulo 16 recolectare info.**

**Bien chicas estaré de vuelta pronto, estoy de vacaciones, escribiendo cada noche hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Alguna duda, intentare resolverla, pero las reglas son NO SPOILERS asi que algo mas avanzado de los capitulos lo siento... No puedo. Hubo una confusion en el capitulo anterior... No es Bella quien manda matar a los Cullen, es Jaydeen. Mensajes, todo todo, lo revisare. Les mando muchos abrazos, felices fiestas! esta demás que diga que tengan precaución pero en serio, cuidense. **

**Las adoro!**

**Elle**


	14. Infeliz Promesa

**13**

**Infeliz promesa**

**Sugerencia:**

Es solamente sugerencia. Si es que la quieren oír… o llorar. Almost Lover (Mi casi amante) de Fine Frenzy

_Bella Swan_

En mi inconciencia, me deje llevar a un lugar desconocido. No sabía cual era el destino que me llevaba a esto. Un viaje de tranquilidad donde cohabitan pensamientos y reflexiones sin alteraciones… o algún tipo de locura.

Y fue en un instante que las cosas cambiaron. Pude ver un escenario diferente a la negrura que veía anteriormente. Un conocido cuarto azul antiguo, apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a mi y algo no muy preciso, me dijo que mas que un sueño era un viaje al pasado.

La joven chica que entro, era tan frágil y lejana como los pocos recuerdos que tengo cuando yo era así. Aquella inconciencia que prevalecía en mí y probablemente y mayor atractivo. Ahí mismo, veía a una jovencita mas inocente e insignificante que alguna vez llegue a imaginar. Era duro aceptarlo pero finalmente era la realidad y los cuentos de hadas no existían y menos para alguien como yo.

¿Qué felicidad puedes esperar con todo un pasado presente y futuro tan oscuros?

Me altere al instante al ver a que sitio me encontraba. Estos recuerdos eran puñaladas directas al corazón por la crueldad de quien las provoco. Este era un lugar insano, un martirio… Mucho peor que el mismo infierno.

¡Jaydeen! ¡Jaydeen!—quise gritar aunque probablemente no me escuchara.

Rogaba porque me despertaran ¡tenían que hacerlo!. Principalmente este día lo enterré en lo profundo de mi memoria y lo prohibí si quiera mencionarlo. Parte de ilusiones y sueños rotos.

-Hola—saludo Edward estando en mi cama.

Me tape los oídos en un intento absurdo de desesperación. Me pegue al lado izquierdo de la habitación y me deje caer en el piso presa del repudiable dolor, que amenazaba con salir. Fue en un instante donde la respiración se me dificulto y comencé a hacer exagerados movimientos del pecho. Y lo peor fue que no necesitaba aire siendo un vampiro.

Empezaron a hablar sobre mi cumpleaños diesiocho y todo comenzó a revivir. Vi mis lagrimas caer ante su hermosa cancióN. Solamente una melodía tan significativa podría hacerme sentir así. Mis regalos, su afecto, mi vida; todo lo que fue importante.

Todo lo que fue...

Mis ojos se cerraron a un efecto posterior

-Quiero que me beses otra vez…

De pronto, el repentino calor de mis labios fríos como hielo, comenzo a arder. Mi débil vista volvió a mi cuando abrí los ojos y ver a Edward sentado conmigo en la cama. Fue como volver a revivir y verlo tan magnifico… Si, magnifico. ¿Cómo negarse a él? Poco de lo que pude reconocer es que la realidad vino a mí tan de golpe que fue difícil resistirse. Cosa del sueño o no, ahora yo lo estaba viviendo.

Como hace algún tiempo lo vi delante de mi y en ese instante sabia que él, era mío.

-Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quisiera…

Su cara se acerco a la mía y me perdí en ese momento. Dolería, Oh si, dolería demasiado, pero fue una necesidad demasiado fuerte. Parte de la razón me abandono y me aferre con toda la ansiedad del mundo. Sobre todo porque su dulce sabor no era inolvidable, pero volver a sentirlo era una gracia, y sus labios igualmente tan perfectos…

Todo tan perfecto.

En cuanto se acomodo encima de mi, yo me apreté a su cuerpo gustosa ¿Qué más podría pedir? Si en ese momento se convirtiera completamente mío, siempre le viviría agradecida. Lo amaba demasiado y él, demostraba lo mismo para mi confusión algo lógica. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que realmente me quería.

Mis dedos se movieron a su camisa desabrochándola con torpeza, y en cuanto él se incorporo levemente separándose solamente de mi torso, pude apreciar su escultural cuerpo. Imposible, mi ángel era mucho más de lo que yo podría pedir y bese su pecho. Él soltó un gruñido.

_**La punta de tus dedos sobre mi piel.  
Palmeras, que se mecen en el viento...  
Imágenes...  
Me cantaste nanas españolas  
Con toda tu dulce tristeza en tu mirada  
Buen truco**_

Volvió a colocarse para besarme una vez más y aquel beso pude identificarlo. Una mezcla de desesperación y dolor fue lo que me dejo un poco confusa, pero se me olvido rápidamente al sentir sus manos viajando con cariño por mi cintura. Mis brazos se apegaron mas a su cuello y él hizo el resto del trabajo.

Hubo un momento de duda, ya que él nunca se permitía este tipo de limites físicos, pero él estaba demasiado ansioso y era una oportunidad magnifica. No la podía desechar. Tenia que cooperar, incluso para hacerle saber que lo quería.

Mas de lo que él podría llegar a creer.

Dejo mis labios para explorar mi cuello con su boca y mientras esto pasaba, él se instalaba entre mis piernas que automáticamente, abrí para el. Mis manos volvían repasar su perfecta espalda. Su frialdad daba contraste con mi calor pero su temperatura no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, el calor era demasiado.

La electricidad entre nosotros hacia un poder más constante y eso nos motivaba. Charlie dormido en la otra habitación con su profundo sueño, la noche abrigándonos y todo lo demás dejo de tener importancia donde en el mundo solamente existían dos: Él y yo. Nada más entraba en la pequeña burbuja.

_**Yo nunca quise, que fueras infeliz,  
Y pensaba, que tú querías lo mismo para mí.**_

Y ya no existió ni una duda. Ahí en sus brazos fuertes y calidos, sentí una seguridad inmensa. Nada cambiaria lo que este momento me daría y en sus consecuencias, no podría incluso permitirlo. Jamás existiría en mi vida otro como él, nadie me daría tanto como él.

A nadie jamás podría amar tanto como a él.

Ante mis pocos pensamientos, tome su rostro en mis manos y revisando sus distintas facciones tan finas. Era quizás para mi, la forma de demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a entregarme enteramente a él. Dispuesta a darle todo, no importaba nada mas; ambos nos necesitábamos.

Cada caricia, cada beso cargado de amor y pasión se convertía en felicidad emocional. Anticipando y tomándolo todo en cuenta, de que él, ahora él, me veía algo dudoso. Lo adivine unos segundos y es que Edward aun seguía siendo un caballero, no sabia con exactitud como seria quitarme el pantalón—cosa que hice sin ningún problema—y volví a aferrarme a él.

Otra parte de su cuerpo y nueva, sentí en mi vientre, no me moví. Simplemente me quede quieta aun en mis propios pensamientos y por supuesto, mi falta de experiencia. Su mirada aun era dudosa, como pidiéndome permiso.

Lo abrase de nuevo y acerque mis labios a su oído.

-Hazlo—suplique—Por favor…

Me tope con sus hermosos ojos topacios llenos de dulzura y amor. Imposible no perderse en ellos.

-Te amo...

_**Adiós, mi casi amante  
Adiós, mi sueño desesperado  
Intento, no pensar en ti  
¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?  
**_

_**Vete, mi romance infeliz  
Te he dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido,  
Que me partirías el corazón,  
Así como siempre lo hacen los casi amantes.**_

Cerré los ojos sintiendo como se abría paso, a la vez dolorosa y a la vez hermosa. Había algo de eso que no supe jamás, como fue sentirme querida de esa manera; llorando de felicidad porque con esto, supe que me amaba demasiado. Ya conocía que era hacer el amor y con la persona a quien más quieres. Él tan caballeroso, procurando ser gentil y atento. Despacio para no lastimarme aunque, no sintiera el dolor precisamente para hacerme daño.

Era solo un sacrificio mas, solo uno más.

Me apreté más a él. Lo abrace besándolo en su mejilla y parte del cuello. El dolor pronto disminuía y mis gemidos se hacían un poco más fuertes; pero no podía parar de besarlo ni un instante. Botando la ropa que aun quedaba en la cama, y la otra en el piso.

Sus brazos me invadieron de caricias sus ojos cambiaron de color y una de sus manos tomo mi cabecera. Un gruñido fuerte renació de sus labios con su rostro lleno de dolor. La imagen me partió el corazón y lo volví a tomar de la cara. Sonreí volviendo a repasar sus facciones con adoración.

-Soy parte de ti, todo lo que soy es por ti. Cerca del infierno o de la tierra, ahí estaré siempre. Cerca de lo inexacto e imposible, te veré entre todo lo que mas anhelo. Cerca de la muerte o más haya de eso, siempre volveré a ti… Porque no soy nada sin ti, me vuelvo vulnerable ante el mundo y me pierdo mas vil que una persona ordinaria.

_**Caminamos a lo largo de una calle avivada...  
Cogiste mi mano y bailaste conmigo...  
Imágenes...  
Y cuando te marchaste, besaste mis labios  
Me dijiste que nunca olvidarías estas imágenes**_

Cerré los ojos con dolor sin pronunciar nada, ante la suavidad de algo nuevo e inesperado, de todo lo que parecía llegar en aquel momento. Él lo reafirmo pero más que eso, yo ya lo sabía. La unión entre nosotros era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, más fuerte que un imposible.

Y el final llego extenuante pero satisfactorio. Edward me acomodo en la cama de manera que pudiera descansar sobres sus brazos. Le agradecí en el alma aquella noche tan esplendorosa, seria algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Lo siento—susurro finalmente cuando pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

Cerré los ojos enojada.

-Ni se te ocurra pedir disculpas cuando algo magnifico ha pasado—gruñí frustrada siempre preocupándose—No lo arruines por favor.

Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos para dar la expresión necesaria, pero eso no fue necesario. Su mirada era llena de dulzura, pero a la vez de arrepentimiento. Lo mire maravillada hasta que él, me beso la frente haciéndome cosquillas con su fresco aliento.

-Descansa. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Y nuestros labios se juntaron otra vez con más sentimientos. Tan cercano a él como el último aliento disfrutando su suaves labios, saboreando la inconfundible miel de su perfecta boca y con mas pasión y fervor, me entregue mas. Aun en el estaba ese miedo junto con la misma ansiedad. Estaba demasiado feliz pero no podía negar que al menos me asustaba un poco esa actitud.

Solo un poco…

_**Yo nunca quise, que fueras infeliz,  
Y pensaba, que tú querías lo mismo para mí.**_

Rápidamente cambio todo en demasiada velocidad. Ya no estaba con Edward y aquello me hizo volver a una realidad confusa y dolorosa. Volviendo a recordar todo desde que mi vida humana termino, porque cuando me acosté con él, ahí había terminado.

Y en visiones cortas como pequeños flash backs, aparecieron imágenes que me eran demasiado dolorosas. Mas aun, mas que sus besos o todo lo que lo envuelve a él, era diferente en demasiados aspectos.

_**Adiós, mi casi amante  
Adiós, mi sueño desesperado  
Intento, no pensar en ti  
¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?**_

Vete, mi romance infeliz  
Te he dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido,  
Que me partirías el corazón,  
Así como siempre lo hacen los casi amantes.

No era todo.

Las imágenes divirtiéndome con todos los Cullen. Aquella perfecta familia que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Todo aquello que me unía a ellos ahí estaba. Conviviendo con todos convirtiendo esto en un perfecto cuento de hadas.

Alice siempre teniendo una nueva aventura en donde las dos disfrutábamos al máximo. Mi mejor amiga. Su sonrisa siempre alegre ofreciéndome su amistad y no se la negué. Fuimos demasiado unidas. La llegue a querer más de lo que imagine

Emmett representando mi siempre deseado hermano mayor. El grandulón con mentalidad de niño. Más divertido y gracioso de lo que una persona normal podría ser. Con él, pase mis momentos mas divertidos. Reía a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias, todo era juego con Emmett. Nunca podrías aburrirte con sus juegos o sus bromas.

Esme. Que la llegue a considerar mi segunda madre. Una mujer llena de cariño maternal dispuesta a compartirlo con todos. Llena de dulzura que era difícil de resistirse y bridar también tú brazo a torcer. Jamás olvidaría el amor de Esme por su familia.

Carlisle, el jefe de familia y sabio consejero. También su comprensión y perdón era demasiado valioso y siempre demostró un gran ejemplo a su familia. Me ayudo en momentos y sus pláticas me eran de gran ayuda. Jasper y Rosalie no marcaron gran estandarte pero a lo menos Jasper intentaba mantener una relación de respeto. Rosalie tampoco fue mi favorita pero era también parte del marco de esa foto, de esa imagen mental. Todos representaban la familia Cullen a gran medida…

Y él, hizo que yo formara parte de ese marco también.

No puedo ir al océano

No puedo conducir por las calles de noche  
No puedo despertarme por la mañana  
Sin pensar en ti  
Ahora te has ido y yo estoy atormentada  
Y apuesto que tú estás perfectamente

Toda la recopilación de mi dolor ahí estaba. La dificultad de salir adelante y mirar a todos a la cara para dar la impresión "estoy bien", cuando en realidad la mortificación no me dejaba vivir. Cuando tocaba con mis manos mi vientre y sonreía "eso al menos me quedaba" y es verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ella, por mi Reneesme… No se como habría sido mi vida.

Ahora estaba delante de un espejo, y me acerque a el para ver a la Bella de antes. Una débil muchacha menuda y demasiado frágil. Baje mi mirada y mire mis manos, vi mi pálida piel con su temperatura extrema. El cambio radical ahí estaba pero aun seguía siendo la misma joven

¿Lo era?

_**Tan fácil te lo puse,  
Entrar y salir así  
¿De mi vida?  
**_  
¿Cómo pudo haberme olvidado?. Admitía que no era su mejor prospecto y que esa chica rubia era muy atractiva pero… ¿Fue mentira todo? Pienso y pienso, si de verdad fue mentira o fue real. Estaba segura que era real porque él, lo hacía realidad. Notaba también su felicidad y pensé que eso no cambiaria a ninguno de los dos.

¿Mintió? ¿O dejo de quererme?

Pase un dedo por el antiguo cabello castaño y fue demasiado insignificante. Suspire pensando que así tenia que ser y si él, lo decidió así. Yo tenia que retirarme de su vida. Así como él me alejo yo tendría también que irme…

Irme, marcharme… Lejos de él

_**Adiós, mi casi amante  
Adiós, mi sueño desesperado  
Intento, no pensar en ti  
¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?**_

Vete mi romance infeliz  
Te he dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido,  
Que me partirías el corazón,  
Así como siempre lo hacen los casi amantes

"_Mami"_

"Mami…"

Mirando mi cara en aquel espejo de la humana que alguna vez fui, sentí como otra vez cambiaba la imagen, pero era como quitarme el espesor y abriendo lentamente los ojos, sin embargo, no todo cambio ya que ahí seguían los ojos castaños pero aun mas hermosos.

Abrí un poco más los ojos y vi que era mi niña.

-Dios. Reneesme.

Automáticamente aprisione con mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Volví a suspirar su esencia y ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados. La examine para ver si tenia algo malo, pero estaba bien. Gracias a Dios estaba bien.

-Estaba muerta de miedo—confesé aun reteniéndola contra mi—Mil cosas se me venían a la cabeza y nada era bueno…

-Estuve bien mami—aclaro la niña también abrazándome—Estuve todo el tiempo con Père.

Sonreí ignorando a que se refería.

-¿Quién es Père?—pregunte imaginando que tenia un amigo imaginario.

La niña esbozo una sonrisa realmente tierna.

-Ven te lo mostrare—y poso sus manitas sobre mi cara.

En cuanto la imagen se apodero de mí, no supe que hacer. Fue demasiado precisa. Reneesme sentía que volaba y que unas manos frías la sostenían con la suficiente fuerza para que no se hiciera daño. La niña tenia la mirada sobre el cielo y cuando bajo su mirada. Vio a Edward sonriéndole con una de sus más fantásticas sonrisas.

Fue otro golpe y duro. No solo por lo que había pasado recientemente, sino porque todo era combinado a la forma de ver de la niña y eso era precisamente lo que dolía. Ella ya le tomo afecto, como si algo le hiciera creer que tan cercano era él para ella. La convivencia que tuvieron era de juegos y atención.

Una imagen paternal en pocas palabras.

Y no solo era eso. Él en su mirada sentía amor por mi hija, verdadero cariño. La abrazaba con tanto afecto que era difícil simular a una verdadera niña con su padre. Ellos corriendo, ellos jugando, ellos riendo juntos. Una familia.

Incluso desatendió a su esposa por mi niña.

-Que hermoso—mi voz se escucho un poco ahogada debido al sentimiento.

Reneesme seguía aun concentrándose. Y el rencor se desvaneció por unos segundos. El dolor dejo de hacerse presente en mi pecho, también comenzaba a creer que el llanto ya no quería salir de todo mi ser. La diferencia era esa: quien quisiera a mi hija, yo también podría aceptarlo.

Imagen paternal

Seguía siendo un idiota, pero por lo menos trata de mejorar.

Pero las imágenes cambiaron a una perturbación que me lastimaron al ver la enfrentacion de Jaydeen y Edward. Era una desesperación tan grande por querer detenerlos. Jaydeen era golpeado y me dolía, pero ver a Edward lastimado, era aun mas perturbador y desesperante que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿A dónde vas mami?—pregunto Reneesme viendo como me incorporaba rápidamente.

Me acerque a ella y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que yo vuelva. Si escuchas explosiones o que gritan y se acercan aquí; te escondes inmediatamente o si puedes, escapas a alguno de los pasadizos.—explique un poco alterada—Intentare no tardarme pero tu no te preocupes, estaré bien.

La niña asintió levemente y eso me basto para salir rápidamente de la habitación y buscar a Jaydeen.

Use mi máxima velocidad por la desesperación que me tenía vuelta loca. Ahora pienso en realidad, que no conocía tan bien a Jaydeen como realmente pensaba. Me asusto mucho esa actitud con Reneesme y el hecho de querer matar a Edward ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el querría matar a Edward?. No lo entendía, ni siquiera yo deseaba su muerte a ese grado. Lo odiaba pero había algo que no me lo permití.

¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir Jaydeen?

A cada cuarto que pasaba, gritaba su nombre. Mientras mas me tardase, seria mas tiempo en que quizás no pudiera hacer nada. ¿Habrá hecho algo con Edward? ¿Habrá pasado algo y ni siquiera estuve conciente en ese momento?.

El miedo me embargo aun más ¿Habrá matado a Edward?

En cada pasillo, había otros vampiros esculcando los cuartos y sacando las pertenencias de los Vulturi. Uno a uno revisando todo el castillo y algunos cuidando todo Volterra—según Jaydeen; información que le dio a Stefan—por si hay señal de ellos. Hasta ahora, era todo lo que sabia.

En cuanto vi a Adrien, en uno de los salones ordenando que hacían los demás, avance hacia él y pregunte por Jaydeen.

-Esta en los calabozos del castillo me temo

Sentí un espasmo en la nuca.

-¿Los de la tercera planta o los que están debajo del castillo?—pregunte ansiosa.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

-Los de arriba probablemente… Pero Bella, no debes andar deambulando por ahí. Jaydeen les dijo a todos que nadie podía tocarte, aunque sigue siendo arriesgado para ti…

-No deben preocuparse por mí. No era una gran defensora, ni mucho menos una guerrera. De mi, es de la que menos tienen que desconfiar.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta

Una vez me aleje bruscamente a mi velocidad. Ya que desconfiaba de Adrien y sentía que me ocultaba algo. Me dirigí a los calabozos que están en la parte baja del castillo-no le creía en lo absoluto-. Fue un poco raro ver que nadie habituaba las escaleras que llevaban a este sitio, mas oscuro y profundo. Recuerdo que los guardias de los Vulturi, los utilizaban para encerrar a vampiros rebeldes o también humanos para tortúralos y obtener información.

Tome en cuenta la precaución que me hizo saber Adrien e intente no hacer ruido al llegar a los calabozos. De piso rocoso y alumbrado con antorchas de fuego. Ahora si parecía un castillo tenebroso. Las paredes estaban casi carcomidas y había un asqueroso olor a putrefacción, con sus pequeñas celdas que debían ser reducidas por ser demasiadas. Aunque no había nada allí.

En ese momento escuche unos prominentes gruñidos, parecían lejanos como si estuvieran en lo mas profundo del angosto pasillo. También eran como movimientos entre fierros y herramienta. Se me erizaron los vellos al escuchar un grito desgarrador. Acelere lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a la puerta de la entrada y tirarla con fuerza. Baje las escaleras y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que quería vomitar.

El perfecto cuerpo de Edward, estaba atado a la pared con los brazos extendidos y atado a las muñecas. Vestía solamente un pantalón y estaba descalzo. En su rostro estaba marcado el sufrimiento. Pero lo que me devasto, fue ver a Jaydeen que estaba delante de él.

-Scarlett—susurro Jaydeen sin siquiera voltear a verme.

_"Maravilloso lo que contemplas ¿No?"_—pregunto una voz en mi cabeza.

Me impacte un segundo volteando a mi alrededor y retrocediendo, pero no había nada en ese calabozo. Intente usar mi escudo protector pero algo no me dejaba.

Me asuste y comencé a gruñir.  
_  
"Tranquila Bella, no te hare daño"_—siguió hablando la voz de mi cabeza_—"Solo quiero que veas algo que probablemente siempre te persigue. Eso que aborreces tanto y deseas demasiado su venganza…"  
_  
-¿De que hablas?—pregunte nerviosa no comprendiendo nada

_"Bella, no intentes ocultar tus pensamientos, tampoco las imágenes que vienen a tu cabeza, porque todo lo se y veo en tu interior… Veo todo tu sentir y lo que temes; mas haya de todo lo que piensas."_

-**¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?**—exclame retrocediendo a unos pasos mas.

_"Relájate. Ahora dime: ¿Cuál era el plan desde al principio?"_

El nerviosismo me hizo perder la paciencia y comencé a gritarle a Jaydeen. Este aun seguía de pie enfrente de Edward al parecer, sin escucharme. Unos brazos delgados rodearon mi cuerpo y me inmovilizo por un momento.

-No tengas miedo de la verdad—me susurro en el oído la voz de una mujer—Sabes bien lo que quieres.

Los ojos se me nublaron otra vez presentando la dolorosa imagen de Edward besándome. Sentí como se me oprimió el pecho.

_"El amor que prometió un día" Y la imagen cambio a un sueño que tuve donde él, se casaba felizmente con ella, con Annabelle… era demasiado para mi._

"Esfumado en un recuerdo imponente ¿Qué clase de persona te enamoraste?. Si eso te hizo a ti, ¿Qué se puede esperar tu hija, un ser indefenso podría pagar su desprecio por su padre?"

-Él, no le haría daño—susurre débil recordando las imágenes que me mostró Reneesme.

_"Volvemos a lo mismo. Te prometió que te amaba, que nunca te haría daño. Y hasta el momento, es lo que mas hace… A ella igual le puede prometer eso porque eso lo hizo contigo…"_

-No, no—me negaba a creerlo.

_"¿Permitirías que atacara a tu propia hija?_  
-**¡NO!**—exclame adolorida evitando las imágenes de Reneesme sufriendo.

_"Debe pagar ¿No lo crees Bella?"_

-Si—susurre llena de dolor.

Lo primero que percibí fue a Jaydeen con un enorme látigo de hierro, pero con la suficiente flexibilidad para moverlo a su antojo. Volví a sentir que me faltaba aire.

En el momento en que intuí sus acciones, fue demasiado tarde. Jaydeen lanzo esa lanza en el torso de Edward. Este dio un grito abriendo los ojos desorbitado y moviéndose intentando quererse zafar.

Mis piernas me fallaron y me deje caer viendo la terrible escena de él, resistiendo ese dolor. Me abalance y quise protegerlo, quise que nada de esto hubiera pasado. De verdad desee con todas mis fuerzas que Edward no estuviese allí.

Jaydeen me tomo del brazo con su mirada llena de furia.

-Debe pagar lo que hizo...

-**¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE JAYDEEN!**—ordene desesperada.

-**¡SCARLETT!**—grito Jaydeen girando su mirada en la puerta.

Mire hacia atrás y vi en una profunda oscuridad una silueta femenina demasiado curvilínea. Camino hacia la luz del fuego y pude apreciar que era pelirroja y hermosa. Su sonrisa se hizo evidente al comenzar a caminar hacia a mi.

-No puedes seguir queriéndolo, después de todo lo que te hizo.

Me incorpore pero aun protegiendo a Edward con mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren intentar?—pregunte mirándolos a ambos.

-Solo haz tu trabajo Scarlett—ordeno Jaydeen acomodando entre sus manos otra vez la lanza.

_"Tiene que recibir su merecido, lo sabes. No puedes dejarlo pasar"_

-No—intente no escuchar su voz.

_"Se acostó contigo y de dejo después… No estés segura de que regreso por ti. La niña vale demasiado en un matrimonio de vampiros…"_

-¡Cállate!—me tape los oídos.

_"Te utilizo, el nunca te quiso"_

-**¡PUEDEN DAÑARME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN PERO…!**

La chica pelirroja había logrado alejarme lo suficiente como para que ahora, Jaydeen lograra su acometido. La lanza otra vez fue estrellada en la piel de Edward y este grito lastimando los oídos y mis ojos. Era verdad. Todo el dolor que sentí no se comparaba con el sufrimiento de él, pero aun estaba ahí la pregunta.

¿Cuánto vale el perdón?  
**  
****Cancion: Almost Lover de Fine Frenzy**

* * *

**Bueno nuevamente debo a toda la comunidad de Fan Fiction net disculpas enormes por mas de medio año desaparecer sin explicar ni decir nada. En verdad me siento muy apenada por abandonar tanto tiempo el espacio y de verdad decirles que lo siento mucho, vi que se agregaron mas lectoras y les doy las gracias por su preferencia y su apoyo, no se preocupen soy muy desobligada pero este FF no lo abandonare...**

**Pasaron de nuevo muchas cosas en este año, entre a mi nuevo semestre y exigio mas de mi tiempo, sobre todo porque estos a escasos meses de presentar mi examen a la superior (universidad) y pffffff estoy estudiando para quedarme, las que son de Mèxico entenderàn que me encuentro cansadisìma.**

**Pero en particular bueno me gustarìa comentarles algo pequeño pero muy bueno, mi maestra de sociales me invito a entrar a un concurso de escritura llamado ESRU que es precisamente de la fundaciòn Esru apoyando a la sociedad a leer y escribir. Bueno esto fue aproximadamente en Marzo y cuando yo acepte pues tambien trabajaba en las mañanas y en la tarde entraba a la escuela, la verdad no se como pude terminar mi manuscrito sin tiempo y tareas sobre de mi pero lo termine. Pero lo que entregue asegure que no lo escogerian porque para mi no fue "gran cosa" no estaba inspirada y sobre todo la falta de tiempo me presiono, asi que yo misma deduje que no ganarìa nada.**

**Los premios consisten en tercer lugar un mp4, el segundo lugar Un Ipod shuffle, y el primero es una laptop... Hasta donde yo sabia, ya cuando entre y entregue mi manuscrito finalmente me dijeron que tambien el primer lugar es un viaje a España. Asi que descarte completamente ganar algo.**

**El pasado fin de semana marco la escuela a mi casa para hacerles saber a mis papas que estoy entre los ganadores y que el Jueves es la ceremonia de premiacion en la cual nos dicen que lugar vamos a tener, no se que lugar gane (y aclarò no se que tan favorecedor sea mi historia) pero lo sorprendente para mi fue ser seleccionada, me impacte demasiado y sigo sin creerlo, mis propios padres me miran como bicho raro y les digo esto porque esto me motiva a seguir adelante a pesar de que estoy oxidada y que ya no escribo como antes. Me siento feliz y aunque no me lleve nada, el simple hecho de que ya te mencionen "eres ganadora" me hace sentir terriblemente orgullosa, para mi mi historia no es gran cosa, creì que no me seleccionarìan y a lo menos recibo felicitaciones...**

**Es una desiciòn basada a todo lo que me pasa que me dedicare por la eternidad a la escritura... Finalmente lo decidì. **

**Y bueno la proxima publicacion sera cuando pueda. Tuve problemas porque Mi cuenta no acepta mi contraseña -.- de hecho la tuve que cambiar porque no me permitia abrirla. Y bueno no se preocupen terminare Eternel pase lo que pase les explico Eternel yo lo llevo escribiendo desde que tengo 16 años, este año cumplì 20 años... (lo se, que desobligada soy!) Pero no lo abandonare, solo que sufro porque no tengo lap y el internet de mi escuela es un asco.**

**Las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme. Volverè pronto!**

**Elle ^^**


	15. Los pasos de la muerte

**14**

**Los pasos de la muerte**

_Edward Cullen_

_"Tiene que acabar esto… tiene"_

Pensaba en ratos un poco desesperado. Hubo otra sacudida y el golpe llego con fuerza creando un irreversible dolor, demasiado agudo y algo que definitivamente jamás esperaría estando dormido. Sin embargo algo me decía que no debía rendirme. Lastimarme buscaba algo a cambio y eso, me tenía desesperado.

¿En donde estoy?

Varias preguntas me invadieron por momentos pero no recordaba como llegue allí. Forcé mi mente a repasar otra vez, que fue lo que paso. Pero solamente conseguían un dolor profundo en la cabeza.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo Jaydeen.

La voz de Bella, me trajo aun más nerviosismo, y más cuando suplicaba lastimosamente. Concentre mi oído y olfato para tratar de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando Scarlett?—cuestiono Jaydeen con la voz temblorosa de furia.

-¿Por qué haces esto Jaydeen?—pregunto Bella con la voz entrecortada—¿Qué es lo que quieres haciendo esto? ¿Qué consigues?

Hubo un siseo frustrado. Estaba seguro que ese era Jaydeen. El modo en que el viento tocaba mi piel, supe que él, había dirigido a velocidad vampírica hacia el este.

-Llévatela—ordeno Jaydeen con voz neutra.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!—los gritos de Bella llenaron el pequeño espacio—¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Y volví a perderme…

Me removí inquieto pero algo en mi estaba consiente, que no estaba del todo dormido.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí Scarlett?—pregunto una voz conocida. El sonido indicaba que estaba bastante furioso.

-Paso lo que te explique—la voz de una mujer también demostraba no estar de humor.

-Creo que fui claro al respecto—aspiro aire audiblemente—Ordene que manipularas su mente. ¿Y que hiciste? ¡Solamente lograste confundirla más!

-¡No seas idiota!—exclamo la chica con ruidos de sillas moviéndose—Volví una y otra vez, diciendo y hablando, como era la mente de ella. Te dije que su mente no era tan fácil de manipular. Además Jaydeen, mi don no funciona contra los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡No digas estupideces!—grito con un leve temor. Alguien profirió una siniestra y rígida risa.

—¿Qué pasa Jaydeen? ¿Qué es a lo que le temes?

-No juegues conmigo Scarlett—advirtió Jaydeen un poco mas cerca de mi—Aun me debes mucho, he hecho demasiado por ti.

Hubo un suspiro.

-Te concedo eso, pero por lo demás… Lo siento Jaydeen. No es fácil lo que pides y…—hubo otro suspiro—mira, yo se que un poco de esto lo sabes pero es necesario explicarte un poco mas.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Bien—dijo finalmente Jaydeen.

-Ella esta algo absorta en esto. En realidad, no se como explicarlo porque, yo igual no estuve segura cuando lo presencie—algo paso a máxima velocidad a un costado de mi—Ella en verdad lo aborrece, es un sentimiento muy potente.

-Eso ya lo sabia—escuche cierta simpatía en la voz de Jaydeen. De pronto, todo rastro de alegría desapareció—¿Qué presenciaste tú?

Hubo otro silencio

-Pero a la vez lo ama. Es raro porque, no se que sea mas fuerte. Lo odia cuando vuelve a ella el dolor y la angustia que tuvo durante mucho tiempo, pero los recuerdos de su pasado son tan… valiosos para ella—explico un poco confundida—Es increíble como todo esto se vuelve tan poco lógico.

Poco a poco fui consiente de todo lo que ocurría. Esa explicación hizo que algo en mí fuera motivado por luchar, luchar ahora más que nunca si cabía algo de esperanza. Si podía aspirar a un poco de perdón, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Un gruñido me distrajo completamente de mis pensamientos. Caminaron de un lado para otro como si estuvieran indecisos. Por el olor era Jaydeen y cada vez que caminaba así iba gruñendo.

-Eso no es lo peor…

Una vez más había duda en Scarlett. Sentí a Jaydeen a un costado mío.

-¿Qué es lo peor?—pregunto desesperado Jaydeen—¡DIME!

-Si conoce las verdaderas razones de Edward, ella lo perdonara porque en el fondo él, igual la sigue amando.

-¡ÉL ESTA CASADO! ¡Y SI ÉL LA QUIERE, ES POR LA NIÑA!...

-No. Él se esta castigando, el plan era muy sencillo. Se casó solamente con el motivo de un castigo temporal. Cuando supo que Bella murió, él; ya no quiso vivir. Annabelle se lo impidió y acepto que tenía que vivir, aunque no del todo—suspiro una vez más Scarlett—Él se suicidaría después de de dejar pasar unos años. Su sacrificio por abandonarla fue igual, demasiado devastador para él. No fue feliz… Se le nota en los ojos vacios.

Un sonido de choque entre madera y piedra bloqueo todo acceso de sonido. El viento pasó rosando mi cuerpo y sentí que caía al suelo. Algo respiraba, jadeaba muy cerca de mi cara y gruñía descontrolado. Estaba esperando que me atacara pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo

.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Jaydeen. De nada serviría asesinarlo-aconsejo Scarlett

-No puedo permitir que me quite a lo que mas quiero en el mundo—su voz denotaba una frustración de furia interna. Otro movimiento rápido rozo mi cabello pero esta vez no sucedió nada

-Si lo matas, ella nunca te lo perdonara. Recuérdalo, aun lo ama.

Siseo resignado pero siguió hablando ella.

-No puedo hacer nada ahí Jaydeen. El sentimiento es muy propio y… puedo unirla a nosotros. Quizás cambiar un poco su opinión pero, no puedo hacer que te ame. Es mucho más difícil de lo que yo misma creí.

Paso una media hora en silencio, solamente había unos leves respiramientos y pasos en lento. Después Jaydeen rompió el silencio

-Tengo que verla. Aun estará claramente adolorida.

-Si, eso igual yo lo temo.-Encárgate de el—ordeno Jaydeen un poco severo.

Hace mucho tiempo, había dejado de soñar al partir de que me convertí en vampiro. Me olvide de el. Volver a vivir aquella acción tan humana, me hizo sentir humano aunque sea por un poco tiempo. Era extraño, no soñaba con nada de lo que normalmente mis vagas visiones cuando era humano solían llegar a mí. Pero había algo que si me puso alerta en ese mismo instante.

Unos sollozos demasiado deplorables, habían invadido por completo mi mente y me distrajo del lacerante dolor que en esos momentos me torturaba, aunque aquel lamento me dolía aun más.

Parpadee confuso cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos y todo parecía aun más difuso. El lugar donde estaba parecía una cueva con sus paredes totalmente repugnante; solo habían unos reflejos de luz, pero no fue problema pues podía ver a la perfección. Aquel lugar...

La mente de Jaydeen era bastante clara.

_"Debería de descuartizarte en este mismo momento"_

Y había algo más en ello. Le satisfacía mucho ver mi sufrimiento, también quería verme suplicándole a Bella y que esta, me rechazara por él. Había demasiadas imágenes especialmente para mí cumpliendo el propósito de Jaydeen: Querer hacerme sufrir.

-¿Qué se supone que ahora debo de hacer?—pregunte con ironía. ¿Podrían hacerme aun mas daño?.

El rio sin una pizca de gracia.

_"Podrías morir. Eso al menos, te salvaría del horror que te espera"_

Cerré los ojos ante la nueva oleada de imágenes con más propósito que el anterior. Todo era un revoltijo, pero sabia cual era el significado de cada una de ellas. Sabía que era todo esto y produjo una vez más; malestar

Sabía que producía en ojos de un hombre, la inmensa belleza de Bella. Su fragilidad y delicadeza, atraían protectoramente junto con su imagen impecable. Su mirada tan profunda y siniestra que ocultaba bajo un encantador color chocolate. Su piel suave y con un color único en este mundo... Sobre todo su carácter. No había conocido alma más bondadosa que la de Bella Swan.

Inexplicable ante mis ojos, jamás vi algo tan perfecto en toda mi existencia. Tan solo suspire con amargura.

-No se como no me has matado aun. Si lo merezco quizás ya debas de empezar.

Jaydeen rio de nuevo. Comenzó a moverse caminado despacio y con la cabeza en alto.

-Esa es una salida fácil ¿no lo crees? No creo que lo merezcas…

-No lo haces porque no quieres que Bella te odie—lo contradije. Se detuvo abruptamente y en un segundo, lo tuve cerca de mi rostro.

-¡ES POR RESPETO A ELLA!.

Ahora fui yo quien sonreí.

-No dudes que puedo ver en tu mente—le recordé suavemente—Puedo ver cada uno de tu miedos hacia ella. Sabes que nunca fue tuya y tan solo pensar que ella nunca pueda llegar a quererte, te mata al instante.

Un puño fue directo a mi mandíbula obligándome a callar. Sus rugidos infructuosos, estaban desatados, escuchándose por todos lados. Naturalmente esto tenía que ponerlo mal. Realmente no lo culpaba por haberse enamorado tan fácilmente de Bella. Pero él no era para ella. Él realmente no era alguien con quien me gustaría que la hiciera feliz.

Si yo debiera dejarla ir, tendría que ser mucho mejor que yo. Alguien que se entregue completamente a ella y que se aleje cuando así lo requiera la situación. Yo estaría dispuesto a volverla a perder con tal de verla feliz.

Podría morir sabiendo que ella estaría bien.

-No te atrevas maldito… No puedes… ¡NO TIENES DERECHO!

No podía hablar por el dolor y también desesperación. Lo leía todo a pesar de que lo quería ocultar, todo por su miedo. El también era vulnerable y podía atacarlo por ese lado pero… No tenia tantas fuerzas para luchar contra el.

-Entonces dime que es lo que quieres

Se calmo y lo vi mas claro que nunca.

Su mente volvió a tejer una imagen en donde Bella me gritaba y me pedía que me muriese. Que desapareciera por completo de la faz de la tierra. Con toda su furia y dolor.

-Ese es tu mayor deseo ¿verdad?—pronuncie con dificultad. Baje la cabeza para no verle el rostro.

-Reconsiderando todo, tú no eres feliz con tu esposa, tu familia te odia…—dejo de hablar por un momento—Principalmente ella te aborrece—no pude evitar sentirme afligido por eso—debes saber que tu vida ya no es importante entre nosotros.

-Eso tú solo lo dices…

-Independientemente de lo que veas en mi mente o no, sabes que tengo razón. El mundo ya no te necesita Edward.

-No quieras manipularme. Es estúpido intentándolo cuando puedo leer todo lo que piensas.

-¿Seguro? ¿No lo vez en la mente de los demás?

No permitiría que intentara persuadirme de esto.

-Yo nunca me rendiría—le prometí ahora con furia. Jaydeen suspiro fastidiado

-¿Aunque sabes que ella te quiere ver muerto?

Me quede quieto analizando lo que había dicho. El odio de ella dolía, en si, no había cosa que no doliera en este momento pero, había ciertas cosas que creía poder salvar, al menos su perdón me daría un ligero alivio. Pero no sabía como ella aceptaría una vez más lo terrible que soy, no sabia como enfrentarme a todo esto

¿Como recuperar algo que definitivamente nunca fue tuyo?

-Eso seria cobardía.

-Piénsalo Edward. ¿De verdad quieres oírlo por sus propias palabras?

Volvió una imagen torturadora en su mente.

Bella pronuncio las palabras con su suave voz

"Vete. Así como yo nunca volveré a ti"

Cerré los ojos instintivamente.

Pero algo nos interrumpió e hizo que Jaydeen se alertara. Fue un ruido de una explosión, y también muchos gritos entre si. Tembló un poco y pronto se escucho la movilización en el castillo.

Tocaron la puerta del calabozo. Jaydeen se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió para encontrarse con un vampiro: Adrien. Él tenía polvo por toda la cara y su gesto era de angustia.

-Son atentados. Están aquí.

-¿Pero como? Di la orden de máxima vigilancia en todo el perímetro de la ciudad. Hice una búsqueda en el bosque…

-Recuerda que no atrapamos a todos.

Mi familia.

Ellos habían vuelto por mí. Me sentí mejor al saber que mi familia no me había abandonado y que estaban ahí por mí. Un poco mas haya de eso, también venia ayuda de parte de Aro pero definitivamente, esto facilitaba más las cosas para mi mente. Podía pensar como me escaparía de aquí y podría llevarme a Bella. Aunque no sabia que era lo que quería hacer Bella.

Tenía que sacarla de aquí. Ella no estaba segura aquí y mi hija corría peligro. Jaydeen tenía un extraña obsesión por Bella y eso, me asustaba. Tenia que asegurar que ambas salieran ilesas de esto. Sea como sea.

_"¿Edward?"_

Sonreí al ver la mente de Alice.

_"Jaydeen se distraerá en organizar toda la flota. Hemos visto sus puntos débiles y errores. Ellos siempre mandan a sus reclutas de dones más potentes. Sin ellos prácticamente el castillo esta descubierto"_

-¿Cuál es el plan?—pregunte sabiendo que ella vería eso.

_"Cuando este el crepúsculo, llévate contigo a Bella y la niña. Hazlo rápido antes que se den cuenta. Escapa con ella y cuida mucho a la bebe…"_

Bien. Eso no lo tenía que pedir. Pero había otra cosa en mente.

_"Descuida Edward, estamos bien. Logramos escapar con suerte. Estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Annabelle. Pero lo único que querían, era a la niña"_

Gruñí sabiendo quien era el culpable de todo esto.

-¿Cómo esta Annabelle?—pregunte con preocupación.

Pero esta vez, Alice no contesto.

_"No tardes"_ y fue lo ultimo que pensó.

Me perturbe durante unos segundos. ¿Qué ocultaba ahora Alice? Había visto el plan y parecía bastante dificultoso. Temía por mi familia porque ellos también pelearían. No tuve oportunidad de enterarme mucho, pero de algo que vi fue que Aro quería destruir completamente a Jaydeen.

Sea como sea.

Era una guerra y procure recordar los pasadizos de aquel castillo. Había unos demasiado largos. Uno daba en las afueras de la ciudadela, otros en la carretera. El que mas me importaba eran los del bosque, pero esos estaban muy vigilados por los "esclavos" de Vladimir y Stefan. Tenia que armar algo rápido.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?—cuestiono Jaydeen escuchando esos ruidos.

Los explosivos se escucharon al oeste y empezaron gritos del lado norte del castillo. Más movimientos de parte de arriba del castillo se deslizaban con rapidez.

-Tienen rodeada la ciudad—explico Adrien sin expresión alguna y la voz mas fría posible.

Jaydeen se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de frustración. Camino alrededor del pequeño espacio que era el calabozo y finalmente llego algo a su mente.

-Alejen los que estén cerca del castillo. Haz que la gemela de fuego los elimine. Te mantendrás atento de todo lo que pueda pasar—Jaydeen hablaba claro y con una orden muy remarcada—. Son neófitos y tenia razón Stefan, la dama de Hungría no dejaría solo a Aro.

_"Aro… Matemos a Aro"_

Un pensamiento lleno de maldad y terrible venganza. Una razón mas para que Bella no pueda estar aquí.

Y todo vino demasiado rápido.

-Jaydeen. Uno de los amos ordeno salir a defender el castillo en diferentes divisiones.

-¿Quién demonios cuidara el castillo?—pregunto irónico, pero se salió junto con él.

"Debimos haberlo previsto. Aro no era cualquier líder" pensó el chico con un poco de reflexión.

-Scarlett estará al lado de los amos y aun están en las guaridas vigilando los pasadizos.

Habituaban demasiados pensamientos, todos eran un revoltijo donde un poco de temor se vislumbro pero la furia aun estaba presente. Además todavía escuchaba los planes del otro lado del muro.

-¿Qué dijo el otro amo?—pregunto Jaydeen aun gruñendo.

-Él dio la orden de dividirnos en grupos. Después…

-Solo no pienses en él. ¿De acuerdo?—advirtió Jaydeen interrumpiéndolo.

¿Tienen a un tercer amo?

Vladimir y Stefan venían con otro aparte de ellos, y procuraron no pensar en él. Lo ocultaban y en parte tenían razón. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos ellos analizando las órdenes que les habían asignado. También se referían "Al tercer amo"

-Creo que no te quedaste solo después de todo…

Fue un murmullo muy bajo pero podía escucharlo con la suficiente claridad como para saber que Adrien estaba en la entrada, con la posición indiferente y sus pensamientos se centraban "No permitiré que escape"

-¿Fue una orden de Jaydeen?—pregunte cuando vi que se aproximaba.

Al momento se tenso y dio su guardia en alerta, procurando que yo no supiera cosas importantes. Después se relajo un poco y sonrió pero con esa amenaza prevalente en su rostro. Se sentó a mi lado. Respondí con un gruñido lo cual le hizo reír.

-Tu mejor que nadie lo debe de saber. Estas cosas tienen que ser así.

-A tu modo están bien. Pero Jaydeen no tenía que meter en esto a Bella.

-Tal vez tengas un poco de razón, solo un poco. Pero él la ama, buscaría siempre su amor para poder sobrevivir.

-Ese es un sentimiento egoísta Adrien-rio divertido y de pronto se paralizo.

"Sal ahora Edward"

Automáticamente desaparecieron por completo las ataduras que me tenían atado. Cuando me sostuve por mis propios miedos. Vi a Adrien retorcerse en el piso llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Gracias Alec.

Avance a la salida y me asome lentamente. El pasillo de los calabozos estaba desértico. Ahora me concentre en mi oído.

Las ráfagas de viento iban y venían con frecuencia. El primer piso no era seguro aunque hubo otra cosa.

-**¡A LA CIUDADELA! ¡VIENEN DE LA CIUDADELA!**

La atención se fijo en la ciudad, y algunos descuidaron sus puestos observando lo que pasaba. Sabia lo que pasaba sin siquiera verlo pues el plan era el mismo que había dicho Alice. Era ahora o nunca, así que detecte el olor de Bella en el cuarto piso a la izquierda del pasillo donde estaba la puerta, un vampiro vigilándola por su seguridad, y para temor de Jaydeen; evitar que se escapara.

Actué por puro impulso. Me moví con destreza pasando las escaleras en un momento oportuno, donde a nadie se le ocurrió salir, pase y lo poco que vi, fue que en el primer piso, solo había tres vampiros y ambos vigilaban por las ventanas y uno de ellos tenia un gas y algo de fuego.

_"Quemarlos si entran."_

Había en el centro del castillo una escalera que daba a todos los pasillos desde abajo hacia arriba. Ese podría haber servido, pero definitivamente muchos lo utilizarían. No cabía más que tomar uno que solamente lo tomaban por si querían ir a los calabozos y ese definitivamente era el más seguro por estar en lugares desérticos, donde no contaban con la atención de los guardias.

Mi olfato también me guiaba. Me avisaba si alguien me seguía o venia, aunque también sus pensamientos los delataban. Todos tenían una rara impresión de que alguien había entrado, pero no lo hallaban y decididamente atacaban a la vez si se descuidaban.

Ni siquiera yo sabía quien había entrado.

-Cuarto piso…—pronuncie y cuando tome la izquierda del pasillo, ya me estaban esperando.

-Sera mejor que retroceda y se rinda inmediatamente.

Era bastante alto, fornido y de una piel morena pálida. Tenía también el mismo aspecto de los demás vampiros. Era como si Scarlett los marcara al momento de manipular sus mentes. Todos obedecían a la vez sin ninguna rabieta. Y sus pensamientos casi eran los mismos.

_"No creo que sea tan difícil matarlo…"_

Sonreí con astucia.

-Te aseguro que si intentaras matarme, seria la última cosa que harías.

En respuesta, recibí un gruñido y se agazapo para atacarme. No tenia tiempo y lo mas primordial era sacar a Bella lo mas pronto posible. Me acomode listo para recibir su ataque y fue igual al de un neófito.

Se lanzo con todo su cuerpo y en ese mismo instante lo esquive sin ninguna dificultad. Solo que al momento de esquivarlo, me gire listo con los dedos tomando sus hombros y mis labios acariciaron en un rápido movimiento su cógete.

La cabeza rodo por unos cuantos metros del pasillo. Fue suficiente y abrí la puerta con fuerza.

-¿QUIEN…?—el grito de Bella se escucho pero se apago cuando me vio—¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escape…

En cuanto entre, vi a Bella recostada en la cama abrazando con fuerza a Reneesme. Esta parecía estar conciliando el sueño con toda la ternura del mundo.

-Bella tenemos que irnos…

-¿Tenemos?—acentuó la palabra irónicamente.

Intente ser razonable.

-No podemos estar aquí. Aro atacara el castillo con los neófitos que tiene. Son demasiados—explique rápidamente. Ella dudo durante unos instantes—No te puedes quedar aquí.

Levanto la mirada un poco lastimosa.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos?—se levanto con la niña en brazos.

Yo tome a la niña con un brazo, y con la otra la tome de la mano.

-Lejos de aquí.

Recordé las explicaciones de Alec cuando tuvimos que salir rápidamente de ahí. En uno de los salones, había otro de tantos pasillos con un escondite de una trampilla. Si teníamos suerte llegaríamos al bosque e huiríamos con mi familia. Después pensaría que es lo que ella quisiera hacer.

La niña se removió algo incomoda en mi brazo por el aire que azotaban sus suaves rizos. Levanto la mirada y me reconoció al instante.

-Père…—dijo con voz pastosa. Probablemente si durmió.

Sonreí al recordar su melodiosa voz.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-Bien. Mami dijo que estarías bien. Cuando le conté lo que hizo Jaydeen—arrugo su enseño en una tierna mirada de tristeza—. Mami me prometió que no te harían daño.

Dirigí una leve mirada a Bella. Esta tenía la cabeza oculta en su largo cabello caoba.

-No me hicieron nada nena. Ahora pega tu cabeza a mi pecho y pase lo que pase, no veas nada.

Bella corría a mi lado apretando su mano con la mía. Aquella cercanía me dio calor y estabilidad. Me dio valor y fuerza para hacerlo por ellas más que por mí. Sentirlas a ambas era un tipo de cercamiento que en toda mi vida no había experimentado. Era mucho más que un simple pensamiento de saber que ellas ahora eran lo más importante en toda mi vida, más grande que incluso el propio odio o una guerra cocinándose en medio de nosotros.

Era eso a lo que llamaba una estabilidad emocional. El regreso de toda una vida, Una vida humana por la eternidad.

Todo lo que había soñado.

-¿Qué pasa si nos ven?—pregunto Bella un poco asustada. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Están demasiado nerviosos con la perspectiva que los tomaron desprevenidos acerca de un posible enfrentamiento. Creían que Aro ya no tenia nada que hacer.

-Jaydeen esta en esto. No creo que él, no haya visto eso después de tantos años que ha estado con él—comento Bella aun más nerviosa.

-Jaydeen no esta en realidad con Vladimir y Stefan. Se va con el mejor postor aunque… dudo mucho que lo perdone Aro después de esto.

El primer piso fue el más difícil. Iban y venían como centellas y no nos daban tiempo de escondernos. Bella utilizo su don y nos cubrió para evitar algún tipo de ataque; aunque esto me dificultaba un poco las cosas: ya no podía leer los pensamientos.

-Cuando lleguemos a la trampilla quitare el escudo—dijo Bella corriendo delante de mi. La mire incrédulo.

-Es para que sepas que peligros corremos—explico ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Y aunque era forzada, era aun más bella de lo que se aprecia.

-Es largo este pasadizo. Tendremos que acelerar el paso—después recordé algo—. ¿Te asustan las ratas?

Ahora ella me miro incrédula.

-Soy un vampiro y ¿tengo que temer a las ratas?

-Bueno es por si tenía… que cargarte o algo así.

Ella movió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ya no debes de tomarme como una damisela en apuros. Ya puedo valerme por si misma.

Algo en mi se entristeció.

-Bien. Yo solo decía.

A pesar de momentos bastante fuertes, el reencuentro tan sorpresivo y explosivo, y un tanto de confusión por parte de los dos; me sentí bien poderle sonreír sin ser rechazado. Ella también sonreía, solo que era notable su tristeza. La terrible tristeza que a ambos invadía. Y no por siempre el momento perduraría.

_"¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_ Jaydeen hablando por su celular.

-Habla rápido Scarlett.

-Han matado a Adrien—confirmo la chica del otro lado del auricular.

-¡¿QUÉ?!—grito Jaydeen explosivamente.

Y su pensamiento me tuvo presente rápidamente.

_"Edward esta suelto"_

_"Bella"_

_"Reneesme"_

-¡CORRE!—grite sin siquiera darle explicaciones.

Y en ese momento, temí ahora más que nunca por mi familia. Temí tanto por sentir como Jaydeen se acercaba a paso acelerado con furia al descubrir que yo no estaba en el calabozo y que Bella ya no estaba en su cuarto. Corrí tomando con fuerza a la niña y con la mano a Bella para protegerlas y salvarlas.

-¡NO!—el grito de Bella me aturdió y más cuando se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunte apretando su mano con la mía.

La veía para tratar de descifrar que era lo que tenia. Su rostro lleno de susto, miraba hacia delante donde ya faltaba casi poco para llegar al bosque. Mire hacia donde ella miraba y pude reconocer a una de las gemelas.

Inmediatamente le di a Reneesme y las protegí con mi cuerpo.

-¡Edward! ¡No!—grito Bella temblando.

-¿Edward?—pregunto la gemela. No podíamos verla en realidad. Las sombras cubrían su rostro y solamente la reconocimos por su atuendo y una larga trenza que se movía al caminar. Bella expandió su escudo y no pude leer sus pensamientos.

-Un paso mas y te matare en este mismo instante—dije ferozmente tratando de cubrir con mi cuerpo a Bella y mi hija.

-¿Qué? Edward…

-¿Cómo te conoce?—pregunto Bella mordazmente.

Cuando por fin la dejaron de cubrir las sombras, vi como la trenza reducía de cabello y de color a un rubio platinado. Inmediatamente suspire lleno de alivio pero pude sentir como Bella se estremecía.

-Soy yo Edward. Soy Belle—aseguro mi esposa acercándose a nosotros.

-Lo siento. No sabia que estabas igual en la guerra—dije pesadamente. Ella sonrió y me abrazo la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?—pregunto revisándome el rostro—Me volví loca cuando te vi peleando con ese idiota. Rose me tomo y me llevo consigo pero las gemelas son mas astutas de lo que crees. Ni siquiera sentí el fuego quemarme. Solamente vi que se llevaban a la niña…

Bella gruño en ese instante.

-Lo siento de verdad—se disculpo Belle un poco afligida—No quise que la raptaran pero eran demasiados. Aun tengo las quemadas…

-El gruñido no era mío—susurro Bella estremeciéndose y caminando más hacia nosotros.

¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

-Bella, ven a mí ahora—sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

-Ella no ira a ninguna parte.

Jaydeen salió igual de las sombras con una expresión bastante furiosa.

Reneesme lloriqueo en los brazos de Bella y esta la apretó mas contra su cuerpo y abrazándola con mas fuerza. Yo me puse al frente de ellas con la clara decisión de que no las tocaría.

-Debí de haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Belle gruño y pude sentir toda su fuerza a flor de piel. Intente que se tranquilizara ya que esta era una pelea de dos.

-No eres seguro para ella

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE!—grito descontrolado. Bella salto y retrocedió aun mas—¡NO ME DIGAS… NADA! ¡NO ERES NADIE! ¡NO ERES NADIE!

-Jaydeen, por favor, tranquilízate—pidió Bella asustada.

-¡MATARE…! ¡MATARE A QUIEN SEA QUIEN INTENTE ALEJARTE DE MI LADO! ¡A CUALQUIERA QUE ME QUITE A MI FAMILIA!

Se volvió completamente loco. Estaba seguro que ni Bella lo había visto así. La niña lo miraba asustada y no comprendía nada. No sabían que era lo que pasaba. Ambas estaban ahí mirando con miedo a la supuesta persona en quienes habían confiado. Yo no podía permitir que se alteraran.

-Yo no permitiré que estén con un loco…

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lo sentí llegar y no me aparte. Lo recibí con un puño y lo envié a una pared. Este parpadeo furioso y por fin tuvo esa marca en los ojos de las pupilas rojas combinadas con dorado. Se incorporo con fuerza y ambos nos sostuvimos las solapas gruñendo y con el mismo odio.

-Eres demasiado tonto—gruño Jaydeen y me busco una parte de la piel descubierta. Pronto sentí mareos.

-¡Suéltalo Jaydeen!—grito Bella enfurecida. Este solo la miro

-Mientras él no exista, nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Sentí una ráfaga de viento en mi mejilla y caí al suelo.

-Yo te matare si te atreves a tocarlo—Belle tenia del cuello a Jaydeen y también gruñía.

Me levante rápidamente a detenerla pero en eso oí gritar a la niña. Me gire al instante y vi a Bella con los ojos en blanco y temblando con dolor.

-Solo coopera Edward. Y nadie saldrá lastimado—la voz de Scarlett era terriblemente horrible al ver como tenia en sus brazos a Reneesme—No dudare en atacar a las dos.

-No puedes—murmure aun con horror—Él te mataría si lo hicieras.

Scarlett sonrió.

-En realidad la del mando soy yo. Su mente me pertenece al igual que todos y puedo hacer que el cambie de opinión… ¿Realmente me quieres tentar a tocar esta dulzura?.

Su mano delineo con una de sus uñas, de forma suave, la hermosa cara de Reneesme. Una de sus uñas se detuvo en su cuello.

-Detente—pedí con tortura—Hare lo que quieras, pero detente.

-Bien. Dile a tu esposa que suelte a Jaydeen.

-¡NO LO SOLTARE!—grito en respuesta Belle adquiriendo ahora la imagen de Alec.

-Como tú quieras…—susurro Scarlett con voz indiferente.

Jaydeen callo al suelo cuando Belle lo soltó. Me moví con rapidez para sostenerla en mis brazos y ver como la había paralizado.

-No sufre daño solo le prive la mente—me aseguro y señalo a Bella.

Jaydeen pasó de mi lado con la voz mas calmada.

-Ahora puedes estar seguro que morirás y nada lo impedirá—prometió con voz solemne y su mirada cargada de odio me hizo saber que serian los pocos momentos de mi vida con gente a la que amo.

* * *

AVANCES:

-**¡NO!**—grito apretando sus manos entorno a mis hombros, me hizo temblar ante su furia— **¡¿ES POR ÉL, NO ES CIERTO?! ¡TE VOLVIO A CONVENCER DE INICIAR ALGO! ¡PIENSAS ESCAPARTE CON ÉL!**

-¿Incluso de Père?—pregunto con tristeza. Una incierta relajación me invadió. Algo más haya de la ternura.

-Yo no soy una debilidad para ellos—le aclare rápidamente con furia—Sólo desperdician su tiempo. Además…—agregue con extrañeza—Creí que eran solamente Stefan y Vladimir.

-Quiero el divorcio—dijo finalmente y rompió en llanto con jadeos imperceptibles.

* * *

**Ok ok. Parece que es una costumbre mia, desaparecer por tanto tiempo y aparecer como si nada…**

**Pero aun asi debo de decirles que lo siento chicas. Me cuesta más trabajo aparecer por aquí. Se que esto es una pésima falta de educación, pues también soy lectora e igual me disgustaría bastante que no me tomen en cuenta. Pero miren lo cierto es que estoy de vacaciones, quiero terminar Eternel antes de que termine el año. Asi que puede ser que me aparezca mas por aquí.**

**Haré un enorme esfuerzo, entre mis estudios, mis demás escritos y los premios de escritos en los que andó metida.**

**Creo que no les comente lo de el Concurso ESRU: Gane el segundo lugar! No es el viaje a España, jajajaja pero me siento triunfadora. Veremos como nos va el siguiente año.**

**Tambien participe en el Premio Banxico y aunque estuve horas en el no fui seleccionada para el premio. U.U pero si entre los 150 mejores lugares dentro de varias escuelas a nivel nacional. Eso ya es algo.**

**Mi historia que dia a dia me mantiene succionándome las neuronas no me deja escribir otras cosas. En fin, tendre que esforzarme más.**

**Les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras nerviosas por mi ausencia. Lo se chicas prometo aparecerme mas. Leo sus comentarios y me encantan sobre todo por sus opiniones y muestras de afecto. Las adoro en serio espero jamás perder sus dulces letras.**

**En fin apareceré pronto (eso espero) El blog de nueva cuenta esta en arreglo, no puedo enviar invitación a nadie. Yo enviare invitación cuando lo arregle. De todas maneras las que ya estaban invitadas esta el capitulo 19 y 20 (en lo personal, mi capitulo favorito de todo el fic es el 20 veran porque)**

**Gracias! Tomen mucho diviértanse y desvélense (si pueden claro)**

**Elle ^^**


	16. El Divorcio

**15**

**El divorcio**

_Bella Swan_

Respire profundamente observando la celda que me habían asignado. La niña me miraba a mí y después desviaba la mirada con algo de temor.

-No pasa nada amor—le asegure quitando sus rizos de su carita.

Esta levanto su rostro parpadeando con sorpresa.

-¿Qué le paso a Jaydeen?—pregunto mi hija con miedo. Me entristeció demasiado verla así.

-No lo se—le asegure y era la verdad. Ni yo había conocido así a Jaydeen.

Estábamos en el gran salón junto con todos los vampiros que formaban el ejército de Vladimir y Stefan. Ahí sentadas a la espera de Jaydeen, aunque no sabia que pasaría. Algunos nos miraban con gran odio, otros nos ignoraban, desde que Jaydeen nos trajo de nuevo al castillo, supe que nada de esto tendría algo bueno.

-¿Bella?—pregunto Scarlett detrás de mí. No me moví de mi lugar.

-¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto Reneesme sentada al lado mío y mirando hacía atrás.

Se sentó al lado de mi hija. La abrace y la recosté sobre mi pecho evitando contacto con Scarlett. Ella lo vio y se resigno a un espacio seguro, aunque sentía claramente su propósito con nosotras.

-Siento lo que paso Bella. Se que no nos conocimos de la manera correcta pero de verdad, no quisiera que entre nosotras existieran malos entendidos.

La mire con odio.

-Te matare en este instante si no te largas de aquí. No creas que no se que intentaste dañar a mi hija.

-No me atrevería a dañar a tu pequeña...

-**¡LARGATE!.**

Asintió una vez que vio que no cambiaria de opinión, pronto se alejo. Aun estaba abrazando a mi niña con un poco de temor. Se habían llevado a Edward, Jaydeen estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que éste no se atreviese a acercarse a nosotras. La guerra seguía su curso y todo parecía empeorar.

**-¡ES QUE TIENE QUE ESCUCHARME SEÑOR!**

-Ya he tomado mi decisión Jaydeen. Lo menos que puedes hacer es respetarla.

Los gritos de Jaydeen se escucharon alertando a todos los que estaban en el salón. Yo intente relajar a mi hija mientras intentaba prestar más atención.

-Ella seria importante señor. Usted sabe que su don nos daría mucho.

-Ella estaba con Aro, Jaydeen. Y por lo que vi no le agrado nada lo que hicimos. No creo que quiera unirse a nosotros. Se siente incluso traicionada por ti.

-**¡ESTA CONFUNDIDA!**.

-Pensaremos en algo Jaydeen. Pero por el momento, ella estará recluida en los calabozos.

Así que al final, si fui una recluida.

Entre los vampiros que estaban allí, todos se removieron disgustados al ver como Jaydeen pasaba entre ellos y sin detenerse. Sabia que se dirigía a mi pero aquello me daba escalofríos. Ya no reconocía a Jaydeen, era como si hubiese cambiado radicalmente a alguien que jamás había visto.

O ese era el Jaydeen real.

-Bella—llamo Jaydeen llegando a mí. Intente mantenerme serena pero aun seguía perturbada.

-Dime.

-Tenemos que hablar. De muchas cosas e incluso aclarar ciertos asuntos—sus ojos tomaron un extraño color oscuro combinado con rojo purpura. Me acobarde al instante.

-Creo que no quiero ser recluida Jaydeen—levante la barbilla y abrace fuertemente a mi niña.

Jaydeen entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tu mismo permitiste que todo se saliera de control—respire profundamente—No quiero formar parte de esto.

Varios vampiros me miraron incrédulos y con odio. Jaydeen estaba ahí totalmente desconcertado aun cuestionándome con la mirada.

-No podemos hablarlo aquí—dijo finalmente. Sabia que él ya debía de saber algo porque a él mismo no le gustaba nada.

Accedí a hablar en otro lugar, y nos salimos del salón para entrar a un desértico pasillo. Yo me coloque enfrente de él e intente buscar las palabras correctas. Aquellas que romperían el posible compromiso que se pudo haber formalizado, pero yo no conocía a Jaydeen, y esto solamente lo hacia mas difícil. Pensándolo con más claridad, no sabia que hacer.

Suspire un poco para darme valor.

-Jaydeen, yo nunca quise esto. Se ha salido de control y no quiero pertenecer a ningún grupo, ni siquiera al de Aro. No quiero intervenir en nada porque tengo a una niña que cuidar.

-Lo se—el escepticismo de Jaydeen era evidente.

-Te pido que me dejes ir con Reneesme. Que me dejes partir, con la seguridad de que estaré bien y que podre seguir mi camino en este duro recorrido—el quería mi seguridad y tenia que darle a entender que esta vez, podría valerme por mi misma—No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo seguir con esto. Si sigo aquí podría pasar algo que lamentaría.

No pude seguir porque las facciones de Jaydeen—indiferentes y frías—se descompusieron en un modo de dolor y sufrimiento. Caminó de un lado a otro con la cabeza baja, pensativa. Después se paro en seco y me enfrento con la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?—pregunto con esperanza.

Sentí una mordida… más bien el remordimiento.

-Sera mejor tomar un tiempo…

-¿Tiempo?—pregunto alzando las cejas con incredulidad—¿Mas tiempo del que fui capaz de esperarte?—se llevo una mano a su cabello. Yo entrecerré los ojos esperando que se saliera de control otra vez—No puedes pedirme tiempo cuando ni siquiera esto ha iniciado.

Sentí que algo frio me atravesaba la espalda. Algo ya me había asegurado que no me la dejaría fácil.

-No tenia previsto que esto, sucedería...

-Esto no tiene que ver con nosotros—me interrumpió enojado.

-Jaydeen, no puedes obligarme a algo que no quiero.

-Pero si tú al principio accediste…

-¡No tenia idea de que planeabas!—le grite desesperada—Acepte porque me demostraste tu compromiso. Creí que contigo seria diferente. No podía seguir. La decepción me embargaba y era demasiado dolorosa.

-Y será diferente—me dijo tomándome de las manos. Lo mire a los ojos—Sabes que eres lo que mas me importa en todo este mundo. Jamás permitiría que te pasara algo a ti o a Reneesme—me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza—Son todo lo que tengo y por nada del mundo permitiría que me las quitaran.

Una mujer enamorada jamás encontraría nada de malo en esas palabras que son tan prometedoras, tan dulces… Pero yo note lo que realmente significaban. El simple hecho de cómo se puso cuando me vio con Edward. Como constantemente planea alejarme de los Cullen y porque se unió a esta guerra…

Mis ojos se abrieron pasmados a causa del horror. Jaydeen tenía una severa obsesión. Una que incluso me ponía en riesgo a mí. Su abrazo estaba tan lleno de miedo que me hizo erizar… Ya no encontraba ninguna seguridad en él.

-Basta—susurre con miedo. Él se tenso.

-Solo te estoy abrazando…

-Jaydeen, suéltame por favor. —le pedí de forma severa.

Él sintió mi tensión y se alejo.

-¿Ahora ni abrazarte puedo?

-Algo de esto no me gusta—confesé con los ojos perdidos sin quererlo enfrentar—No me gusta tu actitud y siento que, no se quien eres… Es mejor lo que yo propongo.

-**¡NO!**—grito apretando sus manos entorno a mis hombros, me hizo temblar ante su furia—** ¡¿ES POR ÉL, NO ES CIERTO?! ¡TE VOLVIO A CONVENCER DE INICIAR ALGO! ¡PIENSAS ESCAPARTE CON ÉL!**

-¡No! ¡No es él!—comencé a gritar yo también— ¡Eres tú el que esta mal! ¡Tú que ocultas realmente lo que eres, e intentas cambiar! ¡Me mentiste!

-**¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO LO VES?!**— me soltó y comenzó a caminar en círculos desesperado—**¡TODO LO QUE HAGO…! ¡PROCURANDO SIEMPRE TU BIENESTAR! ¡VIENDO POR TI!**—camino rápidamente a mí y me tomo de las muñecas— **¡TODO ES POR TI! ¡VIVO SOLO POR TI! ¡NO TIENES NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA DE LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI!**

-Si lo hicieras por amarme, no me lo estarías echando en cara—conteste fríamente. Sus manos aun sostenían con fuerza mis muñecas, y su rostro estaba descompuesto en dolor y furia. Totalmente algo lejano a lo que yo no conocía.

Cerró los ojos y me soltó.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo—se alejo y suspiro, aun con los ojos cerrados—Ni siquiera estoy seguro realmente de todo este poder… Pero se que tu eres lo que mas quiero en todo este mundo. Es por eso que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Edward, porque estoy extremadamente celoso de que tiene aun tu corazón… algo que yo aun no tengo.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho y la frialdad del agujero me atormento de nuevo. Jaydeen tenía tanta razón. Aunque el tuviera esposa, aunque quizás ya no me quisiera como antes, yo seguía queriendo a Edward a pesar de todo y eso dolía demasiado. Dolía amarlo y no poder mirar a nadie más.

Baje la cabeza con algo de culpa. Yo tenia la culpa porque en parte, le di esperanzas a Jaydeen de algo que no era posible.

-Pero esto no significa que me haya rendido—su voz adquirió fuerza y con ello, mis temores aumentaron. Levante el rostro para mirarlo confundida—No permitiré que él siga atormentándote, no quiero que este mas en mi vida. Eres mía y eso es lo único que importa.

-Jaydeen…—había algo que aun no comprendía— ¿Qué significa eso?.

Una vez más se acerco a mí y me tomo del cuello con fuerza. Me asuste ante la ferocidad de sus movimientos, y temblé cuando vi sus ojos una vez mas, desconocidos para mi.

-Que luchare por ti Bella. Esto no ha terminado y no estoy dispuesto a perderte—hablo claramente haciendo un juramento de vida—Mataré a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mi… No lo permitiré. Ya nadie más puede tenerte.

-¡Jaydeen!—grite retorciéndome— ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes obligarme a esto!

-Me amaras como yo te amo, Isabella—siguió con sus palabras como si no hubiera detectado mi horror—Todo seguirá como lo habíamos planeado. Nadie jamás nos alejara.

Cuando logre soltarme me gire dispuesta a ver donde estaba Reneesme. No estaba. Me volví a Jaydeen gritándole donde esta. No me contesto.

-Llévensela—ordeno en un gesto ausente. Vi a varios vampiros acercarse a mí con la intención de llevarme.

Corrí para alejarme de ellos, pero uno me tomo del brazo, y me jalo. Otro me tomo la otra mano para evitar que me defendiera. Me elevaron para cargarme y con facilidad, llevarme a donde ellos querían. Mire con odio a Jaydeen, y este, me devolvió la mirada. No podía creer que me estuviera haciendo esto. Él, que tanto prometió, que nunca me haría daño… Ahora sentía traición y una verdadera rabia.

-Solo con esto, demostraste lo poco hombre que eres—le asegure cuando pasamos enfrente de él—Y ni creas que voy a perdonarte esto. Acabas de perderme Jaydeen.

-Ya lo veremos amor—murmuro de forma melosa. Crují los dientes frustrada.

Estaba encerrada en una habitación del cuarto piso del castillo—o eso a menos creía, estaba tan enojada que ni cuenta me di cuando me metieron—Un cuarto bastante grande con lo indispensable. Sin embargo, yo estaba ahora siendo raptada o en su defecto, secuestrada. Jaydeen ahora si había enloquecido y no sabia como salir de aquí.

Abrieron la puerta y me acerque a ver que querían.

-¡Mami!—exclamo Reneesme al verme. Mi humor cambio y la tome en mis brazos para abrazarla.

-¿Estas bien corazón?—pregunte algo preocupada. La niña asintió.

-Jaydeen dijo que pronto todo cambiara y seremos lo que hemos sido desde al principio: Los tres.— confeso la niña mirándome con extrañeza.

-De ahora en adelante, olvida todo lo que te dice Jaydeen, linda—ahora más que nunca no permitiría que se acercara a la niña—Por el momento mantente alejada de todos los vampiros que veas…

-¿Incluso de Père?—pregunto con tristeza. Una incierta relajación me invadió. Algo más haya de la ternura.

-Creo que por el momento, él es lo mas seguro que tendrás… Por el momento.— musite resignada. Lo demás fue cosa de esperar.

-¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto una voz conocida. Suspire con cansancio.

-¿Qué necesitas?—cuestione con voz altanera. Sabía qué era lo que menos quería ver en este momento: Scarlett.

-Lo siento. Solo vengo a traerles su alimento.

-Puedes dejarla en la puerta, así, dejarías las molestias en otra parte.

Pero no cerro la puerta, aun sentía su presencia en mi espalda.

-¿Algo más Scarlett?—una vez más fui grosera. Scarlett siseo en la puerta.

-¿Te importaría si hablamos un momento?—pregunto con una sumisa esperanza.

Estuve a punto de reírme en su cara

—Solo quiero aclarar algo. Y quizás conocernos mejor.

-Eres enemigo Scarlett. Tu táctica no servirá conmigo.

-No, no eres enemigo—y entro sin permiso—Solo victima de las circunstancias. Y no tengo ni una táctica contigo.

-¿De verdad crees que me puedes engañar así?—le pregunte irónicamente levantándome de la cama y enfrentándola—No usaras conmigo tus trucos mentales. No me obligaras a unirme a esta… Secta. No se como llamarle. Pero no me obligaras.

-No estás obligada a nada—me aclaro—aun no.

-Claro. ¿Te mando Jaydeen no es así?

-No. Él esta hablando con los tres amos sobre como atacaran a los Vulturi. Tienen sus debilidades en sus manos.

-Yo no soy una debilidad para ellos—le aclare rápidamente con furia—Sólo desperdician su tiempo. Además…—agregue con extrañeza—Creí que eran solamente Stefan y Vladimir.

Esta vez Scarlett engrandeció sus ojos rojos y fijó la mirada en la ventana. Supe desde su expresión que ocultaban algo más, que ella dijo cosas de más.

-No eres su debilidad, a ti, no te utilizaremos. Aro vendrá por algo que el realmente valora.

-¿Quién es el tercer amo?—pregunte ignorando su comentario.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto. No esta en mis manos decírtelo, porque no estoy autorizada. Pero pronto se presentara y lo demás él mismo te lo dirá.

-¿Me lo dirá? ¿Me conoce?—pregunte impaciente. Ella mantenía la mirada gacha—Claro, no me puedes decir nada—cite amargamente—Como sea. Date entendida de esto: No me interesa.

Me gire a seguir buscando la ropa de Reneesme cuando ella súbitamente volvió a retomar el asunto.

-Esto solo lo hago por venganza. Conveniencia personal—musito con voz muy baja.

-Si, lo llegue a imaginar—dije mas para mi misma.

-Me convirtieron cuando tenia veinte años y mis padres eran gitanos. Yo era una muy peculiar—su sonrisa fue fugaz, con tristeza—Mi padre me vendería al mejor postor. Mi madre mandaría a hacer nueva ropa con ese dinero. Realmente necesitaba que alguien me comprara.

«Yo era una simple gitana que sabia leer el tarot y hacer amarres. No era nada fuera de lo común. Danzaba con mis vestuarios y ofrecía mis servicios en el pueblo de Alascone, Austria. Todo era normal para una mujer como yo. No conocía el amor, y no tenia deseos en conocerlo. Estaba sola y pensaba que así moriría»

Aun me quedaba algo de educación, así que accedí a escucharla aunque sea unos momentos. Quizás podría decirme algo que me sirviera, no se. Lo único importante en esto, era el hecho de que Jaydeen cometía muchos errores.

-Para mis padres el mundo cambio cuando un adinerado, con fama en el pueblo de "dinero malo", les ofreció una cantidad lujosa para que me vendieran y él a cambio me haría su esposa. Ellos aceptaron gustosos—y levanto la mirada al cielo.

La mire expectante.

-Lo siento. Es que… Llegaron mas de lo planeado—y se asomo por la ventana—Mas tropas a favor de los Vulturi. Ayudas extras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los que hacen guardia en el bosque tienen que decirme todo telepáticamente—explico sin apartar la mirada de la ventana—Aun cuando no quieran. Yo siempre me entero de todo.

-Creo que te dejaremos aquí Bella. Hasta nuevas ordenes, Jaydeen o yo vendremos de nuevo. Tenemos que encargarnos de eso—y se marcho súbitamente por la ventana.

Justamente una guerra de noche. Me tambalee. Contemple a Reneesme y me acerque a ella para recostarla en mis brazos. Sus sueños eran relajantes, mientras ella ignoraba todo el horror que nos esperaba, o al menos intentaba pensar que no nos podía pasar nada malo. Le acaricie sus rizos en un intento desesperado por sucumbir mis nervios. No sabía que nos pasaría. La incertidumbre me tenía algo nostálgica y nerviosa. Ya no sabía en quien confiar.

Pero lo que mas me preocupaba, era el hecho de qué haría con Edward. Sentía un retortijón y no me dejaba en paz. Jaydeen fue un noble y no sabia mucho de guerra, no al partir de que Aro y la guardia lo entreno. Me temblaron las manos al recordar como lo golpeaba, no me podía quedar sentada sin hacer nada. Le podría hacer daño, o peor, matarlo. El solo pensarlo me hizo estremecer y querer llorar.

Solamente había una cosa por hacer. Y era lo suficientemente arriesgado por el hecho de que todos estarían vigilantes. Jaydeen estaría atento a cualquiera de mis movimientos ahora que enloqueció. Scarlett era una lectora estupenda y fácilmente podría encontrarnos otra vez a Edward y a mí.

Me detuve abruptamente en medio del cuarto. Por fin una luz en mi cabeza alumbro los pensamientos mas oscuros en mi mente ¿Quiero salvar a Edward? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? Cuando fue que se me olvido el terrible odio que sentía hacía el y a toda la familia. ¿Cuándo decidí dejar todo a un lado por él y por su vida?

¿Cuándo decidí perdonarlo?

Pero volvía a mí la imagen tenebrosa de Jaydeen hiriendo y torturando a Edward, y eso me hacía volver a querer salvarlo. No tenía ninguna lógica, yo no podría estar pensando siquiera en esto. Impedírselo… quizás. Evitar que Jaydeen cometa una locura. Si, es eso. Solo hasta ahí llega mi preocupación. Nada más.

Mire de nuevo a Reneesme. La tome en mis brazos y la oculte debajo del closet donde estaba oscuro y nadie la vería. Le deje una nota y me prometí a mi misma, mas que en aquella carta, que volvería pronto.

La certeza comenzó a hacer de las suyas conmigo. Solo tendría que caminar como si nada por el castillo. Diría que ya estoy en la unión de Vladimir y Stefan, y que estoy con Scarlett en esto. Si mencionaba a Jaydeen tal vez lo dudarían porque yo le aclare que no lo quería. En fin, solo por si alguien pregunta diría lo contrario.

Los atajos estaban desérticos—o al menos los que pocas guardias sabían—. Conocía a la perfección todos los túneles que eran atajos, hacia diferentes partes del enorme castillo. Me imaginaba que una vez más Jaydeen habría dejado a Edward en los calabozos. Solo seria un vistazo, solo eso. Si él estaba bien, mi conciencia estaría tranquila.

Casi pisaba en el aire. El largo pasillo del calabozo era silencioso salvo unos cuchicheos que se escuchaban en algunas de las celdas. Uno de los que más hablaba era el de una mujer. Supuse que Annabelle estaría con Edward… Tal vez, después de todo, él no estaría tan mal.

Solo faltaban unos pasos para llegar pero ella no permitiría que nada le pasara a él. Así que no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Decidí dirigirme a la salida hasta que…

-Edward, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo—la voz de Annabelle era un débil susurro.

Se escucho un movimiento de cadenas.

-Dime Belle.

-Es algo en lo que he estado pensado. No ha sido fácil, sobre todo cuando apenas lo he decidido en dos días—tuvo dificultad, y estaba ansiosa. Las cadenas aun se movían.

-¿En que has estado pensando?—pregunto Edward ausente. Belle trago saliva.

-En nuestro matrimonio… Tienes que admitir que siempre nos ha ido mal.

Me quede ahí parada, incapaz de caminar un solo paso más. Fue extraño porque sentí algo de calor en mi muerto corazón. Sentí algo fluir en mi que hace tiempo lo vi perdido incluso antes de ser convertida. Todo me dio vueltas y no supe que hacer.

-Lo se Belle y lo siento mucho. Creo que debí de haber hablado contigo pero, todo esto.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Edward—denegó Belle. Edward callo—Yo se por lo que has pasado. Nadie necesito decirme que sufrías por amor, lo vi con mis ojos todos los días desde que nos conocimos. En todo caso la culpable fui yo.

«Quise poder ser ella, ansié tu querer y fui yo la que me aproveche de la situación. Creí que con el paso del tiempo, me amarías igual que a ella. Lo ambicione todo Edward, todo. Quise ser como ella, la única dueña de tu existencia.»

-Pero nada mejoraba y aun así, no perdía esperanzas—pude escuchar algo de humor en su voz aunque pareciera imposible—Solo hasta que la vi, y supe sin duda alguna que era ella la que te atormentaba cada día de esta eternidad.

-Une obscurité éternelle—menciono la frase en francés. Edward seguía callado.

-Ella era la única que podría hacerte feliz de verdad—y rio con una voz angelical—con un retoño… Fue por eso que tome esta decisión.

Me mordí el labio y espere impaciente. Estaba segura de que Edward igual sentía lo mismo.

-Solo quiero tu felicidad Edward. Créeme, fue lo único que desee—comenzó a sollozar—Siempre fuiste un ángel para mi, lo mas querido en toda mi vida. Lo mas valioso que he tenido, pero así, así de inmenso te quiero, te amo… He de dejarte partir junto a los que quieres para verte feliz.

«Te veré nuevamente como otro hombre llevando de la mano a Isabella y Reneesme. Tu boda será mágica y tu hija te amara con todo el cariño que mereces. Tu eternidad será ver a tu familia por siempre junta… Y tu esposa e hija te amaran como nunca lo llegaste a imaginar…»

Reprimí el fuerte sollozo que sentí en ese momento. Intente alejarme de ahí pero era imposible caminar. Me deje caer en el piso intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar.

Verme casada de blanco, con Edward y Reneesme…

Reneesme Cullen.

-Quiero el divorcio—dijo finalmente y ahora si lloro.

Estuve yo apunto de igual llorar… Pero los pasos que caminaron cercanos a mi, me distrajo por completo.

Jaydeen llegaba junto con Scarlett. Y este en su rostro, se desfiguro como nunca antes lo había visto.


	17. Desde el inicio de la historia

**16**

**Desde el inicio de la historia**

Jean Jules Willdember se quedó estupefacto con la cólera atravesando sus venas y el odio cegando su interior. No pensaba como normalmente lo hacía y, hacia tan sólo unas horas, la persona que él juro jamás volver a dejar salir, ahora estaba volviendo a renacer. Podía, en verdad podía hacer otra vez lo que ni él se atrevía a recordar.

-Jaydeen—musitó Bella estando en el piso. La reacción de Bella fue incorporarse sin quitar la vista de ese hombre cuyas facciones no cambiaban y eso le preocupaba bastante. Un asombroso miedo fue entremezclado con furia entre el espasmo de Jaydeen. Los sentimientos lo volvían loco una vez más, lo hacían perder la razón…

-¿Ahora escapas de mi?—preguntó Jaydeen con frialdad.

Bella no contestó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, llenos de terror por cualquier cosa que se atreviera a hacer Jaydeen. Y, para la furia extrema de Jaydeen, eso fue aún más horrible de lo que él mismo esperaba. Jamás quiso causar en ella ese miedo que ya había visto anteriormente. Él deseaba de verdad poder haber sido feliz a su lado, siempre estar a su lado, porque estaba seguro de poder quererla mucho más de lo que quiso a Emily…

Emily… el recuerdo de su nombre lo hacía temblar. El rencor renacía como aquella vez en que sucedió esa locura.

No podía perderla como perdió a Emily.

Jaydeen caminó hacia ella tomándola bruscamente de los brazos. Bella intentaba zafarse de sus tenaces manos. Pero no podía decir nada. Ahora temía más por ella, estos comportamientos eran algo que la alteraba.

La sacó del sótano de los calabozos. Scarlett se acercó lentamente a ellos y miró en la mente de Jaydeen.

-Piensa coherentemente antes de hacer algo Jaydeen—aconsejó Scarlett sintiéndose horrorizada por lo que pasaba en la mente de Jaydeen.

Scarlett conocía el por qué Vladimir se había interesado en Jaydeen. El muchacho que parecía no romper ni un plato, y que su corazón lleno de bondad nunca haría maldades, tenía el peor temperamento cuando lo traicionaban. Mataba con la locura de un animal, totalmente enloquecido, vulnerable a sus propios pensamientos. Éste le daría el poder de atacar a los Vulturis.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?—cuestionó con varias octavas arriba, sosteniendo a Bella del brazo.

-Quería asegurarme de que Edward estaba con vida…

La mano de Jaydeen chocó con fuerza en la cara de Bella y ésta soltó un chillido. La mandíbula de Jaydeen tembló.

-**¡MIENTES!**

Bella intuía ya el peligro. Jamás se imaginaria que Jaydeen llegaría a estos extremos. Se arrastro queriendo alejarse lo más pronto de él, pero Jaydeen la jaló de la pierna y se hincó para quedar sobre su cuerpo y que así no tuviera ni una escapatoria.

-Suéltame—le pidió Bella mirándolo a los ojos buscando alguna razón de él. Pero sólo vio el impacto de su furia y que no se ablandaría con nada.

-¿Quieres volver con él verdad? Escaparías con él creyendo volver a ser feliz ¿Me equivoco?

Bella gruño desesperada. Jaydeen tenía sus manos sobre las muñecas de Bella ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en ellas. No comprendía nada, ni siquiera sabía que quería lograr… quizás si vuelva a pasar lo de Emily.

Y al ver una vez más el horror de Bella, Jaydeen volvió al pasado, a 1855, en Londres. En esa misma posición.

Cuando él era humano.

-Emily…

Y apareció la imagen de una mujer siendo ahorcada en ese momento. Una joven chica rubia que intentaba zafarse de esas tenaces manos. Unas manos grandes, las de un hombre la sostenían con tanta fuerza, como si en ese momento quisieran romperle el cuello.

-**¡JAYDEEN!**—gritó la chica llena de horror.

La sangre lo cegó y el odio se apodero de él. Los recuerdos le molestaron. Se prometió que jamás volvería a pasar lo de Emily.

Fue como si abriera los ojos. Vio como ahorcaba a Bella con sus propias manos, como lo hizo hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-**¡MALDICION, JAYDEEN!**—gritó Adrien rompiendo el espasmo de donde estaba Jaydeen y lo aventó hacia la pared para separarlo de Bella.

Bella se arrincono asustada respirando con dificultad. Jaydeen estaba brincando y sacudiéndose sobre los brazos de Adrien. Éste solamente usaba su fuerza para lograr que no escapara.

De pronto, paró. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se dejó caer. Adrien suspiró atormentado.

-Creí que lo cuidarías—hablo Adrien dirigiéndose a otra persona.

-El lector de mentes quería escapar. Tuve que pararlo, no me dio tiempo de nada más—explicó Scarlett moviéndose sigilosamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tienen que encerrar a Bella en una celda. El tercer amo mandó a la misma que al del lector de mentes.

-¿Estas loco?—preguntó incrédula Scarlett—Si quiso matarla solo por verla con Edward, no me imaginó de que será capaz. Jaydeen no toleraría esto.

-Son órdenes de los superiores, no de los guerreros.

-Bien—accedió Scarlett yendo hacia Bella y tomándola del brazo—Asegúrate de que no le de otro ataque.

Bella pudo reaccionar un poco mejorada pero estaba ausente de todo lo que pasaba. Se quedó callada mitigando el asunto y todo lo demás que se venia.

-¿Dónde esta Reneesme? Te cambiaremos de celda y es necesario que estén juntas.

-Debo de ir por ella. Esta en la habitación.

El castillo de los Vulturis trabajaba constantemente. Vladimir y Stefan junto con el tercer amo, que entre los guerreros jamás era mencionado, ejercían el poder de hacerles trabajar y vigilar frente a cualquier progresivo ataque que, hasta ahora, Ibhanan parecía arreglárselas muy bien.

-Hey, Jaydeen—llamó uno de los ayudantes—Necesitamos ayuda con panoramas del castillo.

-Ya di ordenes de cómo deben trabajar—dijo Jaydeen cortante—Déjame en paz.

Jaydeen se encontraba en su estudio, mirando la ventana, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Pensamientos que iban y venían, reflexiones, promesas y acciones.

Había roto una promesa, por supuesto. A pesar de que se hizo llamar como a ella tanto le gustaba, a él nunca le gustaba recordar a Emily aún cuando a veces el martirio le persigue por lo que le hizo. Su primer amor, con él que estaba seguro que siempre viviría feliz, los celos lo llevaron a un trágico final.

Jaydeen había pertenecido a una familia acomodada. Sin embargo, su padre se fue con una mujer más joven y dejó a su familia desamparada. Él vivió siempre para su madre y, al final, ésta murió y él siempre juro que jamás seria como él. Encontraría a una mujer a la que amaría, y haría feliz porque se aferraría a ella, la cuidaría.

-Deja de pensar en eso… Me asustas.

Se volteó de inmediato y en la puerta estaba Scarlett con su sonrisita de suficiencia. Jaydeen se tomó el cabello con desesperación y aventó los papeles que estaban en el escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablar. No creo que sea algo malo aclarar ciertos aspectos.

Comenzó a caminar con su andar de modelo. Scarlett solamente tenía ese andar cuando quería algo y ese algo, lo tenía Jaydeen. Él estaba enojado, no tenía ni el más mínimo humor de soportarla.

-Jaydeen. Tu terrible humor negro afecta mi estabilidad, me pone nerviosa a mi y a tu protegida—habló con un tono de voz suave pero serio—Nos preocupa Adrien y a mi, que quieras cometer algo estúpido.

-A ti, no tengo porque darte explicaciones—determinó en tono cortante. Scarlett soltó una carcajada, pero después tomo una imagen mas seria.

-Al menor error Jaydeen, sólo un mal paso por ese temperamento y sólo necesitare una orden para controlarte, y si la orden es muy especifica…—sonrío con esa maldad que la caracterizaba—Yo no dudare… los amos mandan aquí.

Ante la amenaza, Jaydeen reacciono. Rápidamente con su mano la tomó del cuello y empezó a ejercer fuerza. Scarlett lo observó mientras él la estrellaba en una pared.

-A mi nadie me amenaza idiota. Cuídate tú porque…

Y Jaydeen, cayó de rodillas con los ojos en blanco. Scarlett lo miró arrodillado ante ella y le acarició la cara.

-Nunca serás más fuerte que yo, ni voy a permitir que me arruines la fiesta. O entiendes o…—se quedó pensativa—o te mato. Nos llevamos bien Jaydeen, no arruines esto. Sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser.

Scarlett salió sonriente. Por fin sabía cómo había muerto Emily.

El recuerdo más oscuro de Jaydeen prevalecía en su antigua prometida. Una chica de la aristocracia inglesa que era tan bella y distinguida como todas las mujeres que él había conocido. Jaydeen trabajaba arduamente para lograr su boda con ella. Una chica así lo merecía todo.

Sin embargo, viniendo de otra escala social, él no tenía la misma seguridad que un hombre suele tener. La quería a ella, pero a veces, él creía que era tan poca cosa para ella, que envidiaba todo ser que tuviera más que él. Y sobre todo si la pretendieran a ella…

Cuando Jaydeen volvió en si, se levantó y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, partiéndolo en dos. Gruño con todas sus fuerzas y se llevó las manos a su cabeza. Scarlett era muy astuta, pero no puede doblegarlo a él, ni siquiera le rendía pleitesía a ella, como todos lo hacen. Tendría que dedicarse a generar algo con que calmarla.

-Emily…—repitió inconsciente mirando la ventana.

Era la puesta de sol, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, le traía malos recuerdos. Fue hace tanto tiempo, pero el recuerdo estaba fresco. La casa de Emily estaba a unas cuadras de su trabajo en donde él era asistente del notario. El señor Sheppard ya le había prometido que su puesto estaba asegurado para él, pues él, había demostrado tener habilidad, responsabilidad para estos tipos de oficios. Jean siempre se esmero en eso.

Emily le abrió la puerta cuando tocó, y con su sonrisa complaciente le recibió. Llevando un vestido blanco que la hacia ver mucho más hermosa.

-Querido Jaydeen—saludó la muchacha con elegancia—esperaba tu telegrama. Sueles avisar cuando vienes aquí.

-Es verdad, discúlpame por mi atrevido arrebato. Estaba muy ocupado así que no pude enviarlo—se excusó dejando su sombrero con la sirvienta que estaba al lado.

-No importa…—dijo de manera complaciente Emily—no estoy ocupada. Sólo atendiendo a un noble amigo que tengo deseos de presentarte…

Jaydeen apretó una vez más con fuerza el mueble que había destruido.

-Lord Rumsfeld, le presento a mi prometido, Jean Jules Willdember—presentó en la sala de estar Emily a Jaydeen.

Y desde que lo vio, supo que era otro tipo de hombre, de quien cuidarse.

Tenía la apariencia de un hombre que venia de la realeza. Su vestimenta era de las telas más costosas y los bordes confirmaban que era un Lord. Sus modales eran mucho más recatados y varoniles de los que jamás él había visto. Aquella finura lo puso nervioso, sobre todo porque este Lord no era nada mal parecido. Era fornido, rubio, de sonrisa increíblemente hermosa y su compañía era de mucho agrado.

Emily sonreía demasiado, ni siquiera con su propio prometido sonreía así.

Jaydeen se acercó a la ventana. Si, lo recordaría, nunca lo olvido y le hacia daño pero… él tenia que recordarlo.

-¿Sus visitas son con frecuencia?—preguntó Jaydeen un poco preocupado, ya habían pasado dos días y cada vez que él entraba a la casa, siempre lo veía ahí.

-Si—contestó la chica distraída en lo suyo—Viene a ver a mis padres, pero también habla conmigo. Es muy amable y le agradezco su servicio. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Somos amigos de la infancia y no tardara mucho en irse—suspiró apesadumbrada—Me gustaría que se quedara.

-Pienso que le tienes mucho más estima de lo que aparentas—dijo Jaydeen observando a su prometida.

-No estarás celoso. ¿Verdad? Eres mi futuro esposo y eso nadie lo cambiara. Él es sólo un gran amigo. Tú eres el hombre al que amo.

Jaydeen sonrío y le beso la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos a la realidad. Aún podía escuchar esas palabras el día que iba a su casa. Ellos estaban solos en el callejón cerca de ahí.

-Emily eres más bella de lo que había imaginado, eres mucho más de lo que una dama de alta categoría podría ser—la alabó aquel Lord sosteniendo su mano mientras caminaban. Emily soltó una risita.

-Vamos mi Lord, me hará sonrojar con todos esos encantos que mencionas…

-Es la verdad, querida. Es por eso que lamento tanto que no haya llegado a tiempo.—confesó muy apenado—Quisiera que fueras mi prometida y llevarte al altar.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué cosas dice usted?—exclamó avergonzada Emily—No se exceda en la confianza Lord. Me detendré a pensar seriamente a lo que quiere llegar.

-Pero es la verdad querida mía—contestó el deteniéndola y tomándola de los hombros. La miraba tan profundamente que hizo irradiar de celos a Jaydeen—Desearía que cancelaras ese compromiso que no tiene futuro. Te haría tan feliz con sólo tenerte a mi lado…

-Lord… soy una mujer comprometida ¿Qué no es un caballero?—preguntó un poco dudosa. Estaba cediendo ante la declaración.

-Mucho más de lo que su prometido podría ser. Pero yo la quiero, y eso no lo podrá cambiar jamás nadie. Estoy acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti Emily—la declaración la hacía temblar. Éste no se detenía—Piénsalo, él es sólo un trabajador que tendrá muy poco para darte. Yo te daré incluso títulos, la gente te admirará y, sobre todo, serás mía para siempre.

-¿Me está pidiendo…?

-No pedir, sino suplicarle…

Jaydeen estaba horrorizado. Vio como delante de él besaban a su novia… su prometida. ¡SU MUJER!

Abrió el cajón del mueble destruido. Aún tenía ese telegrama.

"_Ven a casa… Tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante, es urgente._

_Jaydeen."_

-¿Querías verme?—preguntó la chica entrando al estudio de la casa de Jaydeen. Éste estaba de espaldas mirando la ventana.

-Si, así es—contestó con frialdad. Emily se incomodó y caminó hacia él.

-Estoy aquí, Jaydeen. Dime. ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó confundida. Él ni siquiera se volvió para verla.

-¿Me quieres Emily?

Emily lo miró incrédula.

-Por supuesto que si, Jaydeen. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Sólo un simple si. Y la imagen de ella besándose con otro volvió con más fuerza.

No hubo ni siquiera oportunidad de pensar con claridad. Se volvió con fuerza hacia ella, y la tomó del cuello. Emily se asustó y apenas observó cuales eran sus intenciones. Gritó cuando la fuerza la estaba lastimando, pero a pesar de eso, él, no se detenía.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, él encima de ella, apretando sus manos con fuerza. Aquél hombre estaba enloquecido y furioso. Lo que no pudo hacer en ese momento que vio la traición, lo hizo desquitándose con ella, le falló la razón y Emily ni siquiera entendía por qué pasaba esto, no es algo que ella creía que pasara. Jaydeen la amaba y él prometió que jamás le haría daño. Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y sentía como se perdía cada vez más.

Jaydeen se detuvo cuando vio los ojos sin vida de Emily. Le tocó la cara y la levantó. Estaba perdiendo el calor de su piel. Le beso en la frente y suavemente dijo:

-No serás mía, de él tampoco…

Lo demás fue por su propia cuenta. Escapó y jamás se dejó ver, viajó a Rumania donde no se atreverían a buscarlo. Tuvo un accidente y nunca supo quién lo transformo, paso años vagando hasta caer en Italia donde Aro lo recibió por ese don tan extraordinario.

Vladimir fue el que lo convirtió y, por seguridad de él mismo, jamás habló con él, sólo así se pusieron de acuerdo y fue como todo paso. Ahora lo importante era destruir a los Vulturi.

No podía permitir que Bella se escapara de ese modo... No así.

"_Ahí, cubre ese hueco. Podrían entrar si quisieran"_

"_Mantengan los ojos vigilantes, agudicen sus oídos…"_

Edward, poco a poco recuperándose de la inconsciencia, seguía escuchando el murmullo de los pensamientos de los demás y eso le producía un tremendo dolor de cabeza al no poder acordarse de lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Dónde esta la rubia?—preguntó una voz demasiado fría y cansada.

"_Ahora tengo más problemas"_

Edward buscó con la mirada a Belle pero no la encontró. Él, incrédulo, siguió buscando entre los pensamientos de los demás y no hayo nada de ella.

-Belle no esta…

-No importa. Si alguien la encuentra, ya serás viudo—sentenció fríamente Scarlett abriendo la reja. Edward la caló con la mirada.

Entonces, Edward captó dos fragancias conocidas que le alteraban el ánimo. Su mirada expectante hizo que Bella se removiera inquieta y abrazó aún con más fuerza a su hija.

-Ni se les ocurra pensar en escapar. Porque sabré en donde estarán y créanme, no les conviene ni siquiera encontrarme cuando me desobedezcan—y con una sonrisa brillante, le tocó la mejilla a Reneesme. Bella se alejó bruscamente mostrándole los dientes.

Scarlett salió de la celda cerrándola con un solo movimiento de manos. Y Edward nervioso se acercó a Bella procurando no alterarla.

-¿Estás bien? Escuche a Jaydeen alterarse y oía como te gritaba…

-Estoy bien—corto Bella de un tajo—Sólo fue un momento. A él también lo tienen encerrado.

Ambos se miraron con una extraña lejanía de afecto. Edward no podía creer que por fin la tenía frente a él. El corazón muerto vuelve a latir con fuerza mirándola tan esplendorosa y cargando a su bella criatura.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?—preguntó ella intentando escapar de esa mirada. Esa misma con la que podía penetrar su mente y volver loco su interior.

-Scarlett me durmió prácticamente mientras estaban con ustedes. Pero no han hecho nada más aparte de eso… O al menos que Jaydeen cumpla con su palabra.

-**¡NO!**—gritó Bella horrorizada. Edward se quedó confundido pero ambos se distrajeron porque la niña empezó a despertar.

-¿En donde estamos?—preguntó la niña mirando a su alrededor sorprendida, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Edward.

-¡Père!—y saltó de los brazos de Bella para aterrizar sobre Edward quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Reneesme!—llamó la atención Bella sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

Bella se mortifico. Padre e hija estaban abrazados ahí mismo frente a lo cual Bella temía y le dolía al mismo tiempo. Su primera y única hija y el hombre que más amo en toda su vida, unidos como un retrato sincero. El corazón roto vuelve a dolor así como una extraña felicidad. La niña volteó un poco contrariada y Edward miró a Bella con algo de mortificación. Fueron muy claras las palabras que él aún remarcaba en su mente: _"La niña es mía"_.

-No puedes hablar con extraños ¿Qué nunca te lo he dicho?—preguntó Bella inventando una excusa para ocultar la verdad.

-Si, es verdad—contestó la niña cohibida—pero tú lo conoces. No es totalmente un extraño si tú lo conoces.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Edward lo reflexiono durante un instante.

-¿Cómo es que deduces eso?

-Porque le hablas con mucha familiaridad. Él también te reconoce a ti—contestó la pequeña tocando el pecho de Edward—¿Verdad?

-Si, es verdad—contestó Edward con sinceridad. Bella hizo un mohín.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?—preguntó interesada Reneesme. Edward se quedó pensativo.

Bella se quedó absorta y Edward respiró hondo. Finalmente su hija exigía respuestas y una dolorosa visión de lo que realmente pasó. Reneesme se habría enterado de cómo pasaron las cosas cuando fuera más mayor. Aunque Bella nunca analizó qué es lo que realmente haría, ahora que ella misma lo piensa con más exactitud, aún seguía sin saberlo.

Cuando tuvo a la niña, sabía que Edward se tenía que enterar. Pero ella no quería obligarlo a su responsabilidad, eso le dolería demasiado. Que él volviera para ejercer su "responsabilidad"… ¿Por qué hacerlo volver cuando ya no la amaba?

Pero ahora todo era distinto, él estaba casado y el asunto de la niña lo dejó sorprendido.

Ella estaba tan rabiosa y furiosa que estaba dispuesta a envenenar a la niña en contra de él… pero ahora…¿Por qué meterle el rencor que a ella misma no la deja vivir, a su propia hija? ¿Para qué convertirla en un monstruo, si lo único que quería era que fuera feliz?

Y todas las dudas aparecieron en ese momento. Edward también estaba meditando el hecho de que si estuviese bien que ella supiese finalmente la verdad. Bella ya no parecía tan recia como antes, pero tampoco esperaba que lo perdonara tan fácilmente. Permitirle ver a la niña quizás, pero jamás—y para la propia tortura de él—jamás volverla a besar ni tenerla a su lado como tanto él ansiaba.

-Nos conocimos cuando ambos estudiábamos—contestó Edward con calma.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?—preguntó la niña extrañada. Edward sonrío.

-Cuando tu madre aún era humana.

Bella se sentó en una pared y los observó atentamente. La niña ya conocía finalmente a su padre, ahora tenía que pensar en qué hacer. Si salía viva de ésta y lograban una vida normal ¿Qué haría? Sin duda Edward se ofrecería, él y toda su familia. Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza. No más imágenes hermosas, lo hecho esta hecho. Ella ya no pertenece a esa familia… Ni siquiera perteneció realmente a ella. No podía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-¿Conociste a mama cuando aún era humana?—preguntó la niña aún más sorprendida.

-Si, ella era humana y yo era vampiro.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

Bella dio un respingo y Edward suspiró internamente.

-En una de las clases donde nos toco juntos. Le cause una buena impresión a tu madre—y río con esa claridad que Bella empezaba a olvidar.

-¿De verdad?—preguntó emocionada la niña—¿Y se hicieron amigos?

-Si—exclamó Bella con exaltación. Edward la miró un poco cohibido.

Bella sentía que se le cerraba la garganta.

-Éramos muy buenos amigos.

El silencio se propagó en ese momento. Edward y Bella se miraban con cierta tristeza. Él tenía el arrepentimiento en sus increíbles ojos, ella tenía la mirada llena de soledad.

-¿Cómo era mama cuando era humana?—preguntó Reneesme llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno, hasta ese momento, cuando no había conocido a tu madre, todos los humanos eran iguales. Casi siempre todos piensan en sí mismos sin importar a quienes afecten. Tengo el don de leer la mente y podía leerlas todas aunque no quisiera.

«Mi vida no tenia sentido y estaba en el mundo casi por obligación. Había cosas que me motivaban, como mi familia, pero lo demás no importaba en si. Siendo un vampiro te aburren las cosas con facilidad y de cierta manera pocas cosas nos interesan. »

-Pero cuando Bella llegó a mí, a mi vida sombría, a todo lo que había rechazado por lo que soy, le dio un nuevo significado a muchas cosas. En particular me dio curiosidad conocer a una chica tan madura y centrada, tuve deseos de conocerla pero me di cuenta de que la cercanía que yo quería podría ser peligrosa. Tu madre, además de ser alguien muy especial, su sangre me parecía mucho más deliciosa de lo que yo alguna vez llegué a pensar de un humano.

-¿La tua cantante?—preguntó Reneesme. Edward sonrío.

-Si, así es, la tua cantante. Pero la conocí más a fondo, conocí toda esa fascinación que en ese momento me encantó. Jamás había tratado antes con un humano y la cercanía que teníamos, más que nada, era porque ella se metía en muchos problemas.

Edward soltó una risa. Bella refunfuño y se giró hacia otro lado aunque Reneesme si alcanzó a ver una leve sonrisa de su madre.

-¿En qué tipo de problemas?

-Era torpe, linda. Siempre tenia accidentes. Edward me salvó varias veces y creo que por eso llamé tanto la atención—confesó Bella. Edward se relajó.

-¿Atención? ¿De quienes?—preguntó la niña un poco confundida.

-Tu madre era nueva en el pueblo donde yo vivía, fue normal que después de ver a las mismas chicas de siempre, los hombres se fijaran en ella, además de que era bastante bonita…

-Eso no es verdad Edward—rebatió Bella completamente avergonzada—A todos les parecía una novedad solamente por ser nueva.

-¿Mama tuvo novios?—preguntó Reneesme riendo.

-Pretendientes. No era chica fácil—dijo Edward con una sonrisita suspicaz. Bella giro el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Mama tuvo pretendientes?—preguntó aún más sorprendida Reneesme. Edward seguía sonriendo.

-Si, tenía muchos admiradores que la seguían. Tres hombres la invitaron a la vez al baile de primavera.

-No es verdad—volvió a decir Bella. Edward la miro justo cuando ella lo negó.—Fueron cuatro.

-¿Fueron más?—preguntó la niña sonriendo.

-Claro que si—confirmó Bella con el ceño fruncido—El cuarto fue Edward.

Edward finalmente borro esa sonrisa. Bella se perdió en un instante mirando el vacío y Reneesme abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida. Finalmente algo de todo esto tenía sentido para ella. Veía como su madre se distanciaba de Edward, él la veía como nunca nadie había visto a su madre.

-¿Pero no le tenias miedo mama?—preguntó Reneesme—Era un vampiro. Todos los humanos temen a los vampiros.

-No—contestó Bella con toda naturalidad—Había algo en él que me llamaba mucho la atención, pero también que me hacia mantener distancia. Pero nunca le tuve miedo.

-Y además—agregó Bella sonriendo por primera vez—Pensaba que era otra cosa.

Edward se animó a reír y la niña observó esa extraña alegría que surgía entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué pensabas que era?

-Le pregunté a Edward si lo mordió una araña radioactiva.

Reneesme se soltó a reír tan dulce que Edward lo memorizó en su mente. Bella sonrío con mucha más familiaridad recordando lo absurdo que se oía eso ahora en estas nuevas circunstancias cuando ella ya era finalmente parecida a Edward.

-¿Creías que era un súper héroe?—preguntó la niña aún más animada.

-Si, era humana y no sabia que esto existía. Lo más cercano eran los cómics.

Reneesme río una vez más. Bella río por lo bajo.

-Linda… creo que ya es hora de que duermas—aconsejó Bella mirando el reloj.

-¿Es necesario?— hizo un puchero ante la mirada de Bella—Quiero dormir contigo—dijo la niña mirando a Edward. Él miro nervioso a Bella.

Bella asintió levemente.

-Supongo que esta bien—accedió Edward creando entre sus brazos algo cómodo para la niña—Si no estas cómoda me dices.

La niña puso su manita en Edward revelándole imágenes de su madre que ella había compartido. Edward se quedó pensativo.

"_La quieres ¿verdad?"_

Edward asintió levemente pensando en que Bella no debería ver esto. Reneesme le mostró más imágenes de su madre mirando el vacío, mirando el cielo siempre con una tristeza lejana. Edward se incomodo.

"_Creo que ella también a ti"_

Poco a poco Reneesme se recargó en el antebrazo de Edward y suspiró su perfume. Su conciencia se perdió mientras Edward veía sus sueños todos entrelazando a su madre y a él… La niña es muy lista.

Bella los miraba callada y atenta a todo. Ahora mismo pensaba como su mundo giraba a través de ellos dos, como todo había cambiado a partir de ahora y a pesar de todo no había tomado una decisión. Si no los mataban allí mismo, tenia que pensar una vez más en qué dirección tomar. El odio hacia Edward seguía y dolía al mismo tiempo.

-¿Escucha entre sueños?—preguntó Edward sin apartar la mirada de la niña.

-Supongo que no, pero nunca lo he comprobado—contestó Bella intentando descifrar que era lo que quería decir.

-Bien. Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

**Muy bien. Esta vez las explicaciones son largas…**

**Se supone que publico en febrero este capitulo, pero no revise si lo envío. Por lo tanto aquí esta este capitulo que se supone que era en aniversario a Eternel (Si, a ese grado he llegado) ¬¬ Error mío y de la pagina. Disculpas infinitas.**

**Ok, esto que haré, me habían recomendado que lo dejara pasar, pero como decimos en México, agarro el toro de los cuernos. Bien "_querida_" como lo pusiste en tus mensajes anónimos, para empezar… Si te costo trabajo entender la trama querida, es bueno que estés leyendo Crepúsculo, es más te recomiendo Johanna Lindsay que es de una narrativa fresca y sencilla para ti. Puedes empezar libros que no te exijan mas para tu comprensión lectora. Te recomiendo esto para que vayas mejorando tu habilidad.**

**El hecho de que no le hayas entendido al Fan Fiction… _Querida_, no te da derecho de menospreciar mi trabajo. Acepto criticas constructivas porque vengo diciéndolo desde mis inicios, no soy una escritora, pero amo esta profesión tan respetable que aunque (y te lo confirmo, porque hiciste hincapié que me moriría de hambre si me dedico a la escritura) ME MUERA DE HAMBRE. Yo decidí sin tomar a parecer a nadie, sin satisfacer a nadie, de que YO QUIERO SER ESCRITORA. A diferencia de todo esto, el ser un gran escritor no es el que vende más, si no el que deja huella en el mundo.**

**Ahora que si no te gusta, la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué lo lees? Pero entiendo perfectamente tu soberbia en cada una de tus palabras, me lo dijo desde el momento en que subestimaste mi narrativa. Tú no viniste a ofrecer algún consejo, o algo parecido. Viniste a querer desequilibrar mi estabilidad, dando una opinión de una víbora venenosa que no sabe que señalar como error y agarras lo primero que ni siquiera entiendes tu misma que es prosa, narrativa y sintaxis en la escritura.**

**No eres la primera, ni la ultima que viene a molestar con estos mensajitos tan tontos. Y así de sencillo. A ti, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada. Y si creíste que me acabaste… Pues me demostraste que tú tampoco eres una lectora inteligente.**

**Al otro mensaje que insinúo que me drogo para escribir… Te sugiero que pruebes, marihuana, heroína, cocaína y mil porquerías que se te ocurran… y escribas como yo escribo.**

**Siento mucho que hayan presenciado esto a mis lectoras. Todos tenemos ideas tontas, solo que los inteligentes se las callan, (en este caso, las escriben) Es algo que muchas han pasado. Solo que soy explosiva, que a mi no me quieran ver la cara. Este anónimo no me viene ni me va, pero quiero que quede claro, que yo no soy igual a las que esas personas tratan.**

**En fin, estaré pronto devuelta. Publicare seguido (finalmente computadora, finalmente vacaciones) He andado estresada últimamente (también irritada lo confieso) Les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, gracias por sus mensajes. **

**Las chicas que piden mi FB mi correo esta en mi perfil, solo he de aclarar por favor, enviar un mensaje diciéndome quienes son, y las aceptó. Solo así. No acepto personas desconocidas a menos que sean lectoras, porque se quienes son mis lectoras. En fin**

**Gracias por seguir aquí. Espero y les guste el cap**

**Las quiero**

**Elle**


	18. Corazón Orgulloso

**17  
Corazón Orgulloso**

**Sugerencia:**

**Este capitulo tuvo dos canciones los cuales definen los sentimientos de Edward y Bella en su platica. **

**Edward: Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón- Pedro Aznar**

**Bella: Me cuesta tanto olvidarte- Mecano**

Jaydeen aun seguía pensativo en las formas en que la vida le había hecho pagar muy caro. Su letanía, su amor. La vida sigue su curso, pero él, aun no encuentra estabilidad. Estuvo a punto de matar a Bella si no es porque Adrien lo detuvo...

De pronto se quedo quieto y lo analizo con más profundidad

¿Adrien esta vivo?

Esto lo tomo desprevenido. La misma Scarlett había asegurado que lo habían matado. En un momento de lucidez, tomo un respiro y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto para salir a avisar…

Pero todo se volvió negro en un instante.

Bella respiró profundamente y Edward guardó silencio durante un minuto. Ambos pensaban en lo difícil que seria todo esto. Se aclararían cosas, se darían demasiados argumentos… Ninguno se sentía preparado para esto, pero era necesario, sobre todo para arreglar las cosas.

-Primero, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que realmente sucedió—comenzó Edward mirando a Bella con tristeza. Bella se mantenía fría y dura desde su posición—Durante todo este tiempo, he cometido error tras error sin remediar nada. El egoísmo y el dolor hicieron que me cegara ante una oscuridad profunda. Nada tenia sentido…

-¿De lo que realmente sucedió?—repitió Bella algo confundida.

-Si. Lo que sabes es sólo lo exterior, no sabes por qué realmente paso.

Hubo un momento en que Bella dudo ¿Y si dolía más de lo que ella creía?

-Esta bien Edward—comenzó Bella mordiéndose el labio. No estaría dispuesta a pensar en qué lo llevó a dejarla, casarse y finalmente abrazar a la niña—Creo que te entiendo, sólo un poco. Lo que pasó en ese bosque...—se estremeció pero continuó—Me quedó muy claro. Y realmente no quiero saber que te llevó a casarte con Annabelle. Creo que eso no me incumbe en lo absoluto.

Edward se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué te quedó claro lo que te dije en el bosque?

-Si.

Edward miró otra vez a su niña entre sus brazos. Reneesme estaba soñando que su madre la abrazaba y jugaban juntas en un pastizal hermoso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

-Por favor, te pido que me escuches, que atiendas mis palabras. Mi palabra de honor ha sido muy rota, pero, si te puedo jurar que estoy siendo completamente sincero. No nada más por lo que pasó, sino porque merecías una explicación.

_**¿Cómo voy a lograr que aún me quieras?  
¿Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar?  
Cuando este fuego me desvela  
pero despierto solo una vez más.**_

-Te escucho—accedió Bella mordiéndose los labios.

-Sabía que algo malo pasaría si no era cauteloso. Fui débil, mis errores te arrastraron junto conmigo y a pesar de que sabía que pasaría lo peor, jamás quise alejarme de ti.

«Todo pasó en un segundo, Jasper intentó matarte y en ese momento me maldije porque eso no tenia que haber pasado—sus ojos se perdieron en un instante—Fue claro como todo te perjudicaba, lo más querido para nosotros se podría destruir aún si yo no lo intentara. Lo vi tan claro durante unos segundos… me dejó ver finalmente que tu camino se estaba desviando hacía un lugar oscuro y lleno de peligro. Algo indecente.

-Te amaba, y quería estar contigo. Pero no podía aferrarme de esa manera a ti. Tenia que hacer algo, debía escoger entre lo que era bueno para ti, y lo que realmente quería yo. Te quiero a ti, pero también quiero tu felicidad. La respuesta fue mucho más dolorosa de lo que imaginé.

Edward observó un instante a Bella y ésta no reaccionaba. Parecía que se había quedado en blanco.

_**¿Cómo lograr verte de nuevo?, oh  
¿Cómo he de recobrar tu corazón?  
¿Cómo aceptar que todo ha muerto?  
Si ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.**__  
_  
«Recurrí a una absurda mentira alejándote de mis peligros y demonios para que volvieras a tu vida normal. Acepté el hecho de que yo era dañino y que sin mi, estarías mejor. Incluso podría ver como amabas a otro y no me importaría… No importaría que ese él fuera otro que no fuera yo. Mientras siguieras viva, yo seguirá existiendo.

-¿Cómo fue que cometí semejante locura? No lo se, Bella. Dios sabe que no lo hice con ninguna intención de lastimarte, al contrario. De haber sabido cuanto daño causaría tan sólo mi afán de protegerte… Dios, cuanto me arrepiento.

-¿Mentiste para alejarme de ti?—preguntó Bella con desesperación apenas perceptible en su rostro regocijado. Edward asintió.

-Fue el peor error que he cometido sin duda. No sabia que sin mi estarías peor… La realidad era tan distinta como la veíamos, Bella. Y todo el tiempo que estuve sin ti… Dios, ni siquiera se si alguna vez estuve así tan mal…

-Yo sabía que algo andaba mal—susurro con miedo Bella—Debí de haberlo sabido cuando te acostaste conmigo.

_**Que mal, que mal  
esta absurda y triste historia  
que se pone cada vez peor.  
Que mal, que mal  
porque ni puedo hablarte.  
Temo que es así  
ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.  
**_  
Ahora el rostro de Edward se reflejo en dolor puro.

-Fue en una mirada lo que paso todo. La idea me estaba desesperando, y tu ya jamás me volverías a pertenecer. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más intolerable y fue como mi resistencia a ti, mi deseo frenético venció mi voluntad y decidí hacerte mía en esa noche. No quiero excusarme, pues estas en tu derecho de odiarme.

«Aún la recuerdo, tu semblante estaba distinto a todas las veces que habíamos estado juntos. Tu piel era mucho mas suave que de costumbre. Me volví un animal y no pensé, solo actúe. La felicidad me había extenuado y así como te vi, tan hermosa y perfecta, quise que estuvieras así siempre… Y serias así aún cuando los años pasaran sobre ti. Lloré por dentro cuando me di cuenta que en ese momento, te perdí para siempre»

La verdad había golpeado el corazón de Bella como tantas veces lo había sentido, sólo que ahora fue peor. Sabía que Edward aún la amaba, que cometió un error que los había destruido a los dos.

-Pero… Te casaste ¡Te casaste! ¿Si fue tu dolor tan fuerte, como fuiste capaz de casarte?

_**Que mal, que mal  
esta absurda y triste historia  
que se pone cada vez peor.  
OH, que mal, que mal  
porque ni puedo hablarte.  
Temo que es así  
si ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.  
**_  
-Esa fue una penitencia—aclaro rápidamente Edward mirando el vacío—Annabelle primero me salvó de la muerte. No tenia sentido estar en este mundo cuando pensaba que te habías ido para siempre—suspiró y tomó fuerza—El dolor no me dejaba pensar, actuaba muy rápido y fue como tome la decisión de agradecer a Belle que me dejara pasar más tiempo con mi familia, y así después de que el tiempo se volviera más insoportable, buscaría la manera de quitarme la vida.

_**¿Cómo lograr que aún me quieras?, oh  
¿Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar?  
cuando este fuego me desvela.  
Qué es lo que voy a hacer  
qué es lo que voy a hacer.  
Si ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.**_

-¿Matarte? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Carlisle y Esme? ¿Alice y Emmett? ¿Ellos no te importan en lo absoluto?—preguntó Bella haciendo énfasis—¿Por qué Edward? Arruinaste todo Edward, todo.

-Ya te dije que el dolor me cegaba, no me permitía ver nada más haya de la oscuridad—contestó Edward una vez más con su rostro demacrado—Siento que lo único que hago es hacer daño. Parece un patrón que nunca acaba.

**Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón- Pedro Aznar**

Bella jadeo furiosa. ¡¿Por qué?! Si tan sólo una vez en su vida, él hubiese abierto la boca… Si ella hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo… Hubiera, hubiera… ¿Qué más se podía hacer?

-No me diste tiempo de rescatar lo que teníamos—habló Bella dolida, sin mirarlo. Edward la miró fijamente—Yo no habría permitido que todo se fuera a la basura. Tu locura de mantenerme a salvo… lo acabo todo.

_**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo**_

_**con tendencia a quedarse calvo**_

_**de tanto recordar.  
**_  
Edward estuvo a punto de hablar pero Bella lo atajo primero.

-¿Y que hay de Belle? ¿A ella la ibas a tirar a la basura como a mí?

Edward bajo la cabeza y una vez más agarró fuerza. Sabía que lo que había hecho no merecía ningún trato especial, Bella estaba en su derecho y seguramente se desahogaría a su modo. Él solamente tendría que darle una explicación… y ella tomaría la decisión.

-Tienes razón, fui muy egoísta. No pensaba más que en mis planes—explicó Edward apenado—Pero me consolaba la idea de que ella es fuerte, y hasta el momento, ha sabido manejar nuestro matrimonio por la buena cara. Ella sabía que había algo en mí que jamás lograría y… solamente estaba conmigo para ayudarme. Finalmente se libraría de mí y conocería a una persona mejor.

Bella rezongo y se sentó en la pared.

Algo más haya de toda la verdad que finalmente ya sabia… faltaba algo.

¿Qué haría ahora?

_**Y ese algo que soy yo mismo**_

_**es un cuadro de bifrontismo**_

_**que sólo da una faz.**_

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo pudiste mantenerte tanto tiempo tan lejos?

-No pude en realidad—contestó con la voz apagada—Todo lo que hacia, lo que intentaba hacer era pensar en ti. Tu cara siempre volvía a mí como una película encantadora. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que te aliviarías de este dolor y siempre venía a mi mente la frase: "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" Me enfermaba pero finalmente era al menos un consuelo.

Bella se mordió los labios enojada. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-¿Cómo diablos podría hacer eso?—preguntó enojada—Intentaba no recordarte pero me atemorizaba olvidarte.

-Creo que hubiese sido mejor que me olvidaras.

-Tal vez…

_**La cara vista es un anuncio desigual**_

_**la cara oculta es la resulta**_

_**de mi idea genial de echarte**_

_**me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto.  
**_  
-¿Pero como diablos te olvidaría, si enmarcaste toda mi vida?—confesó Bella angustiada.— Mi vida giraba entorno a ti. Era… como si no existiera nadie más, llenaste todo lo que hacia falta en mi existencia.

"Y mis recuerdos te hacían vivo, pero lastimaban tanto…" pensó internamente Bella sintiendo de nuevo los golpes del pasado.

Edward también cerró los ojos.

-Todas esas veces que tuve el valor de abrir mi mente… Vi lo perfecto que eras. Siempre supe que no era merecedora de ti.

-¡Por dios, Bella!—exclamó Edward en una extraña melancolía y sorpresa—Lo que tu llamas perfección, era algo que no me hacia normal, y por lo tanto no era humano—sacó aire en forma de cansancio—No es alguien humano, es un monstruo.

-No queda mucho por decir, Edward. No se ni siquiera que diablos debería decirte…—argumentó Bella moviendo sus piernas incomoda—Esto parece ponerse peor de lo que esta.

Edward temía ante todo la absoluta reacción de Bella. Temía de sus dudas, temía por su enojo, temía que ya no lo amara. No sabía como reaccionar ante eso. El la seguiría amando por la eternidad pero ¿y ella?

_**Olvidarte me cuesta tanto**_

_**olvidar quince mil encantos es**_

_**mucha sensatez.**_

-Bella sólo necesito saber una cosa en esencial, una, la más importante de todas. Aunque me duela saberlo, me de miedo aceptarlo son otros hechos—la mirada profunda de Edward envolvía a Bella a algo que ella tenia miedo—La pura verdad Bella.

-¿Cuál verdad? Me cuesta trabajo creer todo los líos que has hecho sólo por mi. No sé que decirte y mucho menos sé que contestarte. Al menos creo que podré ser sincera contigo.

Edward respiró hondo, tomó fuerzas para preguntarle a Bella. Ella esperaba ansiosa su pregunta.

Sin embargo, se detuvo un poco avergonzando. Levantó la mirada a Bella y por unos segundos recordó algo que le había dolido como una navaja atravesando su pecho. Bella parecía muy afecta a Jaydeen a los ojos de Edward.

-Jaydeen y tú se entendían bien…—dejó entre ver Edward—Me parece que él y tú son más que amigos.

Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Yo no podía querer a Jaydeen de esa manera. Él y yo tenemos una historia muy diferente. Fue nuestro salvador en un momento crucial. Estuvo en ese bosque en donde yo di a luz a Reneesme—comenzó a relatar Bella con la mirada baja. Edward la miraba atento—Ahí donde hablamos por ultima vez—se retorció un poco y Edward arrugo el entrecejo—Cuido a la niña y me convirtió en ese instante donde estuve a punto de morir. Nos dio un lugar, un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia…

«Los Vulturi nos abrieron los brazos y entramos sin ninguna dificultad—sonrío Bella al recordarlo—Aro nos aceptó como si fuésemos de su misma familia, nos enseñaron cosas extraordinarias. Mucho cariño por parte de todos ellos, fue… algo inimaginable. No podía creer en realidad que se daba una oportunidad así.»

-Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho, ni pasado. Eso nos dio Jaydeen, mucho más de lo que alguna vez le podría pedir, lo apreciaba por eso pero solamente fuimos grandes amigos…

_**Y no se si seré sensato**_

_**lo que se es que me cuesta un rato**_

_**hacer las cosas sin querer**_

Edward asintió levemente. Al menos ella hablaba en pasado y no reconoció haber tenido algo con él. Le permitió concebir esperanzas…

-Por lo menos estamos bien—susurro Bella un poco contrariada—Por ahora…

Edward lo estuvo reflexionando durante unos segundos ¿Cuánto mas podía doler el hecho de que ella fue muy sufrida por su culpa? Sentía mucho remordimiento pero tenia que ver otras cosas, Bella y la niña se quedaron a solas…

-Jaydeen te ve como algo más que amiga, ya te ve como suya, y para él, Reneesme es su hija—dijo Edward a Bella para que estuviera enterada. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Jamás se terminan de conocer a las personas—fue lo único que dijo Bella—Cambio bastante, lo mejor es que yo me aleje al menos hasta tener bien claras mis dudas.

-¿Segura de que?

-De qué es lo que quiero. Nuestro bienestar, lo mejor para nosotras…—se quedó callada durante unos instantes—¡Ella es lo único que tengo en el mundo! Tengo que ser muy, muy fuerte para ella. Sacarla adelante y que siempre este bien.

-Bella, no estas sola en esto. Ahora que sé todo el infierno que pasaste, no te voy a dejar sola…

Aquellas palabras surtieron un efecto tan extraño. Aún escuchaba el lado razonable de Edward y la mortificación de Bella empezaba a surgir. ¿Responsabilidad? ¿Obligación? ¿Qué era lo que Edward quería decir? ¿Qué fue lo que lo motivo? A Bella sólo le dolían estas preguntas, preguntas que ella intentaba siempre evitar, pero ahora, sólo era más complicado y doloroso para ella.

Se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta el otro lado de la pared dando la espalda a Edward. Y con una voz siniestra susurro.

-No es necesario que sientas obligación hacia nosotras…

_**Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más.**_

-No es obligación. Es voluntario y me nace Bella. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando ella y tú… podrían peligrar.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Bella, esto es mi culpa, por favor déjame solucionarlo…

Edward se acercó a ella pero ella se volteó rápidamente y se alejó de él

-Nosotros aún tenemos problemas Edward.

Finalmente se detuvo y la miró apesadumbrado. Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y los cerró para calmar el abismo que sentía. A ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto hacerle sentir esto, pero ella se alejaría de todo lo que le causara más dolor del que ella misma carga. Sería intolerable que él se acercara a ellas… casado, obligación… sin amor.

-Lo sé, Bella, y ahora que lo mencionas—continuo Edward con la cabeza gacha—En realidad, esa era la pregunta…

Bella arrugó el entrecejo, su interés creció.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta...?

-¿Serias capaz… tendrías la nobleza de perdonarme? Es mucho pedir, lo sé. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a solucionar las cosas. Por favor, quiero remendar todo lo que ocasioné. Me sentiría mucho peor de lo que estoy si no lo hiciera—expresó casi cansado. Bella lo observaba angustiada—Yo no necesite nada, ni siquiera un papel, o que tu misma lo confirmaras. Ella es mi hija, y es lo que nos une por el simple hecho de que fue procreada con amor. Algo que nos unió hace algún tiempo y… espero que siga vivo.

Bella se quedo intacta mientras el remordimiento y el rencor nacían de nuevo en ella. Con los ojos de par en par lo miro incrédula. Esa petición en particular decía tantas cosas, por momentos se sentía salvada, por otros, angustiada pero lo que predomino, fue el odio.

-¿Quieres volver después de todo lo que paso? Después de que me abandonaste a mi suerte con toda la tempestad encima de mi, incluso cuando te enteraste de mi muerte y aún así te casaste y te querías suicidar… ¿Después de todo eso me pides esto?

Edward se sintió amedrentado, estuvo a punto de contestar pero Bella continúo.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar que me hiciste todo esto Edward? Tu tiranía me hizo estallar tantas veces en lagrimas y me confundió tanto que no sabia que hacer—Bella explotó con sus emociones a flor de piel—Mi vida llegó a un punto en donde ni siquiera sabia si realmente llegaste a existir y tan sólo la idea de pensar que fuiste una alucinación… me rompía por dentro, como el saber que ya no me amabas… Y después de todo esto, me entero que sólo fue una mentira, para salvarme… Más que odiarte o seguir recordando mi amor frustrado, me decepcionas demasiado.

_**Y no me canse de jurarte**_

_**que no habrá segunda parte**_

_**me cuesta tanto olvidarte**_

_**me cuesta tanto olvidarte**_

_**me cuesta tanto...**_

-Bella…—hablo Edward lastimado—Yo mejor que nadie se los errores que cometí por mi afán de protegerte, pero si es tanto tu odio hacia mi, si ahora soy tan repulsivo para ti como para poder estar cerca de ti, supongo que yo… tendría que alejarme. Respetaría tu decisión porque finalmente esto yo lo provoqué.  
Y vuelvo a decir, estas en tu derecho de odiarme, pero yo sólo pido una respuesta. Si es un no… Creo que podría alejarme para siempre…

Un _no_… Bella tembló.

Ahora ella vería cumplido finalmente lo que Edward prometió, irse por siempre sin volverlo a ver. Un extraño presentimiento de dolor agudo y miedo a la soledad, le dio un aviso de que ella no lo volvería a soportar. Volver a ver a Edward irse seria tan intolerable como la primera vez y no ha habido dolor más potente que sentir la ausencia perdida.

Edward se sentía defraudado. Pero no era tan devastador como él pensaba. Él podría seguir existiendo, recibir las torturas más grandes que se le interpusieran, incluso ver como Bella lo dejara de querer, todo lo soportaría; pero jamás volver a pasar por la muerte de Bella. Él podría seguir existiendo mientras supiera que ella estaba bien y con vida. Si algo malo le pasara… La eternidad seria una maldición tan acabadora como el hecho de jamás volverla a ver.

-¿Irte?—preguntó Bella dudosa, moviendo las manos nerviosa.

-Por siempre…

Volvió a alejarse de él pensando en lo que él le había dicho ¿El rencor seguía ahí? Si, por supuesto, también la confusión y todo lo que la desesperaba. Era momento de aclarar las cosas y lo mejor para todos.

Edward es el padre, y la niña merece conocer la verdad… Al menos sólo una parte.

-¿Serías capaz de irte otra vez por siempre?—preguntó Bella sin darle la cara. Edward se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Yo haré sólo lo que tú me digas. Tendría que resignarme por siempre a que tú ya no me amas y la eternidad será algo desconocido para mí.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?—preguntó Edward tomando con delicadeza sus manos— ¿Alguna vez podría olvidar lo que viví contigo?—nerviosamente su mano toco su rostro y la electricidad los lleno de ansiedad y atracción a los dos—Más que de sentir mi alma viva, sentirte a ti como algo glorioso entre toda la oscuridad. Lo más puro que he llegado a tocar en toda mi existencia. Nada podría cambiar lo que me hizo unirme a ti.

_**Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas.  
**_  
-No habrías hecho lo que hiciste—pronunció Bella con dificultad a causa de las caricias que la enviciaban.

-Oh, Bella—gritó Edward consternado—Fui un idiota y no mereces más esto. Te pido perdón—y a continuación, se arrodilló enfrente de ella agarrando sus manos—perdón por haberte mentido, perdón por haberte hecho daño, perdón por amarte tanto.

Bella miró con dolor a Edward que estaba agachado ante ella. Ella no pudo más y se hinco también para acariciar su suave rostro y gozar de lo que le quedaba de tiempo.

-Tanto fue tu amor a mí que… que te acostabas y consumías tu matrimonio con Annabelle mientras yo tenia la preclara visibilidad de lo que éramos—susurró con su suave aliento rozando a Edward.

_**Y no me canse de jurarte**_

_**que no habrá segunda parte.**_

-Eso no es verdad. Yo nunca me acosté con ella.

Bella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Cómo?

Edward cerró los ojos y sintió como aspiraba su aroma.

-Me casé con ella, le daba un poco de mi, pero no demasiado. Sólo era un poco atento con ella—suspiró desesperado—Pero nunca la toque, sólo besos fríos, roces y abrazos… Apenas hablábamos. Era un matrimonio perdido y ni siquiera compartíamos habitaciones. Ella intentaba cambiar eso, quería llamar mi atención pero, yo siempre estaba perdido. Nunca le hacia caso… A ella igual la dañe y por eso me pidió el divorcio para que ya no sufriera más con ella.

La inquietud de Bella estaba desapareciendo, poco a poco ¿No la toco? Eso parecía un poco esperanzador. Abrió los ojos un poco con incredulidad pensando en qué decir.

-Entonces… ¿Nunca pudiste enamorarte de nuevo?—preguntó Bella alejándose de sus manos.

-No. Ni siquiera lo intenté. El tiempo no parecía nunca acabar y yo quería que pasara algo… lo que fuera, algo que me salvara de mi sufrimiento—sonrío pero no tenia ni pizca de alegría—Era tan inútil. No podía estar cerca de nadie, porque repelaba a cualquiera. Era infeliz y algo motivaría para volver... sea como sea iba a volver para asegurarme que estuvieras bien y si hubiese vuelto en ese momento—se detuvo pensativo y miro a Reneesme—nada me hubiera alejado, siempre estaría a tu lado, contigo…

De pronto Bella comenzó a sollozar. Edward parpadeo confuso y levanto su barbilla para observarla.

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte.**_

-¿Qué es lo que somos ahora Edward?—preguntó Bella llorando. Edward arrugo el ceño—¿Por qué destruiste todo lo que éramos?

Edward no podía responder. Una vez más se recrimino por dentro.

-Tal vez tú te hayas puesto una penitencia. Pero no sólo a ti, a todos los que te rodean, Edward—le recrimino Bella a Edward—¡Lastimaste a tu familia, te dejaste caer hasta lo más profundo y destruiste lo que nos unía!

Finalmente Bella se desahogaba y Edward recibía el precio de todos sus actos.

—¿Por qué nos mataste?—preguntó con conmoción—Te amaba hasta el punto de dejarlo todo por ti. Amor, por tu amor yo… yo—el sentimiento no la dejaba continuar—iba a dejar a mi familia por ti, yo quería ser esa que Annabelle es… Yo lo habría dado todo por el sentimiento que apoderaba todo mi entorno y nada tenía mas importancia que eso, nada se le comparaba con lo que yo haría. Cualquier riesgo, no importa. Por siempre y para siempre a tu lado.

-Bella, por favor tranquilízate—pidió Edward aún más consternado—Es demasiado rápido para pensar en lo que nos sucede… Estoy seguro que tú tampoco pudiste retomar tu vida. Lo intentaste con Jaydeen y no lo lograste. Siento tanto que no se lograra nada de lo que yo hubiera querido para ti.

¿Qué era lo que intentaban transmitir esas palabras? La misma Bella quería negar, negarse así misma lo que sentía en esos momentos. Jamás olvido como amaba a Edward, aquel sentimiento que tanto la atormentaba y en momentos la hacia sonreír por bellos recuerdos… ¿Qué debía hacer? El veneno del rencor se debía a algo…

El rencor era porque la abandonó y se fue con otra mujer. Pero todo fue aclarado… Edward no amaba a Annabelle, no, porque a ella la amaba sobre todas las cosas. Esto cambiaba todo, todo lo que originalmente empezaba a restar importancia.

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte.  
**_  
¿Por qué no pudo querer a Jaydeen?

Porque siempre fue Edward al que amo. No aprendió a querer a nadie más porque ya amaba. Siempre será él hasta en su último respiro humano y en su nuevo amanecer siendo inmortal. Lo demás con Jaydeen sólo eran caricias indeseadas porque ella sólo quería otro corazón.

Por la eternidad.

Bella se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y miro a Edward que éste la observaba con ansiedad. La revelación era algo que ya suponía, pero estaba tan dolida…

-No puedo perdonarte, pero me niego a decirte adiós—confesó angustiada—No ahora que sé nuestra situación. Sé lo que debo hacer y lo haré a su tiempo.

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte.  
**_  
Se acercó a la cara de Edward y susurró lentamente.

-Dios sabe que te amo, mucho más haya de lo que nunca pude borrar. Te quiero a ti y a la niña, pero el tiempo nos dará la razón… Pero los términos son amistosos, hasta que me sienta suficientemente sana y pueda volver a tus brazos…

¿Qué pasa cuando dos almas se mutilan mutuamente?

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte- Mecano

Edward y Bella escucharon eso al mismo tiempo. Edward intentó buscar entre las mentes de los demás qué pasaba. Bella se acercó al muro y pegó su oído para escuchar qué era lo que pasaba.

_"¡Edward! ¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo!"  
_

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

_"Algo malo se acerca. Quieren hablar con Aro. Esto no depara nada nuevo…"  
_  
Edward intentó buscar algo en la mente de Vladimir y Stefan, pero no hayo nada.

Escucharon que abrieron las puertas de los calabozos, y en instantes apareció Scarlett abriendo las rejas y encontrándose cara a cara con ellos.

-Tú, ven—ordenó Scarlett señalando a Bella. Ésta se acercó a ella y ambas salieron del calabozo.

Mientras caminaban, Scarlett soltó una serie de preguntas.

-¿Jaydeen te dijo lo que planeaba hacer con Edward?

-No.

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo en el calabozo?

-Si.

En cuanto oyó la respuesta, Scarlett la tomó del cuello y la impactó en la pared. Bella se zafo de ella y también la empujó llevándola al otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, estúpida!—gritó Bella furiosa. Scarlett se incorporó rápidamente y la tomó de las solapas.

-Juro, juro que si compruebo que fuiste tú, te haré pagar peor de lo que estaba planeado con Edward—y la agarró del brazo para llevarla a otro lugar.

Bella se quedó totalmente confundida. ¿Pagar? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué?. No la podían acusar de nada cuando ella ni siquiera se había movido del lugar donde la habían encerrado. Algo malo debió de haber pasado para que Scarlett este así.

Llegaron al segundo piso y Bella reconoció el camino que llevaba a la habitación de Jaydeen. Había ahí otros vampiros, entre ellos Adrien en el piso sosteniendo algo, pero su espalda no la dejaba ver.

En cuanto él se levantó a verlas, ella vio a Jaydeen tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Bella asustada. Adrien la miró suspicazmente.

-¿No estabas aquí cuando esto paso?

-No. Ustedes me encerraron en un calabozo, yo no…

-Bella…—susurro Jaydeen muy debilitado.

Bella dudo unos segundos pero finalmente se arrodilló y miró a Jaydeen.

-Bella—volvió a susurrar.

Bella observó con más atención y vio que en la parte del abdomen tenia una encrucijada redonda abierta y había un liquido verde que lo rodeaba. Observó con atención sin entender que sucedía.

-¡Jaydeen! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?—exclamó Bella asustada revisando la herida con nerviosismo.

Jaydeen no apartaba los ojos de Bella.

-¿Por qué, Bella?—preguntó él dolido. Bella al principio no entendía de qué hablaba, pero cuando miró fijamente a sus ojos suavizó ella misma su mirada.

-Lo siento, Jaydeen. No era algo que estuviera enteramente en mis manos. No hubiera querido que las cosas salieran así—aseguró Bella tocándole el rostro. Los ojos de Jaydeen estaban completamente lastimados—Nunca quise lastimarte pero… tu tampoco eras bueno para mi. No tenías porque haberte lastimado de esta forma por lo que paso.

Muchos vampiros de ahí se miraron con confusión. Scarlett siseo un poco y Adrien tenía el rostro pensativo. Todos tenían una actitud tan extraña.

-No se lastimo Bella—habló Scarlett llamando su atención—Lo atacaron. La herida es profunda, parece que fue hecha con una daga. Tiene un líquido verdoso en toda la extensión de la herida. Ese es el veneno de Amedux y no lo hemos encontrado.

-¿Qué?—preguntó Bella alterada. Se volvió hacia Jaydeen y lo tomó de la cabeza para apoyarlo en sus piernas-¿Quién lo hizo Jaydeen? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Jaydeen no respondía. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-Esta muy mal, el veneno recorrió gran parte de las arterias, casi le incrustaron el veneno en varios puntos exactos—explicó Adrien moviendo su brazo derecho en la parte central—llegamos tarde. El veneno empieza a carcomer todo y seguramente ya habrá acabado con todo lo que recorrió. No le queda mucho tiempo.

-Dios mío—exclamó Bella impresionada.

Y mientras ellos discutían, Jaydeen se transportó a otro lugar, fuera del dolor y lo insoportable que se estaba volviendo, y lo llevó a una luz inmensa que lo hizo despertar del fulgor.

Mientras se acercaba a esa luz vislumbro algo en ella.

Jaydeen empezó a gemir y alejaba su rostro del de ella. Bella estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer. Jaydeen moriría ya de un momento a otro. Bella pensaba que lo menos que podía hacer por él era quedarse en esos momentos. Después de todo, sin él, no habría logrado salvarse de tantas cosas. A él le debe incluso la vida. Mientras pensaba esto acariciaba su frente con melancolía.

-Lo siento tanto…

Jaydeen la miraba con la misma melancolía. Miraba sus ojos y no era ese hombre que se reveló y le dio tanto miedo, era otro, era su Jaydeen. Ese muchacho noble y tierno que siempre procuraba su bienestar… Ese era Jaydeen en realidad.

La imagen mental de Emily llegaba con una sorprendente sonrisa a un lugar blanco. Jaydeen se sorprendió. Emily le ofreció su mano, no se notaba ni un solo enojo en su rostro, al contrario, sólo ofrecía una mirada llena de dulzura como era ella…

Los gemidos estaban parando y sus ojos empezaron a perder el brillo. Aquellos ojos adquirieron ese tono rojo pero suave, no tan radiante como los de los demás. La miraron profundamente como muchas veces lo hizo, y en sus pensamientos ella se decía que jamás olvidaría esa dulce mirada, jamás olvidaría como era Jaydeen, y siempre estará agradecida con él.

Jaydeen también sonrío, y tomó la mano de Emily…

La mirada se apagó, y con su fin, él se fue a un lugar mejor.

Scarlett cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Adrien susurro algo ininteligible y ordenó a los vampiros preparar algo para Jaydeen. Bella pozo su cabeza en su pecho y tranquilamente empezó a sollozar.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?—preguntó Bella aún estando recostada en Jaydeen. Scarlett dudó.

-No sabemos quién lo hizo—confesó apenada—Pero es alguien que conoce la debilidad de los nuestros. Utilizó una de nuestras armas… No tenemos ni la menor idea.

Bella escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Volteó para ver y era uno de los vampiros que ayudaban a Scarlett.

-Señora… los maestros nos quieren presentes a todos en la sala—informó éste a Scarlett. Ella fijó la mirada en él y como si leyera algo, puso concentración en él.

-Bien. Avisa a Stefan que estaremos ahí. Da órdenes de que cierren las puertas una vez que hayan entrado todos. Vigílenlos de cerca y si alguien intenta atacar, mátenlo—explicó Scarlett. Éste asintió y se marchó.

Scarlett se acercó a Adrien para susurrarle al oído, pero Bella lo escuchó con claridad.

-Ya los tenemos. La trampa ya esta hecha—fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar a Bella del brazo, y la levantarla.

Bella tomó eso con sorpresa y la miró confundida.

-¿Y Jaydeen?

-No hay tiempo. Hay una reunión en el gran salón y parece que Aro estará ahí…—avisó Scarlett mientras jalaba a Bella para que caminara más rápido. Bella se quedó absorta.

-¿Aro aquí? ¿Por qué?

Scarlett desvío la mirada.

-Negocios.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban ahí. Bella observó con atención todos los reunidos allí y se asustó.

En el salón estaba del lado principal donde se ubicaban las sillas de los maestros, Vladimir y Stefan junto con sus aliados, y eran demasiados, casi invadían más de la mitad del salón. Del otro lado, donde estaba la entrada, estaba Aro principalmente y junto a él estaban Cayo y Alec. También traían consigo a varios más de los suyos aunque de la guardia casi no quedaba nadie. Carlisle estaba también junto con Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

La trampa hizo que el corazón orgulloso de Bella se hiciera añicos…

¿Y si todo se acabara antes de haber vivido?

* * *

**Ok, debo una enorme disculpa a todas! Después de todo, si se publicaron los dos capítulos. Es un error mío lo siento demasiado. Tendré que publicar mas seguido porque me hago bolas con Fan Fiction net. Con esfuerzos se que me llegan MP. (Si no les contesto, es porque aun no se como abrirlos, no es por otra cosa)**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! Espero les sea de su agrado, y no decepcionarlas.**

**Este capitulo fue uno de los mas complicados que he hecho en todo el tiempo que llevo haciendo FF. No me salían las palabras y confieso que llore cuando escribí las palabras de Bella porque fue el sentimiento que me dejo Luna Nueva. Mi libro favorito de esta saga es Luna Nueva porque jamás un libro me hizo reaccionar con tantas emociones. Se puede decir que incluso yo aquí descargo mis sentimientos hacia este vampiro tan real y humano… Porque eso fue lo que escribió Meyer. Edward siempre fue un humano.**

**Y para mi lo es.**

**Bueno dejando a un lado esto, gracias por el apoyo que mostraron en cada uno de sus review. Dory, mirgru, Tata… todas todas todas son muy especiales. Se que están ahí incondicionalmente y en serio me siento muy agradecida por esto. Espero poderles estar correspondiendo. Y no es fortaleza jajajaja les ha pasado a muchas y por lo menos yo exploto, no se como reaccionen las demas. Pero que quede en claro que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.**

**También no sabia que FB les cobraba por enviar mensaje! Eso si es un problema. Bueno ammm en el momento en que envíen el review aquí en Eternel, explicando quienes son, ya las identificare cuando envíen la solicitud. Ya saben su nombre como están en FB y todo. Las aceptare asi para evitarnos problemas. Gracias a Tata Xoxo por el aviso.**

**Sin más estaré pronto de vuelta. El poco tiempo que me queda lo dedicare de lleno. Por ultimo si pueden, dense una vuelta a mi ultimo FF El Susurro del viento. Lo estoy corrigiendo y modificando la trama, porque esta historia es original mía. La escribiré con otros personajes de invención propia y la registrare… Pero por lo pronto el FF sigue su curso (si les gustan los Lemnos claro ^^)**

**Las veo pronto.**

**Elle.**


End file.
